Nuestra Propia Condena
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Primera parte de la serie "Turning the Wheel" (El giro de la rueda), de Alan Harnum, publicado de 1997 a 1998. Algo anda mal en Nerima. Brutales asesinatos estremecen al distrito, y con cada nueva muerte el miedo se hace insostenible. No hay duda: el atacante no es humano. Sonre Ranma y demás artistas marciales de Nerima, entre problemas románticos, recae el deber de ayudar.
1. Parte Uno: La caída de la sombra

**Título original** : Our Own Damnation, Part One  
 **Autor** : Alan Harnum - harnums (arroba) thekeep (punto) org  
 **Traducción** : Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net

~ o ~

 **Nuestra Propia Condena**

Un Fanfic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Alan Harnum

Versión castellana de Miguel García

~ o ~

 **Parte Uno: La caída de la sombra**

La escoba rascaba el piso de madera del santuario, sujeta firme en las  
manos arrugadas del viejo sacerdote. Para él, el acto de barrer era tan  
valorable como la meditación o el estudio; de maneras distintas,  
ayudaban a encauzar la mente hacia lo espiritual, en lugar de forzarla a  
morar en lo material. El barrido era repetitivo y concentrado, y después  
de tantos años no necesitaba pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. No  
importaba que no fuese él quien se ocupara siempre de aquel santuario;  
su barrer se hacía habitualmente unas calles más allá, en el templo  
grande, aunque algo desvencijado, del que era responsable. El aseo del  
santuario lo hacía por lo general una anciana que vivía en el área, amiga  
suya de hacía muchos años. Pero ella había estado enferma últimamente,  
y hasta que pudiese encontrar a alguien más, él iba a tener que hacerlo.  
No es que fuera problema; seguía habiendo bastante gente hoy en día  
que respetaba las creencias antiguas.

Era tarde, casi medianoche, suponía. Le llevaría diez minutos o más  
caminar de regreso al templo donde vivía y trabajaba. Lo tarde de la hora  
no le preocupaba; aquella área era una de las más seguras del distrito de  
Nerima, de todo Tokio, incluso. La tasa de delitos menores, como hurtos  
en las tiendas y vandalismo, era bastante promedio, aunque había una  
tasa muy alta de robos de ropa interior, pero no había peligro de ser  
asaltado en ese sector, cual fuese la hora. Los asaltantes tendían a  
atacar a gente que parecía perdida o confundida, o a aquellos con  
aspecto vulnerable, como los viejos. Más aún, había habido un intento  
la semana pasada, a plena luz del día. Una anciana que tenía un  
restaurante chino había ido a pie al banco cercano a depositar las  
ganancias de esa semana. Un pobre diablo había intentado derribarla y  
llevarse el dinero. Por suerte, la policía había llegado antes de que la  
anciana pudiera hacerle al hombre algo peor que fracturarle ambos  
brazos.

Muchos de los jóvenes del área tendían a ser practicantes de artes  
marciales o amigos de gente de esa actividad; eran buenos chicos, en  
general, aunque proclives a hacer mucho daño a la propiedad pública y  
privada. Y detestaban ver que se abusara de alguien; no pocos  
carteristas habían sido depositados en frente de la comisaría envueltos  
en cadenas, o atados con varias decenas de pañuelos atigrados.

Hizo un alto en el barrer y levantó la vista hacia el frontis abierto del  
santuario; ¿acababa de oír a alguien allí? Parecía poco probable que  
alguien hubiese venido a ofrecer oración a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Hola? —llamó, algo más nervioso de lo que había esperado—. ¿Hay  
alguien ahí?

Sólo le respondió el silencio. Se encogió de hombros y siguió barriendo.  
Debía de haber sido su imaginación. Entonces lo oyó de nuevo; un rumor  
seco, como las páginas de un libro viejo volteándose, o alguien  
caminando por un cúmulo de hojas.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo, yendo hacia a la entrada. Se asomó afuera y  
miró el entorno, atento, pero no vio nada. Quizá no había sido más que  
un transeúnte noctámbulo.

Y entonces sintió sobre él los ojos de alguien. Levantó la vista, abriendo  
la boca, justo cuando la silueta enjuta se arrojaba desde su posición  
encaramada en el techo de la entrada y se estrellaba contra él. Los  
pulmones le quedaron sin aire producto del choque, y quedó tirado de  
espaldas antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que sucedía. Empezó a  
incorporarse, listo para pelear lo mejor que pudiera, pero entonces el  
atacante estuvo sobre él, arrojándolo otra vez al suelo. Dedos largos y  
delgados le envolvieron el cuello con una vehemencia poderosa y  
empezaron a apretarse. Desesperado, estiró las manos y asió las  
muñecas de su atacante.

Él no era un hombre débil; todavía era fuerte y estaba en buena forma  
para tener casi setenta años. Pero en los brazos flacos de su atacante  
había fuerza como el hierro, y no podía hacer nada contra esta. Seguía  
sin poder ver la cara del adversario. Estrellas negras empezaron a bailar  
frente a sus ojos; las manos que le apretaban la tráquea se retrajeron y  
le azotaron la nuca contra el piso, y las estrellas se expandieron hasta  
llenarle la vista entera.

~ o ~

La luz del sol se escurrió por la ventana, moviéndose por el piso hasta  
brillar directamente en los ojos de Ranma. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces,  
bostezó, luego se incorporó y se estiró. Rascándose una picazón en la  
pierna, miró por la ventana a través de ojos legañosos. Fuera, los pájaros  
cantaban en los árboles para dar la bienvenida a la salida del sol. Todo  
indicaba que el día iba a estar muy bonito.

Ranma soltó un plañido, se cubrió los ojos con la almohada e intentó  
volver a dormir. El intento se dificultaba cuando a uno lo estaban  
punceteando con un pie.

—¡QUÉ! —gritó Ranma, dándose vuelta para ver a su padre plantado ante  
él con una sonrisa ancha.

Contemplar la cara de su padre al despuntar el alba no era una de las  
actividades favoritas de Ranma, de modo que, con un "Sal de aquí,  
viejo", se dio vuelta otra vez. Mascullando algo acerca de su hijo  
holgazán y malagradecido, su padre abandonó la habitación. Ranma oyó  
agua correr en el baño, y por un único y soñoliento instante, estuvo  
convencido de que el viejo lo iba a dejar en paz.

Casi se había dejado llevar por un sueño apacible cuando el agua fría le  
cayó encima. Espurreando, la pelirroja surgió de la maraña de sábanas y  
miró a su padre, que estaba allí de pie, con un balde vacío en las manos.

—No hay tiempo para dormir, muchacho. ¡Hay que practicar! —dijo, se  
dio la vuelta y corrió al pasillo.

—¡Te voy a asesinar, anciano! —exclamó Ranma, brincando de la cama.

Advirtió que llevaba el pecho descubierto; le importaba un comino, por  
supuesto, pero convertir en puré a su padre se haría difícil con esas  
cosas infames bamboleándose para todos lados. Cogió una camiseta que  
esperó estuviera lo bastante limpia, se la puso rápido y salió como  
energúmeno detrás de su padre. Este iba bajando las escaleras del final  
del pasillo al salir ella de la habitación. Ranma corrió tras él, bajando las  
escaleras de a tres peldaños en tanto su padre se daba la vuelta,  
tomaba un tazón de arroz de la mesa en el instante en que Kasumi lo  
ponía frente a su respectivo padre, y salía de un brinco por la puerta  
trasera. Unos momentos después tiró de regreso el tazón vacío, que le  
dio en plena cara a su hijo, o hija, dependiendo de cómo se mirara, que  
venía a la carga. Eso sirvió para alimentar más aún el furor ya ardiente  
de la muchacha.

—¡YIAAAAAAH! —vociferó Ranma, y apretó el paso.

Genma se detuvo cerca del estanque y se dio vuelta. Le sobresaltó por  
un momento la súbita aparición de una demonia pelirroja furiosa y  
curvilínea en ropa interior masculina, pero luego advirtió que no era más  
que su hijo.

—¡Vamos, Ranma! —dijo Genma, pasando a una postura de pelea.

Un puñetazo fue bloqueado, una patada esquivada, y la pelea comenzó  
con fragor. De un lado a otro por todo el patio combatieron, cada uno  
buscando encontrar una abertura en las defensas del otro, para asestar  
el golpe que ganaría el pugilato. Ranma tenía la ventaja en velocidad y  
fuerza, pero su padre llevaba peleando más años de los que Ranma  
llevaba en esta tierra, y si no conocía todos los trucos habidos y por  
haber, estaba bastante calificado para escribir un tratado acerca de los  
mejores.

No obstante, Ranma había mejorado en gran medida desde que habían  
llegado al dojo Tendo, mientras que Genma se había interesado  
mayormente en pasársela sentado jugando shogi y tomando sake con  
su más antiguo amigo. Así y todo, ofreció una buena pelea durante un  
minuto, antes de extenderse hacia adelante un poco más de la cuenta en  
una patada, con lo cual perdió el equilibrio un instante. Pero un instante  
era todo lo que precisaba un artista marcial del calibre de Ranma, y,  
antes de que su padre entendiera bien lo que sucedía, ya iba volando  
hacia el estanque del jardín.

El panda mojado soltó un estornudo ignominioso y se sacó un pez  
conmocionado del gi, ahora arruinado. En el porche de la casa, Ranma le  
sacó la lengua a su padre y corrió adentro para vestirse. El panda soltó  
un bufido, salió a gatas del estanque y la siguió.

En la mesa, Ranma y su padre continuaron el duelo, con igual ferocidad,  
aunque ahora con fines más pacíficos. Cada vez que la atención del otro  
era atraída por alguna otra cosa, uno intentaba robar comida del plato  
del otro. Detrás de su diario, Soun Tendo se las entendía con sus  
huéspedes en la forma que mejor conocía, que era no tomarlos en  
cuenta. En realidad, sí conocía otra forma, pero no sentía muchas ganas  
de ponerse armadura samurai y darles de flechazos a Ranma y a Genma  
a horas tan tempranas.

Nabiki, inmaculada como siempre, así fuera sólo con pantalones cortos  
y una camiseta, observaba divertida a Ranma y a Genma mientras  
desayunaba. Kasumi hacía grata conversación, aunque algo unilateral,  
principalmente porque dos de los otros comensales estaban peleando,  
uno intentaba no hacer caso a los otros comensales que peleaban y el  
último estaba mirando la pelea.

Akane no estaba en la mesa esa mañana. Con su inefable atención al  
detalle, Ranma se percató unos diez minutos después de haberse  
sentado.

—Oye —dijo, volviéndose hacia Nabiki y atrapando sin mirar entre dos  
palillos la estocada de su padre apuntada a un encurtido—, ¿y Akane?

Nabiki levantó la mano, palma hacia arriba.

—Cien yenes y te digo lo que sé, Saotome.

Ranma se estaba llevando la mano a la billetera antes de recordar que  
esta aún seguía arriba, en la cómoda, de lo cual se dio cuenta poco  
después de ocurrírsele que alguien más aparte de Nabiki podía saber el  
paradero de Akane.

—Oye, Kasumi, ¿y Akane? —dijo.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros ante la pérdida de cien yenes, y miró a  
Genma pasar un brazo por detrás de la espalda de Ranma e intentar  
sacar desde un ángulo inesperado un pedazo de tofu.

—Creo que todavía está trotando —dijo Kasumi, mientras Ranma sujetaba  
el brazo de su padre sobre la mesa y se apoderaba de un pedazo de pollo  
del plato del viejo al mismo tiempo.

—Por lo general ya está acá a esta hora —comentó Soun, arriesgando  
una miradita por sobre el diario. Viendo a Genma liberar el brazo y hacer  
un intento audaz por agarrar el tazón de arroz de su hijo, volvió a  
emprender la retirada detrás de su barrera de prensa escrita.

—Cielos, ojalá no le haya pasado nada —dijo Kasumi, evitando con  
cuidado que la salsa de soya se derramara sobre la mesa cuando la  
estocada redireccionada de un palillo de Ranma hizo al frasco  
tambalearse inestablemente.

—No te preocupes por Akane —dijo Ranma, luego aplicó a su padre un  
codazo en la cara y cogió su tazón de arroz cuando cayó de la mano del  
viejo que lo había estado aferrando—, lo único que podría ser un peligro  
para ella es otro gorila. Y tendría que ser grande, además.

Soun estaba a punto de lanzarse en una diatriba emocional acerca del  
deber y la preocupación para con la prometida de uno, pero se detuvo  
cuando Akane entró en el comedor del pórtico trasero. Ranma esperó en  
silencio que ella no hubiera escuchado el comentario del gorila. La  
distracción por la aparición de Akane le permitió a su padre zambullirse en  
pos del verdadero objetivo. Porque el tazón de arroz había sido tan solo  
una distracción; Genma iba en realidad tras la sopa de miso de Ranma.  
Con aire distraído, Ranma la quitó del camino, le dio un cabezazo a su  
padre contra la superficie de la mesa, para luego poner la sopa donde  
estaba.

—Hola a todos —dijo Akane, apartándose de los ojos un mechón de pelo  
sudoroso.

—Buenos días, Akane —dijo Kasumi—. ¿La pasaste bien trotando?

—Sí, gracias, Kasumi —respondió Akane—. Algo pasa en el santuario que  
está cerca del mercado.

—¿Hmm? —dijo Nabiki, levantando la vista hacia su hermana menor.

—Hay como tres patrullas —dijo Akane, sentándose a la mesa junto a  
Ranma.

—Santo cielo, ojalá no sea nada malo —dijo Kasumi, y se puso una mano  
contra la mejilla.

—¿Alguna idea de qué pasa, Akane? —preguntó Ranma, volviéndose para  
mirarla.

—La verdad, no —dijo Akane, sirviéndose arroz del vaporizador.

—¿Quieres ir a echar un ojo después del desayuno? —dijo Ranma.

Akane pareció perpleja un momento:

—¿Ir juntos, dices?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? —dijo Ranma, encogiéndose de hombros.

—B... Bueno. No sería malo —dijo Akane—. Espérame, me visto y vamos.

—Claro —dijo Ranma.

La comida terminó en bastante paz. Genma había decidido renunciar a la  
comida de su hijo, y se fijó en su plato respectivo para descubrir que  
alguien ya le había comido todo. Tirándole a Ranma una mirada hostil, se  
levantó de la mesa y se fue adentro.

—¿Listo para un par de juegos, Tendo? —dijo al pasar junto a Soun.

—Desde luego, Saotome —dijo Soun, doblando el diario—. Siempre y  
cuando esté preparado para perder otra vez.

—Por supuesto, Tendo. Por supuesto —dijo Genma, riéndose.

Los dos viejos amigos entraron en la casa, dejando a los demás en  
la mesa. Akane se retiró y subió al segundo piso, mientras Kasumi  
comenzaba a retirar los platos del desayuno. Ranma se ofreció a ayudar,  
y Nabiki recogió el diario desechado por su padre y fue hasta la sala para  
leer la sección de economía.

Ranma ayudó a Kasumi a llevar todo hasta la cocina, donde ella empezó  
a lavar. Ranma subió a su cuarto a buscar la billetera, en caso de  
necesitarla después. La cogió de la cómoda y, como idea de último  
minuto, tomó también una gorra de béisbol con el logo del Departamento  
de Atletismo de Furinkan. Iba a hacer calor hoy.

Gorra en la cabeza y cartera en el bolsillo, Ranma salió al pasillo justo  
cuando Akane salía de su habitación. Llevaba un bonito vestido azul y un  
sombrero de paja de ala ancha. Le quedaba bien, aunque Ranma no  
sentía inclinación de decírselo. Podía hacerse ideas erróneas.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó él.

—Sip —dijo Akane—. ¿Qué estará pasando allá?

—Ya iremos a saber, creo yo —dijo Ranma, luego se deslizó por la  
baranda y cayó en pie al final de las escaleras. Akane las bajó de modo  
más sosegado. Cuando pasaron por la sala de estar, Soun y Genma  
asintieron a modo de saludo y luego volvieron a su juego de shogi. Nabiki  
estaba enfrascada en el diario y no les dio ni una mirada breve.

Salieron. Ranma miró el cielo: azul y sin nubes, y parecía extenderse  
infinito por sobre sus cabezas. El sol todavía no alcanzaba su elevación  
completa; cuando lo hiciera, el calor sería aún más considerable que  
ahora.

Apuraron el paso; el santuario no quedaba muy lejos, pero podían  
perderse de algo interesante si iban muy lento.

—Anda, ¿qué diablos puede pasar en este barrio para que lleguen  
tres patrullas? —dijo Ranma mientras caminaban.

—No sé. Debe ser algo bastante grande, sea lo que sea —dijo Akane,  
levantándose un poco el ala del sombrero.

—En una de esas mataron a alguien —dijo Ranma en tono de broma.

Akane se estremeció un tanto.

—No lo digas ni en broma, Ranma. Podría ser algo serio de verdad.

—Ya, cálmate, Akane. Era broma, nada más. A lo mejor robaron la tienda  
de alguien. Eso es lo peor que pasa por estos lados.

—Ojalá tengas razón, Ranma —dijo Akane, y se ajustó nuevamente el  
sombrero en lo que ahora parecía ser un tic nervioso—. De verdad espero  
que tengas razón.

Cuando estaban a una cuadra del santuario, ya podían ver el gentío y las  
luces centelleantes de las patrullas policiales; Akane se había equivocado  
en cuanto al número, al parecer. Ranma podía ver cinco, por lo menos.

—Hay más patrullas que antes —dijo Akane—. ¿Qué estará pasando?

—Bueno, no vamos a saber nada si nos quedamos aquí parados —dijo  
Ranma—. Vamos.

La tomó de la mano sin pensar y tiró de ella corriendo hacia la  
muchedumbre. Akane dio un respingo y se puso un tanto nerviosa, pero  
mantuvo el paso de él, más que nada porque de lo contrario la habría  
hecho caerse. El gentío no era muy grande a las ocho y media de la  
mañana, pero bastaba para estorbarles la visual. Ranma y Akane llegaron  
hasta el borde de la aglomeración.

—Oiga —dijo Ranma, palmoteando el hombro del hombre delante de él. El  
hombre se volvió y los miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ranma.

—No sé —dijo el hombre, con una encogida de hombros—. La policía no  
dice nada. Están tratando hacer que todos se vayan, y pusieron barreras  
y todo. No van a dejar a nadie entrar al santuario, eso está más que  
claro. Lo que haya pasado, pasó allá dentro.

—Gracias —dijo Ranma. Empezó a caminar rodeando el borde del  
apiñamiento, pero el santuario había sido cercado eficazmente.

—Por favor vuelvan a sus casas —dijo una voz por sobre el murmullo de  
la muchedumbre—. No hay nada para ver aquí, y lo único que logran es  
estorbar.

—Queremos saber qué pasa —exclamó una voz de entre la aglomeración.

—Miren —dijo la primera voz. Evidenciaba señales de fatiga, y lo más  
probable era que perteneciera a un agente de policía—. No hay nada que  
les vayamos a decir ahora. No me cabe duda de que va a estar en todos  
los diarios mañana, pero en este momento lo único que hacen es  
dificultarnos las cosas. Por favor, váyanse a sus casas y déjennos  
trabajar.

Murmurando, gran parte de la afluencia se dispersó. Unos cuantos  
curiosos más dedicados permanecieron al borde de las barreras, pero aún  
así no podían distinguir nada al interior del santuario en penumbra. La  
policía entraba y salía del pequeño santuario continuamente, al parecer.  
Varios agentes lacónicos se hallaban junto a las barreras, con los brazos  
cruzados sobre el pecho. Ranma avanzó hasta un sitio vacío junto a una  
de las barreras, seguido por una Akane reacia. Un hombre que estaba  
cerca de ellos hablaba con el agente del otro lado de la barrera.

—Ande, oficial. Entendámonos. ¿Que está pasando? —dijo el hombre.

El agente suspiró:

—Mire, señor. Le he dicho bastantes veces que todavía no vamos a decir  
lo que pasó. Por favor, vuélvase a su casa —dijo el efectivo, con una  
traza de hastío en la voz.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo el hombre—. Pero no pueden tener cosas así  
escondidas para siempre.

Dio media vuelta y se fue a grandes trancos. El policía dirigió su atención  
hacia Ranma y Akane, y suspiró.

—En cuanto a la primera pregunta, no, no les puedo decir lo que sucede.  
¿Alguna otra? —dijo.

—¿Por qué no nos pueden decir? —preguntó Ranma.

—No podemos.

Ranma se encogió de hombros:

—Bueno. Gracias de todos modos.

Y con eso, se retiró. Akane quedó allí pestañeando por un momento,  
sorprendida, luego siguió tras él.

—Eso fue notablemente educado, para ti —dijo.

—No te metas con alguien que te puede llevar preso —dijo Ranma—. Él  
hace su trabajo y punto.

Ranma se quitó la gorra de béisbol y se abanicó con ella mientras  
caminaba.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué quieres hacer, Akane?

—Mira que estás lleno de sorpresas hoy —dijo Akane.

—¿Qué estás hablando? —dijo Ranma, se caló otra vez la gorra y se  
volvió a mirarla.

—Pues, no me has dicho nada malo en toda la mañana, y ahora hasta  
estás ofreciendo hacer algo conmigo —dijo ella.

—¡Oye! ¿Uno no puede tratarte bien sin que te pongas toda rara? —dijo  
Ranma.

—Tal vez otro, no tú —dijo Akane, en tono burlón—. ¿Qué estás  
tramando, Ranma?

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, Akane supo que él no  
había captado la inflexión. El muchacho se metió las manos en los  
bolsillos y le dio la espalda:

—Caramba. Una vez a las quinientas uno trata de...

—Perdón, Ranma —dijo Akane—. Era broma, nada más.

—Claro, se nota —dijo Ranma, sin mirarla.

Akane se le acercó por detrás y pasó el brazo por dentro del de él.

—Ven, tontón —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Vamos al parque.

Ranma captó esta vez el tono de broma en la voz y devolvió la sonrisa:

—Que te quede claro que esto no es cita romántica ni nada.

—Por supuesto que no. En todo caso, por qué vas a querer salir con una  
ahombrada como yo, ¿cierto? —dijo Akane. Todavía sonaba como  
bromeando, pero había una tenue tristeza subyacente.

—Yo no dije eso... —dijo Ranma, antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía y  
taparse la boca con la mano.

—¿Entonces sí quieres salir conmigo? —dijo Akane demasiado rápido para  
gusto de él.

—Gahhh... Vayamos al parque y punto —dijo Ranma.

Akane se rió, y echaron a andar, cada uno pendiente de la presencia del  
otro, pero cómodos. El sol se elevó más en el cielo mientras caminaban la  
corta ruta al parque, y el calor del día se elevó con él. Se detuvieron más  
de una vez a la sombra de algún edificio, para abanicarse la cara o sólo  
para descansar unos momentos. Cuando pasaron por un puesto de  
helados, no pudieron resistirse y pronto iban caminando cada uno con un  
cono doble. Ahora las calles empezaban a llenarse de gente que  
disfrutaba del verano; el delito inquietante y desconocido de esa  
madrugada ya casi olvidado.

Cuando llegaron al parque, ya estaba lleno de gente que caminaba y  
se recreaba en el paisaje. Los árboles se erguían altos por sobre sus  
cabezas, y encontraron refugio del calor bajo el dosel de hojas. Dos  
niñas y un niño pasaron corriendo y riéndose, seguidos de sus padres  
sonrientes. Ranma miró pasar a los niños, y una sonrisa casi nostálgica  
pasó por su cara durante un momento.

—Chiquillos —le dijo a Akane.

—Tú también fuiste uno alguna vez.

—No así —dijo Ranma, negando con la cabeza—. Estaba viajando siempre  
con mi papá, ¿te acuerdas? La verdad, nunca tuve tiempo para andar  
jugando así. Tampoco tuve hermanos ni hermanas como para hacerlo.

Akane se dio cuenta de lo solitaria que debía haber sido la infancia de  
Ranma:

—Tu padre y nadie más. Pobre de ti.

Una nube pareció instalarse en las facciones de Ranma ante la mención  
de su padre.

—El viejo no siempre fue como ahora. —Pareció pensativo un momento.  
Luego sacudió la cabeza—. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Por supuesto que lo  
era. Yo no me daba cuenta, que es distinto.

—¿Qué sientes por tu papá? —le preguntó Akane sin pensar, antes de  
advertir lo personal de la pregunta.

—¿Qué, te crees Sigmund Freud? —dijo Ranma sonriendo y pronunciando  
mal el apellido.

—Freud —corrigió Akane, pronunciando correctamente.

Ranma se encogió de hombros. —Ese mismo.

—Si no quieres hablar de eso...

—No, está bien —dijo Ranma. Levantó la vista hacia los árboles antes de  
hablar—: Hay algunas cosas que le admiro a mi viejo. Su dedicación para  
el arte, cómo se resigna a convertirse en animal, el amor que le tenía a  
enseñarme. —Contrajo el ceño al continuar—: Pero hay muchas cosas  
más que me revientan. Me revienta su falta de honor, su avaricia, su  
falsedad. Me revienta la promesa que le hizo a mi madre, que me haya  
tenido tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Me revienta la forma en que se escapa  
o trata de zafarse con mentiras cuando le sale al paso algo que no puede  
vencer. Me revienta la manera en que me usaba como mercancía para  
comerciar, y cómo en eso arruinó la vida de Ukyo.

Ranma suspiró, y el ceño se le distendió:

—Pero no lo puedo odiar. No creo que nadie pueda odiar de verdad a sus  
papás.

—Aunque a veces una se puede enojar muchísimo con ellos —dijo Akane.

—Eso —Ranma se rió por lo bajo—. Casi siempre.

—A cada rato —dijo Akane, riéndose.

La seriedad se había roto y Akane se apoyó contra el árbol; sintió lo  
áspero de la corteza contra la espalda del vestido. Ranma fue a pararse  
junto a ella, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y descansó también contra  
el árbol un momento. Luego estiró los brazos hacia arriba, saltó y se  
impulsó hasta la rama que estaba sobre ellos. Akane echó la cabeza  
atrás y lo miró, sonriendo.

—Siempre te tienes que andar luciendo, ¿no, Ranma? —dijo. Ranma  
sonrió, se estiró sobre la rama y recostó la cabeza contra el árbol.

—Así soy yo —dijo, y le sacó la lengua, mirándola desde arriba. Se sentó  
derecho sobre la rama y se sujetó con una mano mientras se inclinaba  
hacia abajo y le ofrecía la otra.

—Ven —le dijo—, te ayudo a subir.

Akane levantó un ceja y lo miró dudosa:

—¿Con una sola mano?

—Por supuesto —dijo Ranma—. Anda. Tómame la mano.

Akane aún no parecía convencida.

—Anda, Akane. ¿Confías en mí o no? —dijo Ranma.

Akane estiró las dos manos y asió la de él.

—Agárrate fuerte —dijo Ranma. Luego, con un tirón del brazo, la alzó  
sin esfuerzo hasta la rama, a su lado. La rama era ancha y fuerte, y  
soportaba fácilmente el peso de los dos. Ranma sacó la mano de  
entre las de Akane y la puso en la espalda de ella, estabilizando a su  
prometida, que parecía un tanto temblorosa. Akane puso las manos sobre  
la rama y encontró su equilibrio. Ranma le palmoteó la espalda y bajó la  
mano.

—No te vayas a caer —le dijo.

—No me caigo —dijo Akane.

Dejaron las piernas pendiendo del costado de la rama durante un rato,  
escuchando sin hablar los sonidos del parque debajo de ellos. Los niños  
volvieron a pasar corriendo, haciendo señas y señalando a Akane y a  
Ranma antes de echar a correr otra vez.

—Ranma, ¿puedo preguntarte algo si prometes decirme la verdad?  
—dijo Akane.

—¿Hmm? —dijo Ranma, mirándola de reojo—. ¿Qué?

—Prométeme que me vas a decir la verdad.

—¿Qué me quieres preguntar? —inquirió Ranma, a la defensiva.

—Nada más di que me dirás la verdad —dijo Akane—. ¿Por favor?

—Sí, claro —dijo Ranma—. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

—¿Listo?

—Dale, pregunta, Akane.

—¿Cómo te sientes con nuestro compromiso?

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres saber algo así? —se evadió Ranma,  
corriéndose por la rama, para alejarse un poco de Akane.

—Ranma, lo prometiste —dijo Akane en voz baja. Él dejó de moverse y la  
miró con gesto nervioso.

—Me... me... —tartamudeó Ranma.

Akane suspiró:

—Ya, bueno. Déjame empezar otra vez. ¿Cómo te sientes conmigo?

Ranma puso cara de querer salir corriendo, pero aquello se dificultaba al  
estar en un árbol. Miró hacia el suelo y tosió unas cuantas veces.

—Llevamos comprometidos más de un año, y casi siempre no hacemos  
más que pelear —dijo Akane—. Tienes otras tres mujeres que parecen  
caerte mucho mejor que yo.

—Oye...

—¿Así que por qué no lo cancelamos? —dijo Akane, la última parte  
saliéndole casi como sollozo.

—No lo dirás en serio —dijo Ranma, palideciendo.

—Claro que lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué te quedas conmigo? ¿Es sólo para  
que tú y tu papá puedan tener casa y comida gratis?

—No, Akane, no es por eso —dijo Ranma.

Se acercó a ella en la rama, le pasó un brazo titubeante por los hombros  
y se la acercó. Ella descansó la cabeza en su hombro, y Ranma vio que  
estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué piensas que otras me caen mejor que tú? —dijo Ranma con  
voz suave.

—Bueno, tú nunca las insultas como me insultas a mí —dijo Akane.

—¿Cómo, que te insulto? —dijo Ranma, con genuina sorpresa en la voz.

—Te burlas de cómo cocino, de técnica para las mis artes marciales, de  
cómo me veo, ¡de todo! ¿Cómo crees que se siente cuando tu prometido  
piensa que eres una ahombrada y fea que no sabe cocinar?

Ranma se quedó en silencio un momento y preguntó:

—¿Cómo crees que se siente cuando la prometida de uno piensa que  
uno es un travesti degenerado que siempre anda a escondidas con otras  
mujeres?

—¿De qué estás hablan...? —empezó Akane, luego deglutió—. Ah.

—Yo creo que los dos tenemos que dejar de decir algunas cosas —dijo  
Ranma.

—Sí —dijo Akane.

—Yo no digo en serio muchas de esas cosas —dijo Ranma—. Es que a  
veces me enojo, eso es todo.

—Yo me enojo mucho también —dijo Akane—. Y digo cosas que no quiero  
decir.

Ranma suspiró.

—Perdona, Akane.

—Perdón, Ranma.

—¿Podemos partir otra vez?

—¿Otra vez?

—Eso.

—¿Qué sientes por mí?

Ranma no vaciló al responder esta vez:

—Yo... no sé en realidad qué siento por ti, Akane. Sé cómo me siento  
con las otras chicas. Ukyo es mi mejor amiga, y lamento que mi papá la  
haya lastimado tanto hace tantos años, pero por ella no siento nada más  
allá de amistad. Shampoo es simpática, pero definitivamente no es mi  
tipo. Además —se rió despacio—, si me casara con ella, Mousse no  
pararía hasta matarme, o hasta que yo lo mate a él.

Akane lo miró con una esperanza extraña en los ojos.

—¿Y Kodachi?

Ranma se estremeció visiblemente.

—Akane. Esperaba que tuvieras mejor opinión de mí.

—Pero no estamos hablando de las otras. ¿Y yo?

—Como dije. No sé en realidad cómo me siento contigo. A veces, me  
hacer enojar mucho. Otras veces, lo único que quiero es be...

Ranma se mordió la última palabra. Akane lo miró:

—¿Lo único que quieres es...?

—Nada, Akane.

—¿Esto?

Akane levantó la cabeza del hombro de él y lo besó ligeramente en los  
labios durante un instante. Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron de par en par  
por un momento y pareció perder el control del cuerpo. Con un grito,  
cayó de espaldas del árbol, llevándose a Akane con él. La giró, se puso  
delante de ella en el aire y recibió todo el impacto cuando golpearon el  
suelo, al amortiguar la caída con el cuerpo. Akane se le quitó de encima y  
él permaneció tendido, inmóvil.

—¡Ranma! ¡Perdón! ¡Ranma, levántate, por favor! —dijo.

Ranma soltó un quejido y abrió los ojos.

—¿Mami? —dijo con voz chillona.

Akane se alarmó.

"Ay, no... no puede tener amnesia", pensó Akane. Se arrodilló junto a él y  
le acunó la cabeza.

—Ranma, por favor. Tú eres fuerte...

—Mami... Tuve un sueño... —dijo él con voz infantil.

—Ay, Ranma... Todo es culpa mía...

—Estaba muy alto...

—Ranma...

—Y una ahombrada me hizo caerme —dijo con su voz normal,  
incorporándose.

—¡RANMA! ¡SÍ SERAS...!

—Akane, era una bro...

BLAM.

—...mita... —dijo Ranma, volando hacia el horizonte.

Akane bajó el puño y empezó a reírse.

—Ay, Ranma —dijo, moviendo la cabeza.

~ o ~

—¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Hubo un ruido sordo cuando Ranma se estrelló contra un poste de luz,  
rebotó y cayó como un bulto al suelo. Hacía mucho que había aprendido  
a recibir los golpes de Akane; ella tenía mucha distancia, pero no mucha  
potencia. La caída era lo que más dolía; decidió quedarse allí caído hasta  
que los huesos dejaran de dolerle. Los peatones lo dejaron tirado ahí;  
casi todos los que vivían en esa área se habían acostumbrado a tenerlo  
de repente cayendo del cielo. Bueno, se habían acostumbrado a ello  
tanto como uno puede acostumbrarse a un joven, o posiblemente una  
joven, que cae inesperadamente del cielo como plomo para aterrizar  
sobre la calle frente a uno.

Por último, Ranma se sintió lo bastante bien para ponerse en pie, aunque  
no para hacer mucho más que eso. Al menos sanaba rápido; en unos  
pocos minutos estaría como nuevo.

Miró el entorno para intentar orientarse. Sólo Dios sabía dónde había  
aterrizado después del moquete de Akane. Divisando el letrero conocido  
de un local, Ranma sonrió y se dirigió hacia él. Un okonomiyaki le venía de  
perillas ahora.

Hizo a un lado la cortina que servía como puerta a Ukyo en el verano y  
entró al restaurante. Estaba levemente más fresco allí que afuera, pero  
no mucho. Había clientes dispersos esperando el desayuno, pero el  
Ucchan no empezaría a llenarse de verdad hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Ukyo lo vio tan pronto como entró por la puerta. La chef llevaba jeans  
cortados y una camiseta delgada con espalda descubierta, mientras  
trabajaba sobre la parrilla. Muchos de sus clientes masculinos parecían  
tan pendientes de ella como de la comida, pero todos le prestaron más  
atención a sus respectivos platos cuando entró el prometido de Ukyo.

—Hola, Ranchan —dijo Ukyo, y señaló con su mano libre un taburete  
vacío frente al mostrador—. Toma asiento.

—Gracias, Ucchan —dijo Ranma, sentándose.

Su amiga tenía el pelo atado en una coleta larga, y no pudo sino notar  
lo poco de su atlética figura que ocultaba el atuendo. Recordando el  
momento con Akane de hacía apenas un corto rato, le dio el garrotazo a  
todo pensamiento que fuera en esa dirección.

Ukyo desvió la mirada de él por un momento, para enviar dos de sus  
okonomiyaki de costumbre volando por el salón en distintas direcciones  
hasta aterrizar sobre los platos de sus clientes con precisión perfecta.  
Hubo amagos de aplauso por el todo el reducido espacio del restaurante.  
Ukyo sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia teatral para sus clientes,  
antes de regresar la atención a Ranma.

—¿Qué se cuenta, corazón? —dijo Ukyo, entregándole un plato y  
depositando un okonomiyaki fresco sobre este.

—Yo no mucho —dijo Ranma mientras probaba el primer bocado—. Pero  
pasa algo en el santuario de aquí cerca.

—¿El que está cerca del mercado? —dijo Ukyo, inclinándose sobre el  
mostrador para acercar la cara a la de él. El interés le chispeaba en los  
ojos.

—Sí —dijo Ranma, y se metió otro pedazo de okonomiyaki en la boca—.  
Akane y yo fuimos a mirar en la mañana, pero había tantos polis que no  
pudimos ver nada.

—¿Hmmm? ¿Y qué pasó con Akane? —dijo Ukyo, estirando una mano  
esbelta para rozar un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla de él—. ¿Ella te hizo  
esto?

—No exactamente —dijo él—. Creo que fue con el aterrizaje.

—Ella no te trata bien, corazón —chistó Ukyo—. Deberías buscarte una  
mujer que sí.

—Ahh, Akane no es tan mala. Digo, justo antes que me pegara, nos...

Ranma se interrumpió al ver los ojos de Ukyo agrandarse. Su recuerdo de  
lo que había pasado en el árbol volvió con pleno ímpetu, y se dio cuenta  
de que quizá no fuese la idea más genial del mundo ir contándoles a  
todos ese nuevo aspecto de su relación con Akane.

Sobre todo a Ukyo. Ya le había hecho bastante daño, o al menos su  
padre lo había hecho. Lo último que deseaba era hacerla sufrir una  
segunda vez.

—¿Qué hicieron? —dijo Ukyo en un murmullo siseante, luego de inclinarse  
para acercársele aún más. Tenían las caras a sólo unos centímetros de  
distancia.

—Eeh, eeh... —dijo Ranma, mirando desesperadamente de lado a lado en  
busca de alguna ruta de escape—. Nada, Ukyo —dijo por último,  
recurriendo a la vieja táctica de la evasión.

—Eh, bueno —dijo Ukyo con tono incierto, luego se enderezó y le dio al  
nervioso Ranma un poco más de espacio para respirar. El muchacho  
suspiró de alivio involuntariamente y tomó su gorra, pasándose la mano  
por la frente.

—¿Acalorado, corazón? —dijo Ukyo, poniendo más batido en la plancha  
mientras hablaba.

—Está mejor aquí que afuera —dijo Ranma.

Ukyo se encogió de hombros:

—No mucho. Ojalá me alcanzara para un acondicionador de aire más  
bueno, pero hasta entonces nos vamos a tener que conformar con este,  
¿no?

Ukyo estiró la mano y pegó un tortazo sobre el acondicionador de aire,  
voluminoso y destartalado, que servía para refrescar en algo el local.  
Traqueteó ruidosamente por un minuto, luego las tiras de papel en frente  
de la rejilla dejaron de flotar y, con un gemido como de animal torturado,  
el aparato arcaico pareció renunciar a su larga lucha, y murió.

—Ah, caramba —dijo Ukyo—. Le propinó una mirada furibunda al  
acondicionador de aire y lo tundió nuevamente. Este tosió, y luego  
revivió. Ella se volvió hacia Ranma, sirviéndole automáticamente otro  
okonomiyaki.

—Gracias —dijo él, luego empezó con el segundo del día.

Varios clientes más entraron entonces, y Ukyo estuvo ocupada sirviendo  
los pedidos durante los minutos siguientes. Cuando terminó, se volvió a  
inclinar sobre el mostrador y miró a Ranma.

—Estaba pensando, Ranchan —le dijo—, que voy a estar ocupada casi  
todo el verano atendiendo el local, pero voy a tener algo de tiempo libre.

—¿En serio? Magnífico, Ucchan. Tienes que relajarte alguna vez, con lo  
duro que trabajas.

—Sería bonito si nos juntáramos alguna vez, ¿no crees? —dijo Ukyo.  
Advirtió que Ranma había terminado el segundo okonomiyaki, y  
distraídamente le pasó otro.

—¿No estamos en eso ahora? —dijo Ranma entre mascadas. Ukyo sopló  
un suspiro exasperado que le desordenó el flequillo.

—No así, contigo viniendo a mi restorán. Digo que podríamos ir a ver una  
película, o ir de picnic o algo —dijo.

La cara de Ranma se iluminó con la sonrisa que Ukyo siempre halló  
imposible de resistir.

—Genial, Ucchan. Sería perfecto. Sería genial pasar un rato con mi mejor  
amiga. A lo mejor Akane o Ryoga podrían venir, para salir si el día está  
bonito o algo —dijo Ranma con entusiasmo.

Ukyo sintió el estómago apretársele mientras él hablaba, pero mantuvo la  
sonrisa en la cara, aunque no en el corazón.

—Sí. Bonito. Sería —dijo Ukyo entre dientes apretados.

Ranma pestañeó confusamente por un momento, luego se levantó del  
asiento y tocó levemente la mano de ella.

—¿Estás bien, Ucchan? —dijo Ranma, con preocupación en la voz. Ukyo  
se recuperó y asintió.

—Estoy bien, Ranchan. Muy bien.

—Me alegro —dijo Ranma, dándole otra sonrisa de nuevo—. Me  
asustaste, pensé que te pasaba algo.

El muchacho levantó la vista hacia el reloj de la pared, y notó que la  
manecilla corta acababa de llegar al diez.

—En fin, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, Ucchan. Cuídate.

—Cuídate, Ranchan —dijo ella en voz queda.

Las yemas de los dedos de Ranma rozaron las de Ukyo cuando el  
muchacho dio media vuelta para irse, y por mucho que ella deseara que  
fuese intencional, sabía en el alma que había sido sin querer.

Le miró la espalda en su retirada al atravesar la cortina del local, la  
desenvoltura natural y airosa con que se movía, y luego se había ido, y  
una parte de ella se iba con él. Ukyo cerró los ojos un momento, luego  
los abrió a tiempo para ver entrar a dos clientes más.

—Dos de lujo, por favor —dijo el chico, de la mano con la muchacha que  
estaba detrás de él.

Se sentaron al mostrador, todavía tomados de la mano; Ukyo les dio la  
espalda y desahogó el dolor cocinando.

~ o ~

Ranma caminaba con rapidez por las calles luego de abandonar el  
Ucchan, tratando de decidir dónde ir a continuación. Podía volver a la  
casa, pero en realidad no se sentía capaz de ver a Akane en ese  
momento, hasta tener algún rato para pensar lo que había pasado entre  
ellos esa mañana.

El beso había sido distinto de cualquier cosa que hubiera habido entre  
los dos. No había sido como con el desafío que casi condujera a uno,  
después de haber sido besado por Mikado Sanzenin mientras era mujer, o  
lo que había ocurrido la primera vez que había entrado en el estado de  
puño-de-gato delante de ella.

Había sido... bueno... rico. Y sorprendente, viniendo de Akane, que  
generalmente parecía tener tanto interés romántico en él como lo tendría  
en un depravado que cambia de sexos. Que era lo que ella parecía  
considerarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Él siempre había sospechado que  
Akane tenía más sentimientos por él de los que expresaba, así como  
sabía que él tenía más sentimientos por ella de los que le mostraba al  
mundo. Le gustaba pensar que el problema no era tanto entre él y  
Akane, como lo era entre él y el resto de su vida estrambótica. Dejados  
solos, Akane y él podían llevarse bastante bien; estaban apenas  
empezando a desarrollar una relación casi normal para cuando Shampoo  
había aparecido. Las cosas simplemente habían ido de mal en peor desde  
allí, y, conforme llegaba más y más gente que quería o casarse con él o  
asesinarlo, había parecido que Akane y él estaban destinados a pugnar  
por menudencias.

Pero, como había demostrado esa mañana, las cosas parecían ir  
mejorando. Pero ¿cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir? Al parecer Akane  
había expresado su interés en él; ¿había hecho él algo para retribuirlo?  
No, él se había limitado a hacer de todo el asunto una broma idiota.

—¡AGGGH! ¡Tarado! —exclamó Ranma de pronto, asustando a varios  
transeúntes. Comenzó a darse cabezazos contra un poste telefónico  
cercano, habiendo visto a Ryoga proceder así varias veces. Acaso le  
ayudara a aliviar su desazón por cometer semejante chambonada  
romántica.

Al final, solo le hizo doler la cabeza. Lo achacó a no tener ni con mucho  
la cabeza tan dura como Ryoga, y trató de estimar qué podía hacer para  
rescatar la situación. Francamente, no tenía idea. Ranma era muy bueno  
para algunas cosas, tales como golpear gente y ganar cuanta cosa  
tuviera "Artes Marciales" en alguna parte del título, pero en otras áreas,  
tales como establecer relaciones sociales normales, comunes a la vida  
adolescente, se encontraba como a un peldaño por debajo del técnico  
informático promedio, si bien tenía probablemente un potencial mucho  
mayor de éxito con las féminas, si es que no el interés.

¿Qué era lo que siempre decía su viejo que se debía hacer cuando uno  
estaba atorado sin respuesta? Preguntarle a alguien que sepa, pensó.  
Esa parecía ser la mejor idea, de todas maneras; el problema era  
encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo en el área de las mujeres.  
Ranma pasó por una lista mental de la gente a quién conocía lo suficiente  
para preguntar.

Su padre quedaba totalmente descartado, por supuesto. También el  
señor Tendo; ambos estarían tan complacidos de que Ranma estuviera al  
parecer mostrando interés en Akane, que les iba a entrar la necesidad de  
repartir la noticia por la ciudad entera.

Con preguntarle a Ryoga lo único que lograba era poner la vida en  
peligro; además, el marrano se hacía añicos en frente de cualquier chica,  
incluso de Ranma cuando se disfrazaba.

Kuno era inútil también. Aparte de que al parecer había caído de cabeza  
demasiadas veces durante los años de infancia, también trataría de  
asesinar a Ranma. Y sus tácticas de declamar poesía y alternadamente  
amenazar con sacar la mierda a golpes a cualquiera que mostrara interés  
en "sus" mujeres habían tenido hasta ahora, y tal vez para siempre, un  
nivel nulo de éxito.

Por otro lado estaba Mousse; también podía intentar matar a Ranma al  
principio pero, ahora que lo pensaba, era tal vez la mejor opción entre  
todos los que Ranma conocía. Después de todo, Mousse había invitado a  
salir a Shampoo muchas veces; su falta de éxito se debía más al total  
desprecio de Shampoo por su existencia que a alguna falla del abordaje,  
en opinión de Ranma. Tal vez no le haría mal pegársele un poquito menos,  
aunque, con todo lo demás, en eso guardaba un vago parecido con ella.

Sí, sería con Mousse. Supuso que era el menor de bastantes males, pero  
no había mucho más que se le ocurriera a Ranma por el momento.

~ o ~

El restaurante chino estaba pronto a abrir cuando Ranma llegó; podía ver  
dentro a Mousse bajar las sillas de encima de las mesas. Con suerte,  
podría entrar, hablar con Mousse y salir antes que Shampoo lo divisara.

Si la suerte fuera mujer, con seguridad no sería Shampoo, al menos para  
Ranma. Un chorro morado atravesó la visión de Ranma, y luego fue  
golpeado con una fuerza tan imparable como un camión, aunque  
considerablemente más atractiva.

—¡Ailen! ¡Shampoo tan feliz de ver! Nos casamos ahora mismo, ¿sí? —dijo  
Shampoo, aferrándose fuertemente a Ranma. Al menos no lo había tirado  
al suelo esta vez; en su visión del restaurante, Ranma vio la silla que  
sostenía Mousse romperse en las manos del muchacho de túnica, que  
observaba la escena de afuera a través de sus gruesos anteojos.

—Eh, no, Shampoo. En realidad, quiero hablar con Mousse —dijo Ranma.

—¿Para qué hablar con Mousse? Ranma ya lo vence muchas veces por  
Shampoo; queda con Shampoo, pasemos bien juntos.

Shampoo acompañó sus palabras moviéndose de manera tal de guiar la  
mano de Ranma hasta rozar contra la suavidad del muslo de ella, por  
debajo del ligero vestido que llevaba. Ranma vio a Mousse tirar los restos  
de la silla y enfilar hacia la puerta del restaurante. Avanzando, el  
muchacho hizo un movimiento rápido con el brazo y una extensión de  
casi un metro de acero afilado saltó a su mano derecha. Ranma tenía  
bastante certeza de saber exactamente dónde intentaría meterla cuando  
llegara afuera.

—¡SAOTO...! —dijo Mousse al abrir con furor la puerta frontal del  
restaurante, justo antes de caer como un bulto sobre la calle. Detrás de  
él, Cologne bajó su bastón y pasó con gran soltura por sobre Mousse,  
saliendo a la calle. Shampoo todavía estaba agarrada fuertemente a  
Ranma, mientras este hacía su mejor empeño por escapar.

—Yerno —dijo Cologne con su voz ancestral—. Entra. Quiero hablar  
contigo.

Ranma avanzó unos cuantos pasos, para alejarse de Shampoo. Ella siguió  
con él, todavía abrazándolo firmemente.

—Shampoo —dijo Cologne.

La sola palabra, y la forma de decirla, tuvieron más efecto sobre la  
amazona enamorada que el que mil palabras de protesta y un día de  
forcejeo hubieran tenido para Ranma. Shampoo soltó instantáneamente a  
su amado, y pareció casi haber sido puesta en posición firme con un  
chasquido de dedos.

—¿Sí, bisabuela? —dijo.

—Lleva a ese tonto adentro. Estará inconsciente unos minutos. Yerno,  
hablaré contigo en privado.

—¡Oye! Yo no soy tu yerno, momia —dijo Ranma, recuperando sus  
facultades, tantas como tenía, luego de su liberación por parte de  
Shampoo.

—Más respeto, muchacho. Lo que vamos a hablar no tiene que ver con  
tu matrimonio con mi bisnieta. Ahora ven —dijo Cologne parcamente,  
mientras Shampoo cargaba a Mousse sin mucha delicadeza a través de la  
puerta.

Ranma siguió de mala gana a la matriarca amazona al interior del  
restaurante y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Shampoo arrojó a Mousse al  
piso sin ceremonia alguna y fue a ocuparse de preparar el restaurante  
para el día. Cologne atravesó la puerta que Ranma sabía, del corto  
tiempo en que había trabajado allí tratando de conseguir la Píldora Fénix,  
conducía a la bodega. Curioso ante el reservado comportamiento de la  
vieja, Ranma la siguió. La bodega estaba vagamente iluminada por una  
bombilla vacilante que colgaba del techo, y algo de sol entraba por una  
ventana reducida, pero limpia, que daba al patio trasero del restaurante.  
Cologne se balanceaba con cuidado sobre su bastón encima de un alto  
de cajas, mirando desde arriba a Ranma como un ave de presa vetusta.

—Cierra la puerta, yerno —dijo después de un momento. Ranma así lo  
hizo y saltó luego a de una pila de cajas cercana para ponerse a un nivel  
igual al de Cologne. Cruzó las piernas por debajo y se sentó tan  
cómodamente como era posible sobre un alto de cajas.

—¿Qué quieres, momia? ¿Y por qué tanto misterio? —dijo Ranma,  
descansando el mentón en una mano y mirando a Cologne con  
desconfianza.

—¿Te enteraste del disturbio en el santuario esta mañana? —dijo  
Cologne. Ranma asintió, y la anciana continuó—: Es apenas el comienzo.

—¿Cómo, el comienzo? —dijo Ranma, genuinamente extrañado.

—Uno no vive tanto tiempo como yo sin aprender a sentir cuando vienen  
los problemas —dijo Cologne—. Es en parte instinto y en parte  
entrenamiento, aprender a abrir los sentidos a la presencia del peligro.

—¿Como la, cómosellama, preconosequé?

—Precognición. Imagino que esa es la mejor manera en que podría  
concebirla alguien que no lo comprendiera completamente. Yo no puedo  
ver el futuro, yerno. Puedo captar impresiones vagas de lo que viene, si  
tengo suerte.

—Pero ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con el santuario? —dijo Ranma.

Cologne se dio vuelta y miró por la ventana durante un momento antes  
de volver a hablar, con la espalda hacia Ranma:

—Lo que ocurrió en el santuario fue apenas el primer soplo de los vientos  
negros —dijo ella, con lo que a Ranma le sonó casi como un suspiro—.  
Viene la tempestad, yerno. Y temo, por todos nosotros, lo que pueda  
traer.

—Habla claro, momia —dijo Ranma. Cologne se dio una súbita vuelta para  
mirarlo de frente, su pelo largo y blanco ondeando con el giro.

—Ojalá pudiera, muchacho —dijo con voz dura—. Ojalá pudiera hablar  
claro de lo que veo para todos nosotros. Pero no puedo. Sólo sé que hoy  
fue el principio, y que todos tenemos un papel que cumplir en lo que  
viene.

Salió de un salto de encima de las cajas hacia la puerta que conducía al  
área principal del restaurante.

—Ahora retírate, yerno —dijo—. No tengo nada más que decirte.

—Pero yo venía a hablar con Mousse... —empezó Ranma.

Cologne lo miró con hostilidad.

—Si de verdad qiueres hablar con ese tonto, vuelve en alguna ocasión  
cuando no lo necesite para trabajar —dijo ella, abrió la puerta y  
abandonó la bodega.

Ranma la siguió. Mousse seguía inconsciente en el piso, mientras  
Shampoo tarareaba bajito, limpiando las mesas. Se dio vuelta y vio a  
Ranma, y empezó a acercársele alegremente antes de detenerse al  
advertir el ceño arrugado de él.

—¿Ailen? ¿Tú bien? —dijo Shampoo, yendo a pararse junto a  
él.

—¿Hmm? Ah, sí, Shampoo. Bien —dijo Ranma, y salió rápidamente del  
local antes de que Shampoo tuviera oportunidad de expresarle más  
afecto.

Ella lo miró irse con tristeza, luego volvió a las mesas con un suspiro.

—Shampoo... —murmuró Mousse en su estupor—. Ay, Shampoo...

Shampoo le tiró un cenicero, aunque sin mucha atención.

Afuera, Ranma se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos, molesto por no  
haber podido hablar con Mousse. Reflexionando el asunto, había sido tal  
vez mala idea de todos modos; Mousse no sentía más agrado por él que  
Ryoga o Kuno. La única ventaja verdadera había sido que, a diferencia de  
esos dos, Mousse no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por Akane. Hasta  
donde Ranma podía ver, todos los demás hombres de Nerima parecían  
sentirla. Y por unos días, cuando menos, no podría hablar con Mousse sin  
ser atacado, considerando lo que había sucedido esta mañana.

Estaba siempre la posibilidad de preguntarle a Ukyo, por supuesto. Era su  
mejor amiga y, después de todo, mujer. Ella sabría exactamente lo que  
una chica querría que un chico hiciera; pero una agitación imprecisa en la  
mente de Ranma le dijo que quizá no fuera buena idea pedirle consejo a  
Ukyo acerca de Akane.

No llegué muy lejos buscando consejo gratis, pensó Ranma con un  
suspiro. Pero supuso que sólo le quedaba una ruta que tomar, por muy  
desagradable que le fuese. Comprobó que la billetera no se hubiese caído  
durante el trayecto aéreo vía Akane. No se le había caído. Ranma suspiró  
otra vez. Iba a necesitarla.

Continuó el resto del camino tratando de pensar cómo formular  
exactamente lo que iba a preguntar; cuando se regateaba con un ser  
como aquel, este intentaba torcer cada palabra que se dijera para  
ventaja y ganancia suya.

No, no le gustaba tratar con Nabiki. Pero no veía ningún otro camino a  
seguir. Ella era su último recurso; era de esperarse que pudiera ayudarlo  
con Akane.

Por supuesto que podía, pensó Ranma con un bufido. Nabiki era capaz de  
hacer casi cualquier cosa si uno le daba el dinero suficiente. Si le daban  
el dinero suficiente, él estaba bastante seguro de que no había límite  
para lo que ella era capaz de hacer.

Entró por la puerta del frente y se quitó los zapatos sobre la esterilla. No  
había nadie a la vista; por el pasillo podía oír el sonido de su padre y  
Soun hablando; uno de ellos dijo alguna broma y, por un momento, la risa  
de los hombres mayores flotó por el pasillo.

Ranma se infiltró en silencio por la puerta que conducía a la sala de  
estar; no necesitaba que le preguntaran por qué no había vuelto con  
Akane. Confió en que ella no hubiese regresado aún; sería más fácil  
hablar con Nabiki sin su prometida cerca.

Oyó, al pasar, un tarareo suave proveniente de la cocina; al mirar  
dentro, vio que Kasumi estaba revolviendo una olla que hervía  
cadenciosa.

—Hola, Kasumi —dijo.

—Que bueno que llegaste, Ranma —dijo ella, sin quitarle la vista a la  
comida—. ¿Cómo estuvo la mañana?

—Estuvo... interesante —dijo Ranma después de un momento.

—¿Qué tan interesante? —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Bien interesante, supongo —dijo Ranma, poniéndose, en gesto  
nervioso, la mano detrás de la cabeza. ¿Ya había vuelto Akane y le había  
parloteado a todos lo que había pasado en el árbol?

—¿Te gustaría hablar de eso? —dijo Kasumi, en apariencia todavía  
absorta en la olla.

"Aymamá —pensó Ranma—, eso debe ser. Akane ya hizo el tremendo  
anuncio y mi papá y el señor Tendo ya están planeando para casarnos y  
pronto van a aparecer todos los demás y van a destruir de nuevo el dojo  
y me van a echar toda la culpa a mí y...".

Advirtió que Kasumi todavía esperaba una respuesta.

—¡No! —exclamó, despavorido, se dio media vuelta y salió como  
enajenado por la ruta de escape más corta hacia el patio.

—Qué chico más extraño —dijo Kasumi al irse Ranma dejando una nube  
de polvo.

Ranma abrió de golpe la puerta corrediza que daba al patio trasero, llegó  
a este de un salto y se tiró desde allí en un clavado con giro que terminó  
con él enredado en un matorral, escupiendo varias hojas y grumos de  
tierra. La mente empezó a calmársele y a pensar racionalmente; Kasumi  
era buena para juzgar el ánimo de las personas, y quizá pudiera haber  
percibido que algo sucedía. Si de verdad Akane había dicho algo, su  
padre y el señor Tendo lo hubieran pescado ni bien entrara; lo más  
probable era que nadie supiera nada. Ranma se calmó lentamente  
mientras se sacaba de la boca pedacitos sueltos de arbusto. Ahora,  
necesitaba hablar con Nabiki, dondequiera que estuviera. Todavía  
sintiéndose un tanto paranoico, Ranma asomó la cabeza desde las  
entrañas del arbusto y escudriñó el patio. Todo parecía estar bien, salvo  
por Nabiki, que estaba tendida en una toalla junto al estanque del patio,  
al parecer empezando su bronceado lo antes posible. Llevaba también un  
traje de baño particularmente revelador.

Ranma refunfuñó y se volvió a hundir desesperadamente en las matas. Ya  
costaba bastante tratar con Nabiki de manera normal, y si quería hacerlo  
ahora, tendría que tratar con ella intentando hacer la vista gorda al que  
estuviera tirada delante de él mostrando más piel que ropa.

—Me he enfrentado con demonios, príncipes y artistas marciales —dijo  
Ranma, dándose valor ceñudamente—. Puedo con una mujer en bikini.

Salió del arbusto, sacándose distraídamente un palito del pelo, y caminó  
a paso raudo hacia el estanque.

—Nabiki —dijo, acercándose—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Nabiki volvió la cabeza y lo miró a través de sus gafas de sol.

—¿Y a qué debo esta inesperada visita, Ranma? —dijo gratamente.

—Necesito un consejo, Nabiki —dijo Ranma, luego se sentó de piernas  
cruzadas junto al estanque e intentó evitar que los ojos se le desviaran  
ni un centímetro de la cara de Nabiki—. Y tú eres la última persona que  
se me ocurrió.

—Tu sí que sabes hacer que una se sienta querida, Ranma, —dijo Nabiki  
con voz fría—. Con razón eres un éxito con todas las damas.

—Con todas menos tú —dijo Ranma, confundiendo sarcasmo con  
cumplido.

Nabiki se bajó las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz con un dedo y lo miró  
categóricamente:

—Siento desilusionarte, Ranma. Pero a mí me gustan con corteza  
cerebral.

—¿Eh? —dijo Ranma, sin entender.

Nabiki le hizo un gesto de descarte con la mano:

—Nada. Ahora, debes recordar que si mi valioso tiempo va a ser ocupado  
ayudándote a resolver tus problemas, voy a esperar algo a cambio.

—¿No puede ser gratis aunque sea una vez? —dijo Ranma, sabiendo que  
no lo sería.

—Gratis es un concepto en el que no creo —dijo Nabiki—. No hay nada  
en el mundo que debiera darse gratis. Siempre hay que obtener algo a  
cambio; si no, ¿para qué molestarse?

—Bueno —rezongó Ranma, buscándose la billetera en el bolsillo.

Nabiki indicó una negativa con la cabeza.

—Todavía no, Ranma —dijo con una sonrisa artificial—. Primero que todo,  
me está haciendo falta un poco más de bronceador. Sé amoroso y  
úntame un poco en la espalda, ¿quieres?

Nabiki señaló con un perezoso ademán la botella de loción bronceadora,  
en tanto Ranma se sonrojaba al rojo vivo.

—N... Nabiki —tartamudeó—. ¡No esperarás que haga algo así!

—¿Y por qué no? Esas manos tuyas son tan buenas para pegarle a la  
gente, ¿no pueden hacer un trabajo más delicado?

—No es que no pueda, es que... ya sabes —dijo Ranma, sonrojándose de  
un rojo aún más vivo y mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Ya sé qué? —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa minúscula.

—¿Y si Akane me ve o algo? —dijo Ranma—. Tú sabes que ella se haría la  
idea equivocada.

—¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto lo que piense Akane? —dijo Nabiki—.  
¿Hmm?

Nabiki se estaba acercando demasiado como para estar cómodo. Ranma  
metió las manos en el estanque y se convirtió en fémina.

—Bueno —dijo la pelirroja—. Pero no lo voy a hacer como hombre.

—Como quieras —dijo Nabiki—. Y enciende la radio, también. Creo que es  
casi la hora de las noticias de media mañana.

Ranma se puso de pie, caminó rodeando a Nabiki, se inclinó, encendió la  
radio, recogió el bronceador, luego regresó a su posición original.

—Podrías haber estirado la mano por encima mío y listo —dijo Nabiki.

Ranma no respondió, se limitó a destapar la botella de bronceador y  
verterse una porción en la palma. Frotando las palmas para esparcirla,  
oyó ausentemente el trozo final de una canción pop de la radio. Luego,  
bajó las manos y las puso en la espalda tersa de Nabiki, tratando de  
resistir el impulso de salir corriendo y dando alaridos. De algún modo,  
sabía que Nabiki encontraría la forma de usar esto en su contra. Justo  
ahora, cámaras ocultas estaban quizá tomando una foto desde un ángulo  
tal que hiciera parecer todo aún más comprometedor de lo que era.

—Por qué rayos hago todas estas cosas por Akane —masculló Ranma por  
lo bajo mientras aplicaba el bronceador.

—¿Cómo dices, Ranma? —murmuró Nabiki.

Ranma tragó saliva y no respondió.

—"Les habla Shuishi Ikemura con el informativo media mañana —dijo la  
radio al apagarse la canción—. Y nuestro reporte principal de hoy es un  
brutal asesinato en la que es normalmente una de las zonas más  
apacibles de Tokio.

Las manos de Ranma dejaron de moverse sobre la espalda de Nabiki  
mientras la radio continuaba:

—"Esta mañana alrededor de las ocho, un transeúnte sufrió una  
conmoción al descubrir el cuerpo asesinado de un hombre dentro del  
santuario Aoyama en el distrito de Nerima. La víctima no ha sido  
identificada aún, y, aunque no ha sido confirmado, fuentes manifiestan  
que se debe al gran ensañamiento y ferocidad evidenciados en el cuerpo.  
La policía afirma que es muy probable que el asesinato sea obra de un  
individuo no local, y esperan que pronto se haga un arresto. Les  
mantendremos informados en cuanto a esta historia a medida que  
progrese. En otras noticias...".

—Ranma —dijo Nabiki—. Dejaste de trabajar.

—¿Escuchaste, Nabiki? —dijo Ranma—. Ese es el santuario donde Akane  
y yo fuimos en la mañana.

—Vaya —dijo Nabiki—. Queda bien cerca de aquí.

—Sí —dijo Ranma, pasando a las piernas de Nabiki—. Ojalá no haya más  
problemas.

—Ojalá —dijo Nabiki—. Sería malo para los negocios.

Pero en las palabras en broma de ella Ranma podía percibir la misma  
aprensión que sentía él. Terminó en silencio de ponerle bronceador a  
Nabiki, luego se apartó para sentarse junto al estanque a una cierta  
distancia de ella.

—Muy bien —dijo Nabiki—. Ya está la primera parte de tu pago. Pregunta.

Ranma pensó con cuidado antes de hablar:

—Bien. Digamos que hay una chica...

—¿Tiene nombre? —interrumpió Nabiki.

—Digamos que hay una chica —dijo Ranma firmemente—. Y un chico.

—¿Tampoco tiene nombre? —dijo Nabiki—. Pobre chico.

—Bueno. Pues, este chico y esta chica se conocen desde hace un buen  
tiempo. Y así de repente, parece que la chica puede estar interesada en  
algo más de lo que había antes...

—¿Estamos hablando de algo romántico?

—Algo así... La cosa es que el chico no sabe qué es lo que hay que  
hacer ahora. Aunque todos creen que él es algo así como un semental, la  
verdad es que no sabe mucho de chicas.

—¿Algo así como tú?

—Sí, algo así como... ¡OYE!

Ranma se dio vuelta para mirar a Nabiki, que mostraba una sonrisa  
apretada.

—Y esta chica ¿no será por casualidad como mi hermanita, o sí?

Ranma no dijo nada. Nabiki se puso en pie y echó un brazo amistoso por  
los hombros de la muchacha más pequeña.

—Tranquilo, Ranma. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —dijo Nabiki—. Por  
una pequeña tarifa, claro.

—¿Cuánto? —gruñó Ranma, quitándose de encima el brazo de Nabiki con  
un movimiento rabioso—. ¿Cuánto me va a costar ahora para que no le  
soples esto a todos en el mundo entero, Nabiki? Y ni que no lo fueras a  
hacer de todos modos.

—¿No confías en mí, Ranma? Yo siempre cumplo mis tratos —dijo Nabiki  
con calma.

Ranma se dio vuelta y le dirigió una mirada hostil:

—Sí. Retuerces cualquier palabra que te dicen para poder usarlas  
después en contra de uno.

Por un momento, Nabiki pareció dolida, pero luego la máscara volvió a su  
sitio.

—Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Ranma —dijo Nabiki—. Si la respondes a  
mi satisfacción, guardo tu secreto gratis y te doy tu consejo.

—Adelante —dijo Ranma—. Ya que no vas a estar satisfecha sin importar  
lo que diga.

—Yo no te caigo muy bien, ¿cierto, Ranma? —dijo Nabiki en voz queda.

—¿Esa es la pregunta? —dijo Ranma.

Nabiki asintió con la cabeza, volviéndola hacia otro lado por un momento,  
como si no pudiera soportar la mirada de la otra muchacha.

—No, no me caes muy bien —dijo Ranma, habiendo desaparecido en el  
calor del momento todo mínimo tacto que pudiera haber tenido—. Desde  
que llegué aquí, has estado aprovechando cada oportunidad para usarme  
como tu máquina para fabricar plata. Me espías, y me tratas como si  
fuera una forma de vida inferior. No, creo que no me caes muy bien para  
nada, Nabiki.

—Ah —dijo Nabiki. Con la mirada vuelta hacia otro lado, volvió a tenderse  
sobre la toalla—. Bueno.

—¿Qué es lo bueno? —dijo Ranma en tono irritado.

—Entra a la casa, Ranma. Tengo que trabajar en mi bronceado —dijo  
Nabiki, con la voz en el mismo tono levemente desdeñoso y seguro de sí  
de siempre, pero bajo este había algo distinto.

Mientras Ranma se levantaba y se aprontaba para irse, Nabiki habló otra  
vez:

—Si quieres a recibir el consejo de alguien que odias tanto, diría que este  
chico debería tratar de portarse bien con la chica. Mostrarle que está  
interesado. Llevarla a ver una película o algo.

Ranma se alejó sin responder. Sintió un sonido suave que estaba entre  
una risa y un sollozo, y se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia atrás.  
Nabiki tenía la cara escondida en las manos, y había en ella un temblor  
casi imperceptible que parecía correr por todo su cuerpo. De nuevo se  
oyó el mismo sonido tenue, y Ranma advirtió que venía de Nabiki.

Y supo también que era por causa suya. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Volver  
y retirar lo que había dicho, decir que no era cierto? No, porque lo que  
había dicho era cierto. Nabiki no le caía muy bien. La mayor parte del  
tiempo, no le caía nada de bien. Algo en lo que había dicho había  
agrietado la fachada que Nabiki mantenía en torno a su persona, y había  
tocado algo que, quizá, ni la misma Nabiki había sabido que existía.

Pero a modo de ver de Ranma, no había nada que pudiera hacer para  
detener aquel llanto sin faltar a la verdad. Y Nabiki no agradecería  
ninguna intromisión tampoco. Quizá sería mejor si fingía no haber visto  
nada fuera de lo común.

Con una última mirada en dirección a Nabiki, Ranma entró a la casa, con  
la culpa royéndole el estómago como una bestia hambrienta.

Dentro de la casa, la pelirroja fue primero en busca de un cambio de  
sexo. Dejando el agua caliente del lavabo correrle sobre las manos,  
Ranma reflexionó en el consejo que Nabiki le había dado, aunque no en  
las circunstancias en que lo había obtenido. En la superficie, parecía ser  
lo correcto. El beso fugaz que se había dado esa mañana con Akane  
había parecido indicar el interés de ella; ahora todo lo que debía hacer  
era mostrar el suyo.

El problema estaba en idear algo que pudieran hacer juntos que fuese  
divertido, romántico y que también se pudiera hacer a escondidas de  
toda la gente que Ranma conocía. El otro problema era que casi todo lo  
que se le ocurría con dichas características no era algo para lo que  
estuviera preparado a entrar aún. Desterrando las ideas un tanto lascivas  
de su mente, Ranma salió del baño y enfiló hacia las escaleras que  
conducían a la habitación que compartía con su padre.

Tan absorto iba en las ideas que no notó que Akane estaba allí hasta que  
chocó con ella. Trastabillando, la tomó automáticamente de los hombros  
para estabilizarla a ella y a él. Se quedaron inmóviles un momento,  
mirándose a los ojos con sorpresa, y luego Ranma le quitó las manos de  
los hombros, entrelazando nerviosamente los dedos frente a él con la  
mirada clavada en ellos. Akane agachó la cabeza también.

—Eeeh... lo que pasó en la mañana... —dijo Ranma después de un  
momento.

—Sí... en la mañana... —contestó Akane.

—Perdón si te asusté —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Entonces se  
rieron juntos, risa no del todo tensa o forzada, sino la risa emitida por  
dos personas que están nerviosas por la misma cosa.

—Me imagino que fue un poco inesperado —dijo Akane—. Digo, nos ha  
faltado poco unas cuantas veces, pero nunca de verdad...

—Te entiendo —dijo Ranma, sobándose nerviosamente la nuca.

—Espero que no te haya molestado tanto —dijo Akane—. O sea, viniendo  
de una fea como yo.

Ranma se acercó y volvió a poner los brazos en los hombros de ella,  
suave y deliberadamente esta vez. Miró de uno a otro lado; nadie parecía  
estar a la vista.

"Esta es la mía —pensó— para arreglar cualquier error que haya cometido  
en la mañana".

—A decir verdad, Akane —dijo, inclinándose hacia ella como yendo a  
cuchichearle algo al oído—. No me molestó para nada viniendo de ti.

Y luego se inclinó rápidamente y la besó en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y  
subió volando las escaleras antes que ella tuviera oportunidad de  
responder.

Akane se quedó parada, tan atónita como Ranma lo había estado en el  
árbol esa mañana. Y luego se llevó los dedos hasta la cara, tocando  
delicadamente el lugar que habían rozado los labios de él.

~ o ~

El almuerzo de ese día fue, en la superficie, bastante apacible, lo que  
significaba que nadie derrumbó la pared ni entró en tromba intentando la  
defunción de Ranma. Pero para todos los que almorzaron en la casa  
Tendo ese día, algo extraño había en todo el asunto. Quizá era la forma  
en que Nabiki parecía no querer mirar a Ranma, o la mirada ocasional que  
pasaba entre Ranma y Akane al estar sentados el uno al lado del otro, el  
contacto prolongado de sus dedos al pasarse la salsa de soya.

—¿Supiste del asesinato que hubo en el santuario? —le preguntó Ranma  
a su padre.

—Sí, ya lo supe —dijo Genma, asintiendo—. Salió en la televisión mientras  
Soun y yo jugábamos shogi.

—Es muy inquietante —dijo Soun—, que algo así de horrible pudiera  
suceder tan cerca de nuestra casa. Esta siempre ha sido un área muy  
tranquila.

—Lo avisaron en la radio cuando estaba en un café con unas amigas  
—dijo Akane—. No lo podía creer al principio cuando lo escuché.

—Ojalá atrapen pronto a quienquiera que lo haya hecho —dijo Kasumi—.  
Me da escalofríos pensar que alguien capaz de hacer algo así ande por el  
vecindario.

—Dijeron que tal vez fue alguien que no es de por aquí —dijo Ranma—.  
Tal vez agarren pronto al tipo.

—Akane y tú fueron esta mañana a ver el santuario, ¿no, muchacho?  
—dijo Genma—. ¿Qué había?

—No dejaban acercarse a nadie —dijo Ranma—. Ahora entiendo por qué.

—¿Y qué hicieron tú y Ranma después de eso, Akane? —dijo Soun,  
dirigiendo su atención a su hija. Una expresión de pánico cruzó por la  
cara de Akane por un momento y luego desapareció.

—Fuimos al parque nada más, papá —dijo Akane—. Caminamos un poco.

—Ah, qué bella es la vida —dijo Soun emotivamente—; mi niñita y su  
prometido en una cita en el parque.

—Por favor, señor Tendo. No fue eso, para nada —se apresuró a decir  
Ranma.

—No fue una cita, papá —dijo Akane.

—Considero que estos dos niños protestan demasiado —dijo Genma,  
sorbiendo un fideo con un sonido desagradable—. Quizá sucedió más de  
lo que dicen, ¿no cree usted, Tendo?

—Muy posible, Saotome. Dime sinceramente, hija, ¿se ha acercado aún  
más la inevitable unión de nuestras dos familias? —inquirió Soun.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡Yo NO me voy a casar con él! —dijo Akane.

Ranma, como todas las veces, sintió algo apretársele en el estómago al  
oírla decir eso.

—Con permiso —dijo, levantándose de la mesa.

—¿No vas a terminar tu almuerzo, Ranma? —dijo Kasumi.

—No te preocupes, Kasumi. Yo me lo como por él —dijo Genma,  
arrebatando el almuerzo de Ranma.

Ranma salió sin mirar atrás. Akane lo vio irse sintiéndose culpable, luego  
volvió la atención al almuerzo y respondió con evasivas las preguntas de  
su padre.

~ o ~

"Chiquilla tonta —pensó Ranma, pegando un puñetazo al muñeco de  
práctica—. Parece que no quiere nada conmigo después de todo".

Tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentía, Ranma giró y asestó una patada  
que arrancó la parte superior del muñeco y la mandó rodando al piso. Lo  
sacó del apoyo y lo arrojó al rincón junto con los otros tres muñecos que  
había destruido en los últimos cinco minutos. Ranma se dio la vuelta para  
ir a la bodega a buscar otro, y casi chocó con Akane, que estaba detrás  
de él.

—Ranma... Discúlpame —dijo ella después de un momento, mirándose las  
manos—. No debí haber dicho eso.

La rabia se desinfló en Ranma, dejando sólo el dolor aminorado. Las  
palabras de Akane habían hecho mucho para aplacar ese dolor, pero un  
pequeño fragmento se quedó con él.

—No importa, Akane —dijo Ranma—. Todavía nos falta pensar cómo nos  
sentimos de verdad con todo esto del matrimonio. Ni para qué decir que  
tengo otras tres chicas de quienes preocuparme.

—No sientas que tienes que hacerlo solo —dijo Akane—. Yo siempre voy  
a estar contigo si necesitas ayuda.

Una sonrisa lenta se abrió en la cara de Ranma ante la sinceridad de esas  
palabras.

—Gracias, Akane. Eso vale montones para mí.

Akane sonrió también, ofreciéndole la mano.

—¿Amigos?

—Amigos —dijo Ranma, tomándole la mano.

"Y algún día —pensó, estrechando con suavidad la mano de Akane—. A lo  
mejor podamos ser mucho más".

—¿Por qué no te vas a poner tu gi, Akane? —dijo Ranma—. Podríamos  
practicar los dos.

—¿En serio? —dijo Akane, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Claro. Entrenar con un compañero siempre ayuda.

—Vuelvo en unos minutos —dijo Akane, y salió rápidamente del dojo.

~ o ~

Entrenaron juntos casi toda la tarde, las horas parecieron volar en un  
todo continuo. Ranma guió con sutileza a Akane por movimientos con los  
que ella no estaba familiarizada, haciendo ajustes minuciosos a su  
postura según fuese necesario. No era condescendiente: enseñaba.  
Ranma nunca había entendido cómo alguien como su padre pudo tener la  
paciencia para enseñarle durante tantos años; ahora, empezaba a  
comprender. La enseñanza de algo no era un proceso unidireccional, de  
conocimiento pasando de maestro a alumno. Al mostrarle a Akane cómo  
hacer movimientos que eran tan habituales para él como la noche y el  
día, él mismo empezaba a aprender más de ellos.

Akane nunca le había dado la impresión de ser una peleadora  
particularmente hábil; se dio cuenta de que la estaba juzgando según los  
cánones equivocados. Aunque ciertamente no era capaz de salir bien  
librada contra él, o incluso contra Genma, Akane era muy buena respecto  
a los estándares convencionales de destreza en las artes marciales. Y  
tenía gran capacidad de aprendizaje también. Maniobras que él había  
practicado intensamente durante horas antes de perfeccionarlas venían a  
ella rápida y fácilmente.

Y él lo disfrutaba también. Estaba comunicando el Arte, asegurando que  
no se perdería. Esto debía ser de lo que su viejo tanto hablaba durante  
tantos años, el sentir que uno estaba asegurando la continuación de lo  
que amaba.

Mientras le mostraba por quinta vez a Akane una compleja patada de  
tres partes, sus ojos cayeron sobre el reloj colgado sobre la entrada del  
dojo. Eran unos minutos pasadas las tres; ¿tanto rato llevaban  
practicando?

—A ver, Akane —dijo, terminando su lenta demostración de la patada—.  
Intenta de nuevo.

Akane lo hizo, el pie saliendo en un golpe seco y rápido a la altura del  
pecho. Ranma evaluó el movimiento, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—De nuevo. Ahora más lento. Muéstrame cómo haces la patada.

Mientras Akane repetía la patada otra vez, Ranma se acercó a ella y la  
sujetó ligeramente por la cintura. La hizo moverse levemente a la  
izquierda.

—Acuérdate —dijo—. Todos los movimientos tienen que seguirse de  
manera fluida. Hazlos desconectados, y pierdes potencia y velocidad. No  
vayas tanto con la patada para que puedas recuperarte a tiempo, pero  
tampoco te quedes atrás. El equilibrio es la clave.

Akane asintió con la cabeza y terminó el movimiento. A ojos de Ranma,  
no era del todo impecable, pero le faltaba poco. Quitó las manos de la  
cintura de Akane y retrocedió.

—Ahora más rápido —dijo Ranma. Akane dio un paso adelante y pateó  
nuevamente, el movimiento pasando sin trabas por todo su cuerpo para  
terminar con el pie alzado al nivel perfecto.

—Te salió muy bien, Akane —dijo Ranma, sonriendo al acercársele desde  
atrás y poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Retiro cualquier comentario  
que haya hecho de tu talento para las artes marciales. Eres bien hábil.

—Gracias, Ranma —dijo Akane, levantando una mano y poniéndola sobre  
la de él—. Pero hoy tuve un maestro excelente, de verdad.

—Debe ir en la familia —dijo una voz desde la entrada.

Sobresaltados, Ranma y Akane pusieron súbita distancia entre ellos y se  
dieron vuelta para ver en el umbral a Genma, que tenía una sonrisa  
pequeña cruzándole la anchura de la cara.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡Cuánto rato llevas espiándonos! —dijo Ranma.

Genma se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo llevo mirando unos minutos —dijo tranquilamente—. Lo suficiente  
para ver que no necesito tener ninguna preocupación por que se pierda  
la Escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales.

Genma entró al dojo, caminando con rapidez por el piso de madera. Se  
detuvo a poco más de un metro de Ranma y Akane, con la sonrisa aún  
contorsionándole la cara en una expresión de buen humor.

—Akane, debes estar cansada después de un ejercicio tan largo. ¿Por  
qué no vas a darte un baño mientras hablo con mi hijo? —dijo Genma.

—Papá... —empezó Ranma.

—No es problema, Ranma —dijo Akane, llevándose la mano al rostro para  
quitarse de los ojos el pelo sudoroso—. Estoy bien exhausta. Pero la pasé  
muy bien. Repitámoslo alguna vez.

Akane se alejó, volviéndose para darle una mirada y una sonrisa a Ranma  
al pasar junto al padre de este. Cuando se hubo marchado, Ranma miró  
con hosquedad a su padre.

—¿Qué quieres, pa? —dijo, en tono hostil.

—Hablar contigo, hijo. Tal como dije —dijo Genma; se sentó en el piso del  
dojo y cruzó las piernas por debajo.

—¿De qué? —dijo Ranma, sentándose también.

—Creo que ya sabes.

—No, no sé —dijo Ranma. No podía mantener una conversación durante  
más de un minuto con su padre sin irritarse. Ese minuto se acercaba  
rápido.

—De Akane —dijo Genma.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Ranma, hijo mío, tu padre no es tan viejo como para haber perdido los  
ojos —dijo Genma—. Puedo ver este cambio repentino en ustedes dos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nada más escúchame, hijo. Sé que en mi vida he hecho algunas cosas  
que han disminuido tu respeto por mí...

—Eres un verdadero maestro para simplificar las cosas, pa —interrumpió  
Ranma.

Su padre frunció el ceño, pero continuó:

—Pero escúchame esta vez. Desde que te traje con los Tendo, Soun y  
yo hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para unirlos a ti y a  
Akane. Nuestro mayor éxito, creímos, fue lo que hubiera sido la boda de  
ustedes hace unos meses. Pero eso terminó en desastre.

Genma suspiró, se quitó los anteojos y se restregó los ojos con una  
mano.

—Desde entonces —continuó—, Tendo y yo hemos estado pensando en  
ti y en Akane. Nos dimos cuenta de que no depende de nosotros hacer  
que la relación de ustedes funcione; sólo pueden ser tú y Akane los que  
resuelvan casarse. Nuestro intento, y el de tu madre, de forzar las  
cosas, fue una equivocación; ahora me doy cuenta. Tendo y yo hemos  
intentado dejarlos tranquilos estos últimos meses, para ver cómo  
evolucionaban las cosas por sí solas. Según puedo ver, sí han  
evolucionado.

Ranma pestañeó. En efecto, parecía haber menos sermones de su padre  
y del señor Tendo acerca de los deberes de él y de Akane para con el  
otro.

—¿Cómo es eso? —dijo Ranma.

—Puedo ver cómo se están acercando —dijo Genma—. Y eso me llena de  
alegría el corazón.

—Entonces supongo que ahora que Akane y yo nos llevamos un poco  
mejor, tú y el señor Tendo quieren que nos casemos de inmediato, ¿no?  
—dijo Ranma con amargura.

Genma indicó una negativa con la cabeza.

—No, hijo. Ni siquiera le he hablado de esto a Soun todavía. Yo nada más  
quería hablar contigo, y decirte que tomar esa decisión depende de ti.  
Hasta que tú y Akane decidan lo que quieren, su padre y yo estamos  
dispuestos a esperar.

—¿Y mi mamá qué piensa de eso? —dijo Ranma. Su padre agachó la  
cabeza. La madre de Ranma se había ausentado por unos días, para  
visitar a una amiga en el norte que acababa de dar a luz.

—No he hablado de esto con tu madre. Ella tiene pocos deseos, o razón,  
de estar en mi presencia. No puedo decir que la culpe.

Genma levantó la cabeza y asió a Ranma por los hombros, mirando a su  
hijo a los ojos a través de los pequeños marcos de sus anteojos.

—Hijo —dijo Genma—. Yo he cometido muchos errores con tu madre,  
errores que nunca podrán ser cambiados u olvidados. Te pido que no  
cometas los mismos errores con Akane.

—Voy a tratar, papá —dijo Ranma.

—Gracias, hijo —dijo Genma; soltó los hombros de Ranma—. Recuerda  
que siempre estoy dispuesto a darte mi consejo.

—Gracias, padre —dijo Ranma, con un raro dejo de respeto por el viejo  
en sus palabras.

—Suficiente con los lazos de padre e hijo —dijo Genma, poniéndose en  
pie—. Me vendría bien una práctica de media tarde, si no estás  
demasiado cansado después de enseñarle a Akane.

—Nunca tan cansado para no poder trapear el suelo contigo, pa —dijo  
Ranma, luego se levantó de un salto con una sonrisa.

Se abatieron entonces uno contra el otro, y la mirada que se dieron al  
hacerlo expresó lo que nunca podrían decir fielmente en palabras.

~ o ~

Tras otra de las cenas deleitosas de Kasumi, Ranma estaba sentado en el  
sofá junto a Akane, saltando por los canales de la televisión a falta de  
algo mejor que hacer. Genma y Soun compartían una botella de sake  
cerca de allí mientras continuaban un juego que había empezado antes  
de la cena. Soun estaba haciendo un poco de escándalo alegando que  
las fichas no habían estado así antes de que se hubieran ido a comer, y  
Genma negaba, ofendido, su rol en la situación. Kasumi estaba limpiando  
en la cocina y Nabiki había subido a su cuarto inmediatamente después  
de la cena, tal como había hecho después del almuerzo.

—"...la policía aún no ha identificado a la víctima..."

Ranma continuó cambiando de canales, antes de percatarse de qué  
estaban hablando en las noticias de la noche y volver a ponerlas. Se  
corrió más adelante en el sofá, como si eso fuera de algún modo a  
aclarar en algo los eventos.

El periodista estaba de pie con el santuario visible en el fondo, detrás de  
las barreras de la policía. Los efectivos todavía entraban y salían de allí  
por detrás del periodista, que lucía una expresión adecuadamente  
sombría.

—"...pocos detalles han sido revelados al público además del hecho de  
que ocurrió un asesinato en este tranquilo sector del distrito de Nerima.  
La policía afirma que no hay necesidad de preocupación por parte de los  
ciudadanos del área. Lo más probable es que el asesino ya no se  
encuentre en la zona. Más detalles conforme se vayan conociendo.  
Adelante ustedes, Yukio".

—"Gracias, Toshio. En otras noticias, el presidente de la empresa  
multinacional..."

Ranma apagó la televisión. Olvidadas más temprano, volvieron las  
palabras dichas a él por Cologne.

"Es apenas el comienzo... el primer soplo de los vientos negros", dijo la  
voz de la vieja en su cabeza.

—Ojalá tengan razón —dijo Akane con un leve escalofrío—. Ojalá el que  
lo haya hecho se haya ido muy lejos.

—Sí, ojalá —dijo Ranma.

"Pero no creo", pensó.

~ o ~

Tendido en la cama más tarde esa noche, con la mole roncante de su  
padre dormido cerca, Ranma reflexionaba lo ocurrido durante el día. En  
muchas maneras había sido un buen día; había visto nueva esperanza  
para su relación con Akane. Su padre había mostrado un lado que Ranma  
no había sabido que tuviera.

Pero había nubes oscuras contrastando con la alegría de esos momentos.  
El recuerdo de haber dejado a Nabiki llorando junto al estanque estaba  
aún fresco y era tan doloroso como si hubiera ocurrido hacía apenas unos  
minutos. ¿Había hecho lo correcto al marcharse, pensando que lo único  
que Nabiki hubiera hecho sería resentir y creer falsos sus intentos de  
enmendar las cosas? ¿O no había hecho, al marcharse, más que ahondar  
la tristeza y confusión subyacentes que ahora veía bajo la máscara que  
Nabiki intentaba tan arduamente exhibir siempre?

Más inquietante aún era lo que había ocurrido en el santuario, y las  
advertencias tenebrosas por parte de Cologne de que era apenas el  
comienzo. El comienzo de qué, se preguntó Ranma. Lo que fuera, Ranma  
sabía que no podía ser bueno.

Por tanto, fue con una mente intranquila y un corazón atribulado que  
Ranma Saotome encontró el sueño esa noche, a la larga. Durante un  
rato, observó a las sombras cambiantes moverse por la habitación en la  
luz tenue que brillaba por debajo de la puerta; no encontrando respuesta  
en ellas, recostó la cabeza en la almohada y cayó en un sopor que, por  
la mañana, no pudo recordar si estuvo lleno de sueños amables o de  
aciagas pesadillas.

~ o ~


	2. Parte Dos: No sea que venga la oscuridad

**Nuestra Propia Condena**

Un Fanfic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Alan Harnum

Versión castellana de Miguel García

~ o ~

 **Parte Dos: No sea que venga la oscuridad**

~ o ~

—¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu casa? —preguntó la mujer, arrebujándose  
en el abrazo del hombre, como para protegerse de un frío inesperado.

—¿Por qué estás tan así? —preguntó el hombre, mirando a la nerviosa  
mujer junto a él.

—El asesino ese de verdad me tiene asustada —dijo la mujer.

—Por favor, reina. La policía dijo que tal vez el que haya sido ya se se  
fue hace mucho —dijo el hombre en tono tranquilizador.

—Dijeron en la radio que el cadáver estaba demasiado dañado para  
identificarlo —dijo la mujer con un escalofrío—. ¿Qué clase de persona  
hace algo así?

—Bueno, sea quien sea, lo van a atrapar pronto, no me cabe duda —dijo  
el hombre—. Y no te preocupes. Conmigo estás a salvo.

—Lo sé —dijo la mujer—. Pero igual da miedo.

Él le quitó con una caricia un mechón de pelo de la cara y la besó en la  
mejilla.

—Pensar en eso solo lo hace peor. Vamos, mi apartamento no queda  
lejos. Ya lo sabes.

Pasaron junto a la entrada de un callejón que parecía bostezar en la  
oscuridad como la boca de una cueva. Por un momento, la mujer tuvo la  
extraña convicción de que sí era una cueva, de que, en algún lugar en  
las profundidades que parecían apenas iluminadas por la brillantez de los  
faroles, una bestia horrible esperaba.

Y luego pasaron de largo junto a la entrada del callejón, y ella se relajó.

Entonces sintió a su novio caerle pesadamente encima, y se dio vuelta  
para preguntar qué pasaba, y las palabras murieron en su boca al ver el  
ancho corte en la garganta de él, y lo oyó boquear sofocado y vio la  
sangre que le manaba del cuello, manchando su blusa blanca. La silueta  
sombría sacudió gotas rojas del resplandor plateado del cuchillo, y al  
tiempo que ella gritaba y se zafaba del abrazo del hombre moribundo,  
intentando huir desesperada, gritando una y otra vez, el desconocido ya  
estaba sobre ella.

~ o ~

Ranma entró y fue hasta la mesa del desayuno, secándose el pelo rojo  
mientras su padre caminaba muellemente tras ella como panda. Como con  
la mayoría de sus prácticas matinales, esta había terminado con los dos  
aterrizando casi simultáneamente en el estanque.

Los Tendo ya estaban sentados. Pero no había conversación entre ellos.  
Solo un silencio luctuoso que le envió escalofríos por la espalda.

—Oigan —dijo, tratando de alivianar el ambiente—. ¿Por qué tan  
tristones?

—Hubo otros dos asesinatos anoche —dijo Akane en una voz que sonaba  
un tanto enferma. Las palabras de Cologne del día anterior vinieron como  
un fogonazo a Ranma.

—Caramba —dijo Ranma, sentándose a la mesa—. Qué horror.

El señor Tendo bajó el diario y señaló la portada, donde una fotografía a  
color mostraba a dos agentes levantando un cuerpo cubierto con una  
sábana hasta la parte de atrás de una ambulancia, en una calle oscura  
que a Ranma le pareció conocida. Debía parecerlo, se dio cuenta.  
Quedaba como a una cuadra del restaurante de Ukyo. Reconoció el  
letrero de la librería que se veía en el fondo.

—Hablan de un asesino en serie —dijo el señor Tendo, con partes iguales  
de rabia y miedo mezcladas en la voz—. Un sicópata que ronda las calles  
por la noche.

—No puede ser —dijo Ranma—. Esas cosas no pasan por acá.

—Bueno, por lo visto sí —dijo Nabiki.

Ranma miró hacia donde estaba ella. Nabiki apartó la vista y miró lo que  
parecía ser un punto de la pared particularmente interesante.

Soun le pasó el diario. Ranma hojeó hasta el artículo, tratando de no  
mirar el cadáver cubierto de blanco en la foto. El cuerpo mostrado  
pertenecía a Norio Iwakiyo, de vientiséis años. Era, o había sido, un  
prometedor socio en Transportes Okahashi. Había salido a caminar con su  
novia, Etsuko Akamori, de diecinueve años, que había sido secretaria en  
Okahashi. Ella estaba desaparecida, aunque se encontró una pequeña  
cantidad de su tipo de sangre en la escena. El hombre había muerto por  
una única herida cortante en el cuello; no se había encontrado ningún  
arma en la escena. La policía había concurrido al lugar tras la llamada de  
vecinos denunciando una mujer que gritaba, cerca de las once treinta. A  
la llegada de los efectivos, Norio estaba muerto y Etsuko desaparecida.  
La policía no descartaba la posibilidad de que el asesinato de Norio y la  
desaparición de Etsuko estuvieran relacionados con el brutal asesinato  
del hombre que ahora había sido identificado como Hiroji Nishiki, de  
sesenta y nueve años, sacerdote sintoísta...

Ranma dejó el diario, incapaz de seguir leyendo. Cologne había tenido  
razón, por mucho que Ranma deseara que estuviera equivocada. El  
santuario había sido apenas el comienzo.

—Bueno, comamos —dijo Kasumi con su acostumbrada sonrisa jovial.  
Pero en sus ojos, Ranma podía ver reflejado todo lo que mostraban las  
caras de los demás.

Por sabroso que estuviera, ni Ranma o su padre parecían tener apetito  
para el desayuno de Kasumi. Los eventos estremecedores de la noche  
previa se cernían sobre la mesa como una nube sombría, y si se hacía  
conversación, era escasa.

Apartando su tazón a medio terminar, Ranma se levantó de la mesa.

—Perdón por no terminar, Kasumi —dijo Ranma—. Es que no ando con  
mucha hambre. Si alguien me necesita, estoy en el dojo.

—Señor Saotome, ¿le gustarían las sobras de Ranma? —dijo Kasumi.

"No gracias", dijo Genma, levantando uno de los letreros que eran su  
medio de comunicación cuando era panda. El panda se levantó, bostezó  
y siguió a su hijo, de momento hija, al baño.

Ranma empezó a llenar de agua la gran bañera, luego se dio vuelta para  
cepillarse los dientes en el lavabo. Detrás de ella, su padre se paseaba  
de un lado a otro en cuatro patas, con sus garras haciendo sonidos  
raspantes en las baldosas.

—¿Te quieres dejar de hacer eso? —dijo Ranma, volviéndose—. Me tienes  
nervioso con tanto rasquido de uñas.

El panda balbuceó algo que probablemente habría sido una disculpa si  
hubiera tenido la capacidad del habla, luego se sentó en el banquillo que  
estaba en frente de la bañera y comenzó a asearse.

Ranma fue al piso de arriba en busca de ropa limpia para ella y su padre  
mientras esperaba que la bañera se llenara. Nabiki se dirigía a su  
habitación cuando Ranma llegó arriba; Ranma le dio una sonrisa vacilante,  
pero Nabiki no hizo más que cerrar la puerta del cuarto sin siquiera verla.

Suspirando, Ranma esperó no haber hecho sentir demasiado mal a Nabiki;  
quizá no había sido necesario ser tan franco como había sido, incluso si  
Nabiki se lo había pedido. Tomó un par de pantalones cortos y una  
camiseta para él, y uno de los más o menos diez gi idénticos que  
colgaban en el lado del armario correspondiente a su padre.

Volviendo al cuarto de baño, encontró la bañera casi llena y a su padre,  
ahora devuelto a la forma humana, ya remojándose. Ranma se quitó la  
ropa sucia y se internó agradecido en el agua caliente, cambiando  
rápidamente de vuelta al sexo con que había nacido.

—Buena práctica esta mañana, pa —dijo Ranma. Su padre asintió, luego  
se deslizó más adentro en el agua hasta que solo la cabeza le quedó  
fuera.

—Estoy preocupado, Ranma —dijo Genma, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por los asesinatos? —dijo Ranma.

—Así es.

—Yo también, papá. Cosas así nunca suceden por aquí; rayos, hasta  
dicen que podría ser un asesino en serie, como los que hay siempre en el  
occidente.

—Ten cuidado, Ranma.

—Pa, voy a estar bien. Cualquier sicópata que intente agarrarme se va a  
llevar tremenda sorpresa —dijo Ranma, ufano.

—Alguien que hace estas cosas no tendrá interés de desafiarte  
formalmente, Ranma —dijo Genma—. No es un guerrero. Es un asesino.  
Ten cuidado, hijo.

—Bueno, papá. Me voy a cuidar.

Terminaron su baño en silencio, se vistieron y dejaron la compañía del  
otro. Genma se fue a jugar unas rondas de shogi con Soun, mientras que  
Ranma se dirigió al dojo. Había acordado reunirse con Akane después del  
desayuno para practicar más; ella ya estaba allí, ejecutando con fluidez  
los movimientos que él le había enseñado el día anterior. Ranma la miró  
desde la entrada, a su cuerpo ágil y atlético pasar por los movimientos  
gráciles, convirtiéndolos casi en una danza. Sonrió, con afecto y un  
poquito de orgullo al observarla.

—¿Lista, Akane? —dijo por último, entrando al dojo. Akane se volvió hacia  
él y entró en una postura de combate.

—Claro que sí, Ranma —dijo—. Pruébame y vas a ver.

Ranma la puso a prueba. Dieron círculos uno en torno al otro por un  
momento, y luego Akane tiró un puñetazo rápido, seguido de una patada,  
y el combate de entrenamiento empezó. Ranma esquivaba y se  
escabullía; cada ataque de Akane lerraba por apenas unos centímetros.

—Demonios, Ranma, ataca —dijo Akane con un gruñido.

Él podía ver que se estaba frustrando; aun cuando podría haber evadido  
sus ataques durante horas, Ranma podía ver que ella solo vería aquello  
como una burla.

No se fue con todo contra ella; no le hacía falta. A los pocos segundos  
después de haberse movido, Akane estaba tirada de espaldas, sin aliento  
en el piso del dojo.

—Vas mejorando —dijo Ranma—. Casi lograste esquivarme el primer  
golpe.

—G...G... Gracias —dijo Akane un tanto ahogada—. Creo.

Ranma le ofreció una mano. Ella estiró la suya débilmente para asirla.  
Entonces su sujeción se volvió de hierro, y pareció perder el vahído que  
había parecido tener. Sorprendido, Ranma fue hecho caer de un tirón, y  
arrojado al suelo con el brazo torcido detrás de la espalda.

—Sorpresa —dijo Akane.

—Tramposa... —murmuró Ranma—. Te estabas haciendo.

—Niahhhh —dijo Akane, sacándole la lengua.

Ranma se liberó de la llave y agarró las piernas de Akane, la tumbó al  
suelo, la aprisionó contra el piso y le hizo cosquillas en los costados.  
Akane reía incontrolablemente, entre gritos exijiendo que se detuviera, y  
amenazas con varios y terribles destinos. Ranma se detuvo y se tendió al  
lado de ella en el piso del dojo, mirando y sonriéndole a su prometida, que  
tenía la cara roja y todavía se estaba riendo.

—Eso te va a enseñar a no tratar de engañarme —dijo él.

—¿Tratar? Te engañé. Dame un poquito de mérito —dijo Akane,  
sonriéndole.

El momento grato fue interrumpido por un fuerte sollozo proveniente de la  
casa. Ranma estuvo de pie y corriendo en un momento, con Akane  
siguiéndolo presurosa. En la sala de estar, Soun estaba de rodillas,  
aferrado a la bastilla del vestido de Kasumi, en presencia de Genma, que  
miraba a su amigo con gesto de exaspetación. Las lágrimas corrían por la  
cara de Soun.

—¡No, Kasumi! ¡No vayas al mercado! ¡Por favor! Nunca podré  
perdonármelo si algo te sucede —hipaba—. Por favor, por favor, por favor  
no vayas.

—Papá, por favor —dijo Kasumi con voz suave—. Es pleno día. Voy a  
estar bien.

—Pero voy a quedar tan preocupado cuando salgas —sorbeteó Soun—.  
Por lo menos déjame ir contigo.

—No es necesario, papá —dijo Kasumi—. Ahora, quédate aquí y termina  
tu juego con el señor Saotome. Me voy a ausentar una hora y nada más.  
Hay cerveza helada en el refrigerador, y un plato de bocadillos en el  
aparador de la cocina para ustedes dos.

—Kasumi, por favor. Déjame ir contigo —imploró Soun, cediendo en su  
agarre del vestido de Kasumi.

—Papá, si de verdad estás tan nervioso, no dudo que Ranma querrá venir  
conmigo, ¿verdad Ranma? —dijo Kasumi, mirando hacia donde Ranma y  
Akane observaban la escena en silencio.

—¿Eh? ¿yo? —dijo Ranma, confundido. Kasumi asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, qué maravilla de idea, Kasumi. ¡Ranma! ¿Protegerás a mi hija  
mayor, verdad? —dijo Soun, gateando hasta Ranma y agarrándosele de  
una pierna.

—Claro, señor Tendo —dijo Ranma—. Si así se siente mejor.

—Ay, gracias Ranma. Gracias, gracias, gracias —dijo Soun.

Genma vino y palmoteó a su amigo en el hombro:

—Venga, Tendo. La crisis ya pasó. Y aún necesito derrotarlo.

Soun se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa:

—Como si le fuera posible, Saotome. Ten cuidado, Kasumi —dijo,  
alejándose.

—¿Nos vamos, Ranma? —dijo Kasumi.

—Yo también voy —dijo Akane—. Si no te molesta, Kasumi.

—En realidad, Akane, ¿sabes qué me ayudaría más todavía? —dijo  
Kasumi.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías pelar las verduras que están en el aparador mientras  
volvemos? Las necesito para el almuerzo.

—Claro, Kasumi —dijo Akane, contenta de poder trabajar en la cocina—.  
Tal vez podría cocinar también algo para el almuerzo.

A espaldas de Akane, Ranma hacía gestos frenéticos a Kasumi, diciendo  
que no con la cabeza y señalando a Akane.

—Sería una maravilla, Akane —dijo Kasumi, poniéndose una mano sobre la  
sonrisa mientras miraba a Ranma.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Me encargo de inmediato! —dijo Akane, y se precipitó a  
la cocina.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, verdad? —dijo Ranma mientras salía  
con Kasumi y echaban a andar hacia el mercado.

—Akane mejorará si practica, Ranma, no hay otro modo —reconvino  
Kasumi con suavidad—. Y tú deberías alentarla más. En realidad cocina  
para ti, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Cómo, para mí?

—Bueno, siempre quiere que tú pruebes lo que cocina —dijo Kasumi—. Es  
a ti al que trata de impresionar.

—Ojalá encontrara otra manera que no fuera con lo que cocina —dijo  
Ranma.

—Además —dijo Kasumi—, quería hablar contigo sin que ella estuviera.

Ranma estaba empezando a notar una angustiosa similaridad en el  
enfoque de la conversación entre él y los demás miembros de la casa en  
las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—¿De qué? —suspiró.

—¿Cómo se han estado llevando tú y Akane últimamente? —dijo Kasumi.

—Nos llevamos bastante bien —dijo Ranma.

Kasumi sonrió:

—Qué bueno, Ranma. Tú y Akane son un encanto de pareja.

—¡Oye! ¡Nosotros no somos...! —empezó Ranma.

Una mirada casi reprobatoria pasó por las facciones de Kasumi, y el  
muchacho se detuvo.

—Ranma, con negar lo que sientes no haces más que daño a todos los  
que te rodean. Sé que es probable que tu padre te haya dicho siempre  
que escondas las emociones, pero a veces eso no es lo correcto. Si  
intentas ocultar lo que sientes por alguien, esos sentimientos no se van a  
ir —dijo Kasumi.

—Me imagino que no —dijo Ranma.

—Me alegra ver que tú y Akane se estén llevando tan bien últimamente.  
Será lindo tenerte como parte de la familia.

—Gracias, Kasumi —dijo Ranma, decidiendo no dar origen a ninguna  
discusión acerca de si se volvería o no parte de la familia.

—Hay otra cosa más de la que quería hablar contigo —dijo Kasumi.

—¿Qué cosa, Kasumi?

—¿Le dijiste algo a Nabiki ayer? ¿Algo que pudiera haberla hecho sentir  
mal?

Ranma puso cara de asustado y no contestó.

—Por favor, Ranma —siguió ella—. Sé que está dolida por algo.

—Sí —dijo Ranma con gesto de culpa—. Creo que tal vez fue culpa mía.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —dijo Kasumi, sin sonar enojada con él.

—Me preguntó si no me caía muy bien —dijo Ranma, arrastrando los pies  
mientras caminaba junto a Kasumi.

—¿Y?

—Y le dije la verdad —dijo Ranma.

—¿Y cuál era?

—Que no me cae muy bien —dijo Ranma con voz exigua, esperando que  
Kasumi le gritara. En cambio, ella no hizo sino exhalar un suspiro corto.

—Ranma, Nabiki es una persona difícil de querer —dijo Kasumi—. Pero  
tiene sus puntos buenos.

—¿Como cuáles? —bufó Ranma, y lo lamentó de inmediato.

—Pues, ¿quién crees que paga las reparaciones del dojo cada vez que tú  
o uno de tus amiguitos le hace un agujero de un puñetazo? ¿De quién  
son los portafolios de inversiones que son la principal fuente de ingresos  
de la casa? —dijo Kasumi.

—De Nabiki —musitó Ranma.

—Todos desean sentirse queridos, Ranma. Aunque en la superficie no  
parezca importarles lo que la gente piense de ellos. Aunque a veces  
hagan cosas que hagan enojar a los demás.

Ranma asintió menesterosamente con la cabeza. Veía cada vez más que  
había cometido una equivocación al dejar así a Nabiki ayer.

—Supongo mejor me disculpo con ella cuando volvamos —dijo.

—Me parece excelente idea, Ranma —dijo Kasumi, con una sonrisa.

Ya casi habían llegado al mercado; Ranma miró hacia el santuario cuando  
pasaron junto a él. Las barreras de la policía aún lo rodeaban, y varios  
agentes entraban y salían, como el día anterior. Había una pequeña  
aglomeración de curiosos, pero el grueso de la gente que pasaba  
apartaba los ojos del santuario. Una levísima expresión de descontento  
pasó por la cara de Kasumi al mirar el santuario, y luego el gesto  
desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Había unas cuantas personas en el mercado, andando entre los  
anaqueles y eligiendo sus compras. Ranma sostenía el canasto de  
compras mientras seguía a Kasumi por la tienda, y ella depositaba en  
este lo que escogía. Kasumi era una compradora cuidadosa; adquiría lo  
más posible aquello que estuviera en oferta, comparando minuciosamente  
precios y tamaños antes de elegir qué producto llevar. Cuando hubo  
terminado, llevaron las provisiones al mostrador y esperaron en la fila  
unos minutos hasta que les tocó el turno. El dueño de la tienda sonrió al  
ver a Kasumi. Era un hombre algo regordete, de poco menos de  
cincuenta años, con el pelo casi desaparecido del todo.

—Buenos días, Kasumi —dijo—. Siempre un placer ver tu bello rostro por  
aquí.

—Me halaga, señor Ikesaka —dijo Kasumi—. ¿Cómo va el negocio?

El tendero suspiró mientras anotaba las compras en la antigua caja  
registradora.

—No tan bien como de costumbre esta mañana. Creo yo que mucha  
gente está nerviosa de venir por aquí, hasta de día, como ese asesinato  
del santuario ocurrió tan cerca de aquí.

—Ojalá atrapen pronto a quien esté haciendo estas barbaridades —dijo  
Kasumi, pasándole varios billetes al tendero. Este le pasó el cambio y  
asintió con la cabeza.

—Todos los que han venido a la tienda hoy han parecido muy nerviosos  
—dijo—. La posibilidad de que pueda ser una sola persona la que cometió  
esos tres asesinatos es muy inquietante. Cuídate, Kasumi.

—Usted también, señor Ikesaka —dijo Kasumi, haciéndole una alegre seña  
al salir de la tienda, Ranma siguiéndola con el canasto ahora lleno de  
compras.

El trayecto a la casa fue grato, pero Ranma empezó a notar el aire de  
nerviosismo y aprensión que pendía sobre todos los que pasaban. Las  
expresiones normalmente amigables de la mayor parte de la gente habían  
sido reemplazada por ceños fruncidos y miradas de desconfianza a la  
gente que no parecía conocida. Había miedo en el aire, la respuesta  
natural ante la serie asesinatos brutales y en apariencia sin motivo, tan  
cerca del lugar donde vivían. Esto era cosa de las películas y de los  
lejanos Estados Unidos, no de un lugar pacífico como este.

—Todos andan tan asustados —dijo Ranma a Kasumi en voz queda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con su larga coleta meneándosele sobre el  
hombro.

—Lo sé —dijo Kasumi—. Horrible, ¿verdad?

—Eso.

Llegaron pronto a la casa. Cuando Ranma abrió la puerta y entró, lo  
primero que le llegó fue el olor. Era una suerte de mixtura entre caucho  
quemado y aguas cloacales, que lograba combinar los peores aspectos  
de ambos, al tiempo que dejaba fuera los mejores aspectos, como el  
hecho de que esos olores se restringieran generalmente a los basurales o  
a las instalaciones de tratamiento de aguas servidas, en lugar de  
presentarse en las casas. Ranma tenía bastante certeza de dónde venía  
el olor.

—¿Ya llegaste, Ranma? —llamó Akane—. ¡Quiero que pruebes mi pastel!  
¡Yo misma inventé la receta!

Ranma soltó un lamento y miró suplicante a Kasumi.

—Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios por la gente que nos importa  
—dijo Kasumi, sin rastro alguno de humor—. Pero hay sacrificios más  
grandes que otros.

—¡RANMA! —llamó Akane—. ¡Más te vale que vengas y te lo comas ya!  
¡Parece que se va prender en llamas de nuevo!

Se oyó el sonido de alguien rociando un extintor de incendios sobre algo,  
posiblemente algo parecido a un pastel. Deglutiendo, Ranma enfiló a la  
cocina, tratando de recordar si se había tomado la molestia de hacer un  
testamento. Quizá después de que muriera de retortijones a las entrañas,  
podrían usar su cuerpo para inventar alguna especie de antídoto contra  
la comida de Akane.

Con nobleza de rey depuesto en camino a la guillotina, o de líder rebelde  
enfrentando al pelotón de fusilamiento del dictador corrupto, Ranma  
contuvo la respiración, se apretó la nariz y entró a la cocina.

~ o ~

Entre quejido y quejido, Ranma entró tambaleante a su habitación y se  
derrumbó sobre el futón, sintiendo el estómago enviarle ondas de  
protesta por el cuerpo entero. Por suerte, solo había probado un bocado  
del pastel de Akane antes de que este inesperadamente ardiera en  
llamas. Mientras Akane luchaba por apagarlo, Ranma balbuceó algo  
acerca de tener que ir al baño, con la voz ahogada por el pedazo de  
pastel duro como la piedra que había escondido en una mejilla. Aún así,  
algo del sabor consiguió infiltrársele hasta el estómago, y el muchacho  
había subido volando las escaleras y había escupido el pastel en el  
excusado del segundo piso. Luego había tirado la cadena. Oyendo  
ominosos retumbos en las cañerías, tiró de la manija infructuosamente  
unas cuantas veces, luego suspiró y sacó la sopapa de debajo del  
lavabo. Tardó un rato hacer que volviera el pastel, dado que tenía mucha  
más densidad que el agua que lo rodeaba, pero al fin Ranma consiguió  
desatascarlo de las cañerías. Sin saber qué más hacer con él, lo tiró al  
basurero que estaba junto al lavabo y le echó un par de hojas de papel  
higiénico encima para ocultarlo a la vista. Para entonces, estaba  
empezando a sentirse un tanto mal, y había decidido ir a tenderse  
durante un rato. Luego, el sabor del pastel empezó a hacerle total  
efecto, y todo cuanto podía hacer ahora era quedarse acostado  
padeciendo encima del futón. Se preguntó si no sería mejor dejar de  
combatir las ganas de vomitar, y dejar que el cuerpo expeliera las toxinas  
de su organismo. Pero, a menos que quisiese vomitar encima de la cama,  
ello requería que se levantara del piso. Ranma decidió quedarse tirado allí.

Después de lo que pareció ser una hora, pero que más probablemente  
fueron como cinco minutos, alguien entró a la habitación. Desde su  
posición en el suelo, Ranma no podía distinguir detalles, salvo los pies  
descalzos, que eran morenos y callosos.

—Eh, pa —consiguió graznar Ranma.

—Hola, hijo —dijo Genma, agachándose—. ¿Todo bien?

—El pastel de Akane, nada más —dijo Ranma—. Voy a estar bien en unas  
horas.

—Bien, eso es bueno —dijo Genma. Ranma soltó un quejido al golpearlo  
otra oleada de retortijones, y Genma incómodamente le palmoteó el  
hombro—. Ya, ya, hijo. Fuerza.

Luego la cara de Genma se elevó, saliendo de la vista de Ranma, y sus  
pies caminaron suavemente por el piso hasta la cómoda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, papá? —dijo Ranma.

—Sacando algo de mi dinero guardado —dijo—. Hay que pedir comida a  
domicilio. La cocina no volverá a funcionar por lo menos hasta la hora de  
cenar.

Eso significaba que no habría ninguna de las suculentas comidas de  
Kasumi, pensó Ranma desilusionado. Por otro lado, eso significaba que  
Akane no podría tratar de cocinar nada más por el día.

—Trata de dormir, hijo. Puede que eso te ayude a sentirte mejor. Llama a  
Kasumi si necesitas algo —dijo Genma, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con  
suavidad.

Ranma se quedó tendido en la oscuridad por unos minutos antes de caer  
en un sueño intranquilo. Su último pensamiento antes de dejarse llevar  
fue su promesa a Kasumi de hablar con Nabiki cuando volvieran a la casa;  
tendría que acordarse de hacer eso más tarde, cuando no se sintiera  
como si fuera a morir en cualquier momento.

~ o ~

Ranma flotaba sobre nubes sedosas, todo en torno a él era diáfano y  
azul. Estaba en paz, el dolor ardiente que había sentido antes  
reemplazado por una frescura milagrosa que le permeaba el cuerpo  
entero. Ranma pestañeó y terminó de despertar en la habitación oscura.  
Alguien le enjugaba la frente con un paño suave y húmedo, susurrándole  
en tono tranquilizador. No podía distinguir quién era.

—¿Ailen? —dijo una voz alegre con fuerte acento chino—. ¿Ya despierto?

—Hola, Shampoo —voznó Ranma, sus ojos ajustándose lo suficiente a la  
oscuridad para poder distinguir a la amazona sentada junto a él.

—Pobre Ailen —dijo la muchacha con voz de compasión, volviendo a  
enjugarle la frente—. Shampoo preocupada que comida de la violenta  
termine matando a ailen. Debes quedar con Shampoo, ella mucho mejor  
cocinera.

—Ahí tienes razón —dijo Ranma con una risa corta—. ¿Pero cómo llegué  
aquí?

—Shampoo viene a entregar ramen para familia —dijo ella—. Ver que tú  
no ahí y cocina destruida. Shampoo bien segura qué pasó.

—Akane se va a enojar si te encuentra aquí —dijo Ranma, preocupándose  
también por las conclusiones que Akane pudiera sacar si lo encontraba a  
él y a Shampoo juntos en un cuarto oscuro.

—Shampoo puede con violenta —dijo Shampoo con tono petulante—. Esa  
no da pelea a Shampoo. Tal vez Shampoo vaya a desafiar ahora, mostrar  
quién es mejor esposa para esposo.

—Shampoo, no —dijo Ranma. Se incorporó hasta una postura sentada,  
sintiéndose mejor que como se había sentido antes de dormirse—. Yo  
nunca, nunca te voy a perdonar si le haces algo a Akane. ¿Entiendes?

Shampoo miró al piso y no contestó. Ranma le asió las muñecas sin  
mucha fuerza, hasta que ella lo miró a la cara.

—Shampoo —dijo Ranma, las palabras saliéndole más duras de lo que  
pretendía—. ¿Entiendes?

—Shampoo entiende —dijo ella, asintiendo—. ¿Y por qué a Ranma importa  
tanto la violenta? Esa no su esposa como Shampoo.

—Shampoo... —dijo Ranma, percatándose de que si alguna vez quería  
tener alguna oportunidad con Akane, tendría que hacer algo en relación a  
las otras mujeres de su vida—. Tenemos que hablar.

Shampoo no dijo nada, pero se le veía el temor en los ojos. Por último,  
asintió con la cabeza, y la agachó.

—¿Puedes reunirte conmigo en el café que está cerca de tu restorán?  
—dijo Ranma.

Los ojos de Shampoo se iluminaron.

—¡Ah! ¡Ranma quiere salir con Shampoo! Shampoo preocupada que  
Ranma quiere hablar de otra cosa. Bueno, Shampoo ve a Ranma después  
—dijo con voz jubilosa.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera decir algo más, ella lo envolvió en un abrazo  
apretado, saltó a la ventana abierta de la habitación y salió. Ranma podía  
ver su largo pelo morado ondear tras ella en su ruta por los tejados, de  
regreso al Nekohanten.

Pensó en la sonrisa que Shampoo parecía tener siempre, en cómo ella  
siempre estaba contenta de verlo. Esperó no hacer irse para siempre a  
esa sonrisa con lo que tenía que decirle.

El recuerdo de Nabiki llorando junto al estanque volvió a él; ¿sería acaso  
su destino hacer daño a las mujeres que conocía?

—Mejor voy a hablar con ella —dijo, y se puso en pie.

Ya lo había pospuesto demasiado, de todos modos. Ranma salió del  
cuarto a oscuras hacia el pasillo. Era de esperarse que ya todos hubieran  
terminado de almorzar, y que Nabiki estuviera en su respectiva  
habitación. Ranma caminó hasta su puerta y golpeó.

—Adelante —dijo la voz de Nabiki desde atrás de la puerta. Ranma giró la  
perilla y entró en el cuarto. Nabiki estaba tendida en la cama, con shorts  
camiseta, hojeando una revista de modas con expresión de aburrimiento.

—Ehm... hola, Nabiki —dijo Ranma, titubeando nerviosamente en el  
umbral.

Nabiki levantó la vista hacia él y luego devolvió los ojos a la revista.

—¿Qué quieres, Ranma? —dijo.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que dije ayer.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Solo quería decir que lamento lo que dije. Estaba medio tenso en ese  
momento, y creo que me desquité contigo —dijo Ranma.

—Pero lo que dijiste era cierto de todos modos, ¿no, Ranma?

—No es tan así como lo dije. Nabiki, tú me haces enojar mucho, pero...  
en el fondo, yo sé que no eres mala persona. Lo que pasa es que tú y yo  
somos gente muy distinta. Tú eres inteligente, y yo pienso más que nada  
con los puños. Supongo que no te puedo culpar por tratarme como me  
tratas.

—Ranma, yo también lo siento —dijo Nabiki, dejando la revista—. Yo  
también te he hecho cosas que no fueron muy simpáticas. Creo que  
nunca te he pedido perdón, pero si tú tienes los pantalones de  
disculparte conmigo, creo que no puedo menos que hacer lo mismo  
contigo.

—Bueno, Nabiki —dijo Ranma—. Te veo por ahí, ¿sí?

—Claro que sí. Vivimos en la misma casa.

Ranma sonreía al irse, un gran peso levantado de su mente. Los últimos  
dos días habían sido sencillamente grandiosos.

Excepto por los asesinatos; eso proyectaba una sombra sobre todas las  
cosas. Por sí solos ya hubieran sido lo bastante malos, pero junto con  
ellos estaban todas las cosas que Cologne le había dicho; de verdad  
tenía que ir a hablar con la vieja. Puede que ella le dijera más de lo que  
había dicho antes.

Si ella estaría dispuesta a hablar con él después de lo que le iba a decir a  
su bisnieta, era un asunto en el que Ranma no tenía gran deseo de  
pensar. En este momento, no tenía gran deseo de pensar en nada. Había  
estado pensando mucho últimamente; ya tenía suficiente por ahora.

Ranma estaba descansando junto al estanque del patio cuando oyó a  
Kasumi hablar con alguien en el pórtico trasero. Levantó la cabeza y  
escuchó.

—Está allá fuera, Ryoga —oyó decir a Kasumi.

—Gracias, Kasumi —contestó la voz de Ryoga.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer esta noche?

—¿Hmm? No, no quisiera molestar.

—Pero si no es molestia. A Ranma y a Akane les encantaría verte, no me  
cabe duda.

—Bueno, está bien. Si no es molestia.

—Maravilloso. ¿Por qué no te quedas en la casa después de que hables  
con Ranma? No sería bueno que te perdieras sin querer.

—Bueno, Kasumi. Muchas gracias.

—Hasta pronto, Ryoga.

Se oyó el sonido de las pisadas livianas de Kasumi que volvían a entrar en  
la casa, y luego Ranma pudo oír la carrera furiosa de Ryoga por el patio  
en dirección a él.

—¡RANMA! ¡Apróntate a morir!

Ranma movió la cabeza a un lado al oír el silbido del paraguas que  
descendía. Este contundió el suelo junto a su cabeza y dejó un cráter  
pequeño. Ranma tiró una mano hacia arriba y la detuvo a un par de  
centímetros de la nariz de Ryoga. El muchacho perdido se detuvo en el  
proceso de levantar el paraguas para asestar otro golpe.

—Qué tal, Ryoga —dijo Ranma con voz alegre—. ¿Y ahora qué hice?

Ryoga colgó el paraguas sobre su mochila y levantó a Ranma tirándolo del  
cuello de la camisa. Se hurgó en los bolsillos con una mano y sacó un  
pedazo de diario arrugado. Era el artículo que Ranma había leído esa  
mañana, sobre el asesinato de la pareja de anoche.

—¡Qué significa esto, Ranma! ¡Cómo dejas que ande un psicópata asesino  
en el vecindario! ¡Akane podría estar en peligro! —vociferó Ryoga,  
rabioso.

—¡Espérate un poco! ¿Cómo me haces responsable por algo así? —dijo  
Ranma con un tono de voz irritado.

—¡Tú eres el responsable de todo lo demás que ocurre por aquí!  
—contestó Ryoga, zamarreando a Ranma.

—Carajo, Ryoga, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con eso? —dijo Ranma, su enojo  
creciendo. Detestaba que lo culparan por cosas que no eran falta suya,  
en particular cuando lo hacía Ryoga, que culpaba a Ranma por todo lo  
malo que le había sucedido. Eso se debía posiblemente a que Ranma sí  
era el responsable de casi todo lo malo que le sucedía a Ryoga, pero de  
seguro no podía esperase que él fuera el responsable de esto.

—¿Que qué tienes que ver tú? ¿Qué tienes que ver tú? —exclamó Ryoga.  
Entonces una infrecuente expresión pensativa le pasó por la cara—. ¿Qué  
tienes que ver tú? —dijo reflexivamente. Luego soltó a Ranma y meneó la  
cabeza—. Bueno, me imagino que no tendrás nada que ver. Ni tú caerías  
tan bajo como para matar gente.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza —masculló Ranma.

—Perdón por perder un poco el control —dijo Ryoga—. Llegué a la ciudad  
esta mañana y vi el artículo del diario, y pensé en lo cerca que quedaba  
de la casa de Akane, y...

—Está bien, Ryoga. Andan todos nerviosos con los asesinatos estos. Yo  
también ando preocupado.

Ryoga asintió. —¿Tiene idea la policía de quién es?

—La verdad, no sé. Unos dicen que es un asesino en serie, como los que  
hay siempre en Gringolandia —dijo Ranma.

—Maldición. Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer.

—¡Ah! Me hiciste acordar. Siéntate un rato, Ryoga, quiero hablar contigo  
—dijo Ranma, chasqueando los dedos.

—Bueno —dijo Ryoga con cierta suspicacia, se sentó y puso el paraguas  
rojo junto a él, pero dejó el mango de madera a fácil alcance.

Ranma se sentó a su lado y le contó lo que Cologne le había dicho el día  
anterior en la bodega del Nekohanten. Cuando terminó, Ryoga apoyó el  
mentón en una mano y clavó la mirada en el estanque.

—Interesante —dijo—. Entonces, la momia dice que hay más de lo que  
parece en estos asesinatos.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Ranma—. Me interesó más lo que dijo de todos  
nosotros teniendo un papel que cumplir en lo que venía. Estaba tratando  
de imaginar a qué se refería.

—¿A quién crees que se refería?

—Bueno, a mí, supongo. Y a ella también. Y tal vez a Shampoo y a  
Mousse. Y a ti también, ya que eres la primera persona con quien me han  
dado ganas de hablar de esto —dijo Ranma, rascándose la cabeza  
contemplativamente.

—¿Crees que haya podido incluir a Akane? —dijo Ryoga.

—Ojalá que no.

—Ojalá —dijo Ryoga, y suspiró.

—En fin. ¿Dónde has andado las últimas dos semanas?

Ryoga se sonrojó y mostró una inusitada sonrisa:

—Donde Akari.

—Miren el marrano suertudo —dijo Ranma, dándole a Ryoga un codazo  
leve en las costillas. Ryoga lo miró con cara de enojo.

—Cállate, Ranma —dijo sin mucha rabia verdadera.

—Y, ¿cómo te llevas con Akari? —dijo Ranma. Él había puesto empeño  
para emparejar a Ryoga con Akari, en parte por creer que con eso podía  
deshacerse de este, pero también porque creía que Ryoga merecía un  
poco de felicidad en su vida.

La sonrisa de Ryoga se ensanchó más aún:

—Ah, es maravillosa, Ranma. Es amable, y tierna, y cariñosa, y hermosa,  
y ni siquiera le molesta que yo me convierta en esa criatura atroz.

—¿De verdad estas contento con ella, entonces?

Ryoga afirmó con la cabeza. —No puedo creer que al principio pensé que  
se estaba burlando de mí. Hombre, hay que ver como le gustan los  
cerdos.

—¿Entonces me imagino que te vas a olvidar de Akane?

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso? Yo... —dijo Ryoga. Entonces exhibió una  
sonrisa algo amarga, y volvió a mirar el estanque—. Me estoy pareciendo  
a Kuno, ¿ciertp?

—Algo así —dijo Ranma con una sonrisa. Le complacía el estar llevándose  
tan bien con Ryoga en este momento. Si tan solo pudiera conseguir que  
Ryoga se olvidara de Akane y se concentrara en Akari, las cosas estarían  
fabulosas.

—No sé, Ranma. En lo profundo de mi alma, sé que Akane me quiere solo  
como P-chan. Pero aún así no puedo soportar dejarla atrás.

—¿Por eso te fuiste de la casa de Akari? —dijo Ranma.

—En realidad, salí a dar de comer a los cerdos, y creo que me confundí y,  
antes de darme cuenta, terminé aquí. De verdad debería llamarla y decirle  
que estoy bien.

—Ryoga —dijo Ranma, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de abordar  
el tema—. Las cosas han estado un poco distintas entre Akane y yo  
últimamente.

—¿Cómo "distintas"?

—No hemos peleado tanto como antes. Y como que estamos más unidos  
desde la última vez que te vi.

—Ah —dijo Ryoga, mirando el suelo—. ¿Dime algo, Ranma?

—¿Qué, Ryoga?

—¿De verdad te interesas por Akane? ¿Más que como amigo?

—Sí, Ryoga. Creo que eso es lo que te trato de decir —dijo Ranma,  
observando con cuidado la cara de Ryoga. Le sorprendió ver que otra  
sonrisa cruzaba la cara de Ryoga.

—Me alegra oír que al fin lo aceptas, Ranma —dijo Ryoga—. Me di cuenta  
hace mucho tiempo, creo. Pero hasta ahora, no lo sabía con seguridad.

—Creo que yo tampoco sabía —dijo Ranma con una risa.

—Espero que tú y Akane sean muy felices juntos.

Ranma pestañeó.

—¿De verdad lo dices en serio, Ryoga? —dijo. Ryoga asintió con la  
cabeza.

—Creo que sí. Akari y yo también nos hemos compenetrado —dijo Ryoga,  
con un profundo rubor.

—¿O sea que...? —dijo Ranma, dirigiéndole a Ryoga una sonrisa pícara.

—No hasta que nos casemos, depravado —dijo Ryoga con un gruñido—.  
Pero nos ha faltado poco unas cuantas veces.

Ranma se rió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo:

—Hubiera creído que te desmayarías antes de poder darle ni un beso una  
mujer.

—Bueno, hizo falta repetido acondicionamiento para ayudarme a perder  
mi nerviosismo —dijo Ryoga—. Akari y yo tuvimos que practicar mucho  
para que saliera bien.

Ranma se rió de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hemos cambiado montones desde el año pasado, ¿cierto, Ryoga?  
Digo, llevamos hablando más de cinco minutos y ninguno de los dos ha  
tratado de despachurrarle la cabeza al otro.

—Creo que sí, Ranma. Creo que sí —dijo Ryoga—. Todos tienen que  
madurar tarde o temprano. Hasta dos inmaduros como nosotros.

Los dos se rieron entonces, y por unos momentos quedaron sentados en  
silencio, dos viejos amigos que acababan de percatarse de que lo eran,  
mirando hacia la amplia extensión azul que parecía llena de posibilidades  
infinitas. Pero sobre ese cielo brillante pendían nubes negras que, aunque  
no visibles al ojo, estaban en las mentes de los dos.

~ o ~

Ryoga esquivó la patada y saltó hacia atrás, para caer sobre los talones  
antes de tirar un puñetazo directo a la cabeza de Ranma. Ranma saltó  
alto en el aire para evitarlo, y Ryoga saltó tras él. Continuaron el  
combate en pleno aire, furiosas patadas y puños siendo bloqueados y  
eludidos por ambos mientras alcanzaban la cúspide del arco descrito por  
sus saltos y empezaban a descender al suelo. Ryoga estiró una mano,  
asió a Ranma por la camisa y lo volteó como para estamparlo de cabeza  
contra el piso. Ranma rodó y fustigó con los pies contra el estómago de  
Ryoga, se dio vuelta y proyectó a Ryoga lejos de él. Aterrizó de pie  
mientras Ryoga se estrellaba en el suelo; se levantó casi de inmediato y  
se fue contra Ranma.

Ranma esquivó hacia un lado, pero Ryoga soltó un puño que pescó a  
Ranma en el costado de la cabeza y lo mandó girando al piso. Rodó a un  
lado, evitó el nudillazo que Ryoga condujo hacia su cabeza, y se levantó  
con una voltereta mientras Ryoga extraía el puño desde el hoyo que le  
había hecho al piso. La patada voladora de Ranma lo alcanzó en las  
costillas, ataque que derribó a Ryoga y lo dejó tirado en el piso. El ojo de  
Ranma captó el reloj; eran las cuatro menos cuarto. Había estado tan  
absorto en su encuentro de entrenamiento, que había olvidado fijarse en  
la hora. Tendría que darse prisa para encontrarse a tiempo con Shampoo.

—Oye, Ryoga —dijo, mientras Ryoga se ponía en pie de un brinco de  
donde había caído—. Tengo que encontrarme con alguien.

—¿Hmm? ¿Con quién? —dijo Ryoga.

—Con Shampoo.

Ryoga bajó los párpados a la mitad:

—Así que después de venirme con todo ese cuento de cuánto te  
importaba Akane, te vas corriendo a salir a escondidas con Shampoo.

—En realidad, Ryoga, voy a decirle a Shampoo que nunca me voy a casar  
con ella, y a tratar de no hacerla sufrir al decírselo —dijo Ranma, con  
palabras como el hielo.

Ryoga agachó la cabeza.

—Perdón, Ranma. Cuesta romper las viejas costumbres. Suerte.

—Gracias, Ryoga. ¿Por qué no llamas a Akari mientras vuelvo? Seguro que  
a Kasumi no le va a molestar que uses el teléfono.

—Ay, volver a oír su voz... —dijo Ryoga, con una sonrisa idiota.

Ranma le hizo una seña con el pulgar hacia arriba y salió del dojo por la  
entrada trasera, que conducía hacia las calles.

Mientras corría hacia el café donde había quedado de encontrarse con  
Shampoo, pasó junto a una furgoneta de la policía que iba por la calle. La  
voz que venía del altavoz montado sobre el vehículo era suave pero  
autoritaria.

—"Atención, ciudadanos —decía—. Por su propia seguridad, se ha  
declarado un toque de queda desde las nueve de la noche. Por favor,  
procuren estar bajo techo y con las puertas cerradas para las nueve de  
la noche".

La gente en torno a Ranma miraba la furgoneta policial con ojos  
aprensivos. Ranma volvió a mirarla mientras doblaba la esquina y movió la  
cabeza.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo con un suspiro.

Llegó al café poco después; mirando el reloj digital visible sobre un  
edificio de oficinas a muchas cuadras de distancia, vio que eran unos  
minutos pasadas las cuatro.

Ranma respiró hondo y empujó la puerta de conducía adentro. Escrutó el  
interior; había pocos clientes en el café. Shampoo estaba sentada a una  
mesa del rincón, con una tetera de té frente a ella. La vio sonreír y  
llamarlo con una seña mientras entraba. Él le respondió con una sonrisa  
exigua, y atravesó el salón hasta la mesa.

—Hola, Shampoo —dijo, deslizando la silla hacia afuera, para sentarse  
frente a ella.

—Nihao, Ranma —dijo Shampoo, sonriendo luminosamente—. Pedí té.

—Gracias.

Shampoo levantó la tetera y le sirvió una taza. Él la tomó y se la llevó a  
los labios, aspirando la fragancia de las hierbas antes de beber un sorbo  
breve.

—Shampoo tan feliz de salir con Ranma —dijo Shampoo, poniendo sus  
manos sobre las de Ranma al bajar él la taza hasta la mesa—. ¿Ranma  
dice ahora a Shampoo lo que siente de verdad?

Shampoo no podía haber estado más acertada en sus palabras, pero  
Ranma estaba bastante seguro de que estaría esperando una respuesta  
distinta a la que él le iba a dar.

—Eso —dijo, asintiendo con gesto compungido—. Shampoo...

Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta, mirando nervioso la cara sonriente  
de Shampoo. Ella también había cambiado en el último año, podía ver él.  
Tenía el rostro más delgado y estaba más alta. Había ido de adolescente  
bonita a mujer de hermosura devastadora. Era de esperarse que hubiera  
madurado por dentro también, y que fuera capaz de tolerar lo que él  
tenía que decirle.

—Sigue, Ranma —dijo Shampoo—. Puedes decir a Shampoo.

Ranma recordó lo que le había dicho a Akane el día anterior, y eso le dio  
las palabras que necesitaba.

—Shampoo, tú eres muy simpática. Eres muy bonita, peleas bien, eres  
una gran cocinera y tu marido va a ser muy feliz de tenerte como  
esposa.

La sonrisa de Shampoo se ensanchaba a cada elogio que Ranma le daba.  
El muchacho inspiró y continuó.

—Pero, Shampoo, ese marido no voy a ser yo —dijo, desviando la mirada  
ante el gesto de conmoción y dolor que vio en la cara de ella—. Lo  
siento.

—Ranma... Ranma broma, ¿verdad? —dijo Shampoo con tono  
desesperado.

Ranma negó con la cabeza de modo muy triste:

—Shampoo... No sé si son tus leyes o si de verdad me quieres. No puedo  
cambiar lo que siento por ti, Shampoo.

—No, ailen. La violenta te hace decir esto —dijo Shampoo, con dolor y  
rabia en la voz. Volcó la silla al ponerse de pie—. Shampoo va a enseñar.

—¡NO! —exclamó Ranma, y saltó de la silla—. ¡Nunca, JAMÁS trates de  
hacerle algo a Akane! Si la tocas, Shampoo, te juro que...

Los pocos clientes del café los miraban ahora, al joven que trataba a  
gritos a la chica que estaba con él, cuyos ojos empezaban ahora a  
desbordarse de lágrimas.

—Ranma... —dijo Shampoo.

—Lo siento, Shampoo —dijo Ranma, y agachó la cabeza.

Con un lamento, Shampoo huyó del café. Ranma maldijo en voz alta y  
corrió tras ella, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de los demás  
comensales. Afuera, Ranma vio a Shampoo abrir la puerta corrediza del  
Nekohanten, unos edificios más allá. Se encaminó rápidamente hacia el  
Nekohanten, pero luego la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien de túnica  
blanca salió desenfrenado, con largo pelo negro ondeando tras él.

Mousse traía los anteojos puestos firmemente sobre los ojos, y detrás de  
las gruesas lentes su mirada ardía de furor.

—¡SAOTOME! —vociferó—. ¡VAS A PAGAR!

La nanigata estaba en las manos de Mousse más rápido de lo que Ranma  
hubiera creído posible, y se precipitó hacia Ranma, haciendo estocadas  
rápidas y precisas con la lanza larga. Esta no era como la mayoría de las  
demás veces en que había peleado con Mousse; no había patos de  
madera ni yoyós esta vez. Mousse iba por sangre. Contaba con el  
alcance y con la sorpresa, y cólera pura lo impulsaba. Toda persona tiene  
ciertos detonantes; con Mousse, bastaba únicamente con que alguien  
lastimara de cualquier forma a Shampoo.

—Mousse, cálmate —dijo Ranma, esquivando hacia un lado al pasar la  
lanza silbando junto a él. Buscó una abertura, y no encontró ninguna  
mientras Mousse retraía la lanza, que casi le sacó un pedazo de brazo a  
Ranma. Esto era malo; podía fácilmente salir herido o hasta muerto de  
aquí. Tenía que calmar a Mousse o desarmarlo.

En la siguiente estocada, Ranma asió la nanigata por la vara al pasarle  
por el lado, la giró y redireccionó el golpe de la lanza hacia una pila de  
cajas cercanas. La hoja filosa se ensartó en una caja, y Mousse se vio  
obligado a soltarla al impulsarse Ranma por sobre la vara y lanzar una  
patada con dos pies que Mousse esquivó apenas. Ranma intensificó el  
ataque, sabiendo que si se le daba un segundo siquiera, Mousse tendría  
otra arma en las manos. Normalmente, podía vencer con facilidad a  
cualquier oponente armado; sabía qué esperar de alguien que usaba una  
sola arma. Pero Mousse usaba tantas distintas, que pelear contra él era  
tan impredecible como pelear contra un oponente desarmado.

Ranma tiró un puñetazo al pecho de Mousse. Mousse lo eludió echándose  
atrás, la túnica girando en torno a él. Lanzó ambos puños hacia Ranma, y  
el chasquido metálico fue la única advertencia que tuvo Ranma antes de  
casi acabar con veinte centímetros de garra de acero incrustados en la  
cabeza. Mousse llevaba ahora sus largas garras de combate, en ambas  
manos.

—¿Qué le has hecho, Saotome? —dijo Mousse con desprecio—. ¿Qué le  
has hecho para hacerla llorar así?

—La rechacé —dijo Ranma, atrapando las muñecas de Mousse al intentar  
éste alcanzarlo con las garras—. ¡¿Te quieres CALMAR ahora?!

Mousse pareció desinflarse. Las garras se deslizaron de vuelta a las  
mangas.

—Le has dicho a mi Shampoo que no la amas —dijo Mousse con suavidad.

—Eso hice, en pocas palabras —dijo Ranma.

La cara de Mousse se iluminó.

—¡Oh, día feliz! ¡Shampoo, serás mía por fin! ¡Ranma Saotome, te  
agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón! —dijo, con una sonrisa ancha.

Ranma lo cogió por la manga cuando Mousse daba media vuelta para irse:

—Déjame darte un consejo, Mousse. Puede que ahora no sea el mejor  
momento para ir corriendo donde Shampoo a decirle todo eso de cuánto  
la quieres. Este va a ser un tiempo difícil para ella, y ahora le hace falta  
un amigo mucho más de lo que le hace falta un marido. Sé su amigo,  
Mousse. Después puedes intentar algo más.

Mousse asintió. —Tus palabras parecen sinceras, Ranma Saotome. No  
dudo que sean correctas. Me disculpo por mis acciones precipitadas; me  
has hecho más bien en este día del que yo nunca te haya hecho a ti.

—Nos vemos, Mousse —dijo Ranma, alejándose.

Mousse asintió y enfiló de regreso al Nekohanten. Quizá algo bueno  
saliera de lo que Ranma había tenido que hacerle a Shampoo, después de  
todo.

Ranma caminó de vuelta a la casa con la cabeza gacha y el ánimo aún  
más abajo. Había temido este momento; la hora en que tendría que  
decirle finalmente a una de sus prometidas que no sería la elegida. Ahora  
que ya había terminado con eso, sentía alivio y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Entró por la puerta principal. Oyendo los sonidos de la risa de Akane en la  
sala de estar, entró para verla sentada en el sofá con Ryoga.

—Sí, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en España —dijo Ryoga,  
obviamente terminando alguna anécdota de sus viajes. Akane se reía, y  
Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír. Ryoga parecía mucho más cómodo cerca  
de Akane que antes; era bueno ver eso. Siempre y cuando el marrano no  
se anduviera haciendo ideas.

—Qué tal, Ranma —dijo Akane.

—Hola, Ranma —dijo Ryoga, levantando una mano en señal de saludo.  
Brincó por sobre el respaldo del sofá y se acercó a Ranma.

—¿Cómo te fue? —dijo, lo bastante bajo para que Akane no pudiera oír.

—Todo lo bien que podía irme, creo —dijo Ranma—. De verdad me siento  
mal por hacerle daño a Shampoo.

—Akari me dijo algo una vez —dijo Ryoga— que todo aquel que teme  
sentir dolor, teme también sentir amor.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ranma de manera amistosa. Ranma le  
ofreció una sonrisa débil.

—¿Llamaste a Akari? —le preguntó.

Ryoga asintió. —Sí. Le dije que tenía algunas cosas que hacer aquí, pero  
que volvía lo antes posible.

—¿Y cuándo es el casamiento, socio? —dijo Ranma, y le dio un codazo  
leve en las costillas.

Ryoga se sonrojó. —La verdad es que todavía no lo sabemos —dijo, serio  
—. Aún no estamos totalmente en edad.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien, Ryoga —dijo Ranma.

—Gracias, Ranma. Nunca creí que oiría algo así de ti.

—Oye, nunca creí que lo diría. ¿A qué te referías con cosas que hacer  
aquí?

—Me dijiste que Cologne dijo que teníamos algo que ver en lo que iba a  
pasar, ¿no? —dijo Ryoga—. Bueno, creo que mejor me quedo por aquí  
para esperarlo.

—¡Oigan! ¿Me están excluyendo adrede de esta conversación?  
—dijo Akane desde el sofá.

—Perdona, Akane. Cosas de hombres —dijo Ranma, luego fue hasta el  
sofá y se sentó junto a ella.

Ryoga se instaló en el apoyo del brazo junto a Akane, con los pies en el  
piso. Akane se acomodó un poco, poniéndose más cerca de Ranma. Los  
dedos de ella rozaron los de él, y le sonrió.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando, Ryoga? —preguntó Akane.

Ryoga la miró, confundido por un momento. Ranma sabía, desde luego,  
dónde se quedaba Ryoga por lo general cuando andaba por ahí. Sin  
embargo, Ryoga no se quedaría más allí si Ranma tenía algo que decir en  
el asunto.

Ryoga pareció no tener respuesta; Ranma intervino:

—Creo que Ryoga acostumbra acampar por aquí cerca, ¿cierto Ryoga?

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza. —Sí. Acampar. Eso.

Akane apretó los labios. —Pues no me gustaría que te quedaras así de  
solo afuera, no con todos los asesinatos que están ocurriendo.

—Eso —dijo Ranma, descubriéndose de acuerdo con Akane—. Nos  
preocuparíamos por ti.

—Te vamos a hacer una cama aquí abajo —dijo Akane con firmeza.

—Yo... no quisiera incomodar —dijo Ryoga.

—Ryoga —dijo Akane—. Tú eres mi amigo. No es incomodidad, para nada,  
¿verdad, Ranma?

—No —dijo Ranma—. Claro que no.

—G... Gracias —dijo Ryoga, profundamente colorado y desviando la  
mirada—. Me honra su hospitalidad.

Los tres vieron televisión juntos hasta la hora de la cena. Akane se movió  
paulatinamente hasta que su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de  
Ranma. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mirando hacia donde estaba  
Ryoga. Ryoga los miró a los dos, con tristeza en los ojos, pero con una  
sonrisa en la cara. Ranma podía ver que estaba esforzándose por  
demostrar su aprobación por la nueva relación de Ranma con Akane, y  
por mucho que lo agradeciera viniendo de Ryoga, esperó que no hubiera  
muchos problemas después. El hecho de que Ryoga hubiera estado tan  
preocupado por Akane cuando hablaran de los asesinatos en el patio le  
decía a Ranma que Ryoga todavía abrigaba sentimientos por ella; pero los  
sentimientos que ahora abrigaba por Akari parecían ser más fuertes.

No había nada particularmente bueno en la televisión; Akane insistía en  
ver capítulos repetidos de "Sailor Moon" y "Guerrera Mágica Rayearth", lo  
que causaba a Ranma y a Ryoga exagerados ataques de arcadas, al  
tener ambos muy poca tolerancia por los animés de niñas mágicas.  
Ranma no dejaba de preguntar por qué los monstruos nunca atacaban  
cuando las niñas estaban haciendo sus discursos de entrada de cinco  
minutos de duración, hasta que Akane le dio un leve palmazo en la  
cabeza y le dijo que se callara, que estaba tratando de ver el programa.  
Al final, claro, el bien triunfó sobre el mal y el poder del amor superó a las  
fuerzas de las tinieblas. Al final, Ranma le quitó el control remoto a Akane  
mientras rodaban los créditos de "Guerrera Mágica Rayearth", y logró  
encontrar la última media hora de un western estadounidense hecho en  
Italia y mal doblado, y por un rato pudo olvidarse de los asesinatos y de  
las advertencias, y de las lágrimas en los ojos de Shampoo, y reírse con  
su amigo y su prometida de los diálogos que siempre parecían oírse un  
segundo antes de que los personajes abrieran la boca para hablar, y que  
generalmente terminaban un segundo antes de que la cerraran.

Nabiki llegó justo cuando el héroe terminaba su sermón a los malos y  
empezaba el tiroteo final. Se sentó por delante del sofá y miró junto a los  
demás, elevando los ojos de exasperación cuando el héroe le disparó a  
un villano que estaba en el balcón de arriba, de modo que cayera sobre  
uno de sus secuaces que estaba abajo. Luego estalló en carcajadas con  
todos cuando el revólver del hombre que estaba en el suelo se disparó  
mientras caía bajo el peso del hombre del balcón, para alcanzar  
limpiamente a un tercer hombre que estaba a punto de romperle una silla  
en la cabeza al héroe desde atrás.

Al final, la justicia triunfó y el pueblo se salvó. El héroe se alejó  
cabalgando hacia el horizonte con la bella profesora de la escuela  
sentada a mujeradas en la grupa del caballo, y los créditos empezaron a  
rodar. Ranma y Ryoga aplaudían y chiflaban, mientras Akane y Nabiki se  
limitaban a criticar.

—Hora de cenar, todos —llamó Kasumi.

Los cuatro se precipitaron al comedor por el porche trasero. Genma y  
Soun se levantaron del juego de shogi, cada uno retrocediendo despacio  
mientras mantenían un ojo sobre el otro.

La cena fue un episodio vivaz. Ranma y Ryoga se hacían puyas mutuas  
en tono bromista, ambos profiriendo amenazas que, al menos esta vez,  
no tenían ninguna intención de llevar a cabo.

—Los noto muy compadres de repente —dijo Nabiki después de un rato—.  
¿Qué pasó?

—¿Cómo que compadres, Nabiki? —preguntó Ranma secamente—. Ryoga  
y yo somos enemigos eternos, ¿cierto Ryoga?

—Claro que sí, Ranma —dijo Ryoga, y le dio a Ranma un puñetazo leve en  
el hombro.

Nabiki puso una teatral cara de hastío.

—¿Ahora a quién voy a usar para mis apuestas? —dijo—. Ya nadie tiene  
ganas de apostar por ti y Kuno, Ranma.

Ranma se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento.

—Da tanto gusto verlos a los dos llevándose mejor —dijo Kasumi—.  
Siempre pensé que los dos eran buenos amigos, pero parecían pelear  
tanto.

—Sí, pues, yo espero que las peleas no paren —dijo Ranma—. Ryoga es  
el único que conozco que me se acerca en habilidad. No quiero estar  
falto de práctica.

—Con estar cerca se refiere a que soy un poco mejor que él  
—dijo Ryoga, con una sonrisa sediciosa.

—Con estar cerca me refiero a que has logrado en ocasiones ser un  
poquito difícil de derrotar —contestó Ranma.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras, Ranma!  
—gruñó Ryoga.

—¡Muy bien, Ryoga! En el dojo después de comer —dijo Ranma.

Ryoga asintió y apuró el paso comiendo, al igual que Ranma.

—Sabía que no iban a durar mucho —dijo Nabiki.

El teléfono sonó entonces. Kasumi se levantó y lo contestó.

—¿Hola? Está cenando en este momento, ¿hay problema si él la llama  
des... Ay, cielos... Muy bien —dijo Kasumi—. Es para ti, Ranma.

—¿Quién me llamará ahora? —dijo Ranma, se levantó de la mesa y Kasumi  
le pasó el fono—. ¿Hola?

—"Ranma" —dijo la voz inconfundible de Cologne al otro extremo de la  
línea.

Ranma se sorprendió de que no lo hubiera llamado yerno, pero entonces  
recordó que tal vez tenía una muy buena razón.

—Hola, Cologne —dijo—. ¿Por qué llamas para acá?

—"Dejaste muy afectada a mi bisnieta esta tarde, Ranma —dijo Cologne  
con un matiz de hostilidad en la voz—. Muy afectada".

—Lo siento, Cologne. No sabía qué más decirle —dijo Ranma.

La voz de Cologne se suavizó al contestar:

—"Lo sé, muchacho. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Hace mucho que lo  
veía venir, aunque fue una gran sorpresa para Shampoo".

—¿O sea que no vas a...?

—"Hay mucho que debo considerar, Ranma. Puede que no ames a mi  
bisnieta, pero, según nuestras leyes, ella está obligada a casarse  
contigo. Pero ahora no es momento para conflictos entre tú y yo, Ranma.  
Temo que en los días venideros todos tendremos que trabajar juntos, por  
doloroso que les resulte a algunos".

—¿Cómo está Shampoo ahora? —dijo Ranma.

—"Mejor —dijo Cologne—. Creo que se quedó sin lágrimas hace cerca de  
una hora. Mousse está con ella en este momento, y me sorprende decir  
que el chiquillo está sirviendo para algo".

—Eso es bueno, Cologne.

—"Discúlpame, Ranma. Me he permitido distraerme de mis verdaderas  
intenciones —dijo Cologne—. Dime, ¿sabes dónde está tu amigo Ryoga?"

—Sí, está aquí con nosotros en la casa —dijo Ranma, confundido.

—"Eso es un alivio".

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —La aprensión de Ranma crecía.

—"Sin duda te habrás enterado de demás asesinatos" —dijo Cologne.

—Sí.

—"Se está haciendo más fuerte. Lo puedo sentir. Hace apenas unos  
minutos, sentí una gran premonición de peligro para alguien cercano a ti,  
lo más probable es que para uno de tus amigos. Temo por cualquiera de  
ellos que se encuentre solo".

—Ukyo —dijo Ranma, con una sensación fría difundiéndosele por el  
cuerpo—. Ukyo vive sola.

—"Es urgente que no se quede sola esta noche, Ranma. Debes encontrar  
algún pretexto para llevarla a la casa de los Tendo a pasar la noche".

—Pero... al papá de Akane le daría un ataque, y qué decir de Akane...

—"Ranma, tienes que hacerlo —dijo Cologne—. Debo colgar, Ranma.  
Shampoo parece haber lanzado a Mousse por la ventana".

—Adiós —dijo Ranma, y colgó.

Ahora qué iba a hacer, se preguntó mientras volvía a sentarse a la mesa.

—¿Qué deseaba Cologne? —preguntó Kasumi.

—¿Hmm? No mucho —dijo Ranma, con las ideas en Ukyo.

Cologne se oía mortalmente seria; Ukyo podía estar en verdadero peligro.  
Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien más acerca de esto, pero no quería  
causar pánico.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre Ryoga; ya le había contado sobre la advertencia  
de Cologne. Tal vez a él se le ocurriera algo.

Ranma comió lo último de su cena en silencio y se levantó de la mesa.  
Ryoga lo siguió mientras se dirigía al dojo.

—¿Qué dijo Cologne? —preguntó.

—Dijo que Ukyo puede estar en peligro —dijo Ranma—. Carajo, tengo que  
inventar alguna razón para que ella se quede a pasar la noche aquí, que  
no haga enojar a Akane o a su papá.

Ryoga sacudió la cabeza con aire nervioso:

—Eso es malo. No me gustaría que le pasara algo.

—Sí —dijo Ranma—. Pero no se qué puedo hacer.

—Habla con Akane —dijo Ryoga—. Dile que estás preocupado por que  
Ukyo esté sola, siendo que el último asesinato fue tan cerca de su  
restaurante. Pregúntale si se puede quedar a pasar la noche en la planta  
baja, conmigo.

—Esa es buena idea, Ryoga —dijo Ranma—. Gracias.

—No te preocupes. Ve a hablar con Akane. Estaré en el dojo.

—Eso, todavía nos falta arreglar nuestro pequeño desacuerdo de la cena  
—dijo Ranma.

Ryoga sonrió y se alejó hacia el dojo, mientras Ranma regresaba en  
busca de Akane.

~ o ~

—... y sería solo hasta que agarren a ese sujeto, Akane. De verdad estoy  
preocupado por ella.

—¿Seguro de que esa es la única razón por la que quieres que se quede  
aquí, Ranma? —preguntó Akane en tono de desconfianza.

Estaban en el cuarto de Akane, Akane tendida en la cama y Ranma  
sentado en la silla del escritorio.

—Akane —dijo Ranma, luego de suspirar—, ¿quieres saber dónde estuve  
en la tarde? Salí a tratar de decirle a Shampoo que no me quiero casar  
con ella, sin hacerla sufrir, y creo que no me salió muy bien, ¿me  
entiendes? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí alguna vez?

—¿Que hiciste qué? —dijo Akane, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Rechacé a Shampoo, ¿entiendes? Le dije que no iba a ser su marido  
—dijo Ranma.

—Ranma... ¿De verdad hiciste eso?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿No me crees o qué?

—Ay... Debe haberte costado. ¿Crees que ella vaya a estar bien?

—Sí. Shampoo es fuerte, y sé que Mousse va a estar a su lado  
—dijo Ranma—. Aunque ella no quiera.

—Bueno, Ranma —dijo Akane—. Confío en ti. ¿Se quedaría abajo con  
Ryoga?

Ranma asintió. —Sí. Gracias, Akane. Ahora voy por ella.

—¿Alguna vez vas a... decirle a Ukyo lo que le dijiste a Shampoo?  
—preguntó Akane.

Ranma suspiró:

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo, tarde o temprano. Pero necesito un  
tiempo para pensarlo. Va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que fue con  
Shampoo, eso lo tengo claro.

—Está bien, Ranma —dijo Akane—. No te tardes.

Ranma se levantó de la silla y puso una mano en el hombro de Akane.

—Muchas gracias, Akane. Me alegra saber que confías en mí de esta  
manera.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, luego salió de la  
habitación.

—Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a que se porte así —dijo Akane con  
una sonrisa suave, y se levantó a cerrar la puerta.

~ o ~

Ranma llegó donde Ukyo justo cuando el último cliente se iba con una  
sonrisa de satisfacción. Ukyo estaba fuera, entrando el letrero del local.

—Hola, Ranchan —dijo con una seña de la cabeza—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan  
tarde?

—¿Puedo entrar un ratito, Ucchan? —dijo Ranma—. Te tengo que  
preguntar algo.

—Claro, corazón. Ponte cómodo —dijo Ukyo.

Ranma la siguió adentro del restaurante, y cerró la puerta. Ukyo dejó el  
letrero del local junto a la entrada principal y empezó a limpiar una de las  
mesas.

—¿Qué me quieres preguntar, Ranchan?

—Bueno, sabes de los asesinatos que han estado sucediendo, ¿no?

—¿Cómo no voy a saber? Uno fue como a una cuadra de aquí —dijo  
Ukyo, con un visible escalofrío pasándole por el cuerpo—. Tuve a dos  
policías aquí como diez minutos en la mañana, preguntando si había  
tenido algún cliente sospechoso en los últimos días.

—¿Y has tenido alguno? —dijo Ranma.

—Nadie fuera de lo común. Solo mis habituales.

—De todas maneras, Ukyo. Me preocupa que estés sola, con lo que está  
pasando por aquí.

—Qué tierno de tu parte, Ranchan —dijo Ukyo, dándole una sonrisa  
breve.

—De verdad me sentiría mejor si te vinieras a quedar con los Tendo esta  
noche —dijo Ranma—. No sé qué haría si te pasa algo.

—¿No le molestará a Akane? —preguntó Ukyo.

—No, ya se lo pregunté. Ryoga se va quedar allá también; podemos tener  
algo así como una pijamada.

—Claro. Será divertido, me imagino —dijo Ukyo—. Y estoy un poco  
nerviosa por quedarme aquí sola. Déjame cerrar el local y buscar ropa,  
¿sí?

—Bien. Yo te ayudo.

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar, limpiando mostrador, mesas y parrilla, y  
procurando que todas las puertas y ventanas quedaran bien cerradas.  
Ukyo subió las escaleras hasta su pequeña área de habitación, y bajó  
con un bolso deportivo lleno de ropa. Por último, cogió su gran espátula  
de donde colgaba sobre el mostrador y se la terció a la espalda.

—Muy bien, ya estoy lista, Ranchan. Vamos.

Ukyo le echó el cerrojo al restaurante con su llave, luego se la echó al  
bolsillo y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Ranma. Caminaron juntos por  
las calles, rápido; el sol estaba empezando a ponerse, pero ya avanzaban  
trechos largos sin ver a ninguna otra persona. Los que veían parecían  
presurosos por ponerse a resguardo lo antes posible. Fue con cierto alivio  
que llegaron a la casa Tendo y entraron, cerraron firmemente y echaron  
llave a la puerta.

—Ya llegué, todos —llamó Ranma, quizá tanto para tranquilizarse él como  
para avisarles a los demás.

Como fuere, nadie contestó. Ranma se encogió de hombros y continuó  
por el pasillo hacia la sala.

—Deja tus cosas ahí en la sala —dijo Ranma—. Después te ponemos un  
futón. Ryoga va a estar aquí abajo también.

—¿Tengo que dormir en la misma habitación que Ryoga? —murmuró Ukyo.

—Sí... No hay mucho espacio en ninguna otra parte —dijo Ranma—. Lo  
siento.

—Más le vale que no ronque —dijo Ukyo con voz de resignación.

Siguió a Ranma hasta la sala de estar y dejó su bolso junto al sofá,  
poniendo la gran espátula encima.

—Hablando de Ryoga, tengo que encontrarme con él en el dojo  
—dijo Ranma—. Tenemos que ajustar cuentas. ¿Quieres venir?

—Claro, Ranchan —dijo Ukyo—. Siempre puedes contar conmigo para  
hinchar por ti.

Ranma fue hasta el pie de las escaleras y se rodeó la boca con las  
manos:

—¡Oye, Akane! ¡Llegó Ukyo! ¿Quieres venir al dojo con nosotros?

—Sí, bajo en un minuto —gritó Akane, sacando la cabeza por la puerta  
de su habitación.

Tardó menos que eso, en realidad, y pronto los tres iban por el pasillo  
que conectaba la casa con el dojo.

—Gracias por recibirme, Akane —dijo Ukyo.

—De nada, Ukyo. También eres amiga mía —dijo Akane—. Me sentiría  
terrible si te pasara algo.

—Oye, Akane, ¿por qué no nos llevamos el futón abajo y dormimos en la  
sala con Ucchan y Ryoga? —dijo Ranma.

Akane se rió. —Claro. Sería divertido. Podríamos echarte un poco de agua  
fría, y Ukyo y yo te podríamos maquillar.

—Sí, Ranchan. Te hace falta ayuda con tu feminidad —reconvino Ukyo.

—¡Oigan! Yo no quiero ser femenino. Yo soy hombre.

Ryoga estaba en el dojo, tal como había dicho. Ranma se había  
preocupado un poco de que pudiera haberse perdido en el camino, pero,  
en realidad, Ryoga era bastante bueno para orientarse por el dojo.

—Así que decidiste dar la cara, Ranma —dijo, golpeándose la palma  
abierta con el puño.

—Acabemos con esto —dijo Ranma.

Ukyo y Akane se sentaron junto a las paredes del dojo, mientras Ranma y  
Ryoga se enfrentaban a cada lado del piso de madera.

—Dale, Ranchan —llamó Ukyo—. Trapea el piso con él.

Ranma pegó primero: se abalanzó adelante y golpeó al sorprendido Ryoga  
decenas de veces con el puño. El entrenamiento de velocidad que  
Cologne le había dado había servido para realzar aún más su ya  
fenomenal velocidad y destreza, que para su oponente convertía cada  
intento por bloquear los puñetazos un movimiento desperdiciado. Su  
último espectáculo fue un gancho al mentón de Ryoga, que mandó a este  
volando hacia atrás y al suelo. Pero Ranma sabía que la pelea no había  
terminado; Ryoga era ridículamente duro de herir.

—Parece que te has hecho más fuerte desde la última vez que peleamos  
—dijo Ryoga, poniéndose en pie—. Ahora como que me hiciste cosquillas.

Ranma se precipitó hacia él, preparándose para catapultarse por el aire,  
pero Ryoga se movió con inesperada ligereza, y martilleó a Ranma en las  
costillas con un puño cerrado. El impacto hizo a Ranma tambalearse hacia  
un lado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero no cayó. Eludiendo  
mientras retrocedía, evitó la patada lateral que tiró Ryoga como sucesión  
del puñetazo, y contraatacó con una patada que Ryoga desvió con un  
antebrazo. Luego, estuvieron muy cerca, y Ranma supo que si Ryoga  
lograba ponerle una mano encima, sería algo malo. Ranma era más rápido  
que Ryoga, y, en su opinión, más diestro, pero Ryoga sin lugar a dudas  
tenía la ventaja en fuerza y resistencia. La única manera de vencerlo era  
pegar rápido y evitar que él pegara, continuar agotando a Ryoga hasta  
poder rematarlo con unos cuantos ataques bien situados.

Pero lo que le había dicho a Ryoga en la cena era cierto; este era la  
única persona, a quien Ranma viera con regularidad, que fuese un  
peleador lo bastante bueno como para ofrecer un desafío verdadero. Una  
pelea contra Ryoga no era como una pelea contra Kuno o incluso como  
contra su padre; era algo en lo que de verdad tenía que poner todo de  
sí, si quería tener una oportunidad de ganar.

Pelearon durante lo que parecieron ser horas, dos guerreros en la flor de  
su capacidad combativa. Cien ataques eran ejecutados; cien ataques  
eran evadidos o bloqueados. Ryoga tomo presa de Ranma; Ranma se  
liberó y contraatacó. Batallaron de ida y vuelta por el piso del ruedo de  
madera, cada uno en busca de aberturas en las defensas del otro y  
encontrando pocas o ninguna. Técnicas eran usadas de maneras  
inesperadas, o inventadas en el momento.

Por último, estaban el uno frente al otro, a cada lado del piso de madera,  
acezantes y cercanos al agotamiento. Ryoga había recibido literalmente  
cientos de patadas y puñetazos de Ranma, pero su sobrenatural  
resistencia a daños de todo tipo le permitía continuar. Ranma no siempre  
había conseguido esquivar los golpes de Ryoga, y cada golpe que Ryoga  
entraba dejaba a Ranma sintiéndose como víctima de un mazazo.

—Muy bien, Ryoga —dijo Ranma, retrayendo el puño—. Ya es hora de  
terminar esto.

—Exactamente lo que estaba pensando —dijo Ryoga; se alistó para  
atacar.

Rugiendo sus gritos de combate, Ranma y Ryoga acometieron uno contra  
el otro, cada cual sabiendo que lo que ocurriera en los próximos segundos  
determinaría probablemente el resultado de la pelea.

Ranma tiró un nudillazo al mentón de Ryoga, y sintió satisfacción al oírlo  
conectar y ver el aturdimiento en los ojos del otro muchacho. Había  
ganado, pensó, triunfal, mientras Ryoga se iba hacia atrás en un traspié.

Entonces el puño de Ryoga pareció salir de la nada y para chocar contra  
una sien de Ranma. Este se tambaleó un momento, luego cayó al suelo  
junto al cuerpo tirado de su oponente.

—Francamente, Ukyo —dijo Akane, viniendo a situarse junto al caído  
Ranma—. Me jor sería que lo declararan empate después de los primeros  
quince minutos, ¿no?

—Qué te puedo decir, Akane. Ryoga es porfiado como mula, y ya sabes  
que Ranma no es mucho mejor.

Ranma decidió cerrar los ojos un rato.

~ o ~

Volvió en sí, tirado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Ryoga estaba sentado  
con las piernas cruzadas frente al sofá, con una bolsa de hielo sujeta  
contra un chichón que se le inflamaba arriba del ojo derecho.

—Ya me preguntaba cuándo ibas a despertar —dijo Ryoga.

—¿Cuánto rato estuve inconciente? —dijo Ranma.

—Como diez minutos. Eso es lo que me dijo Akane cuando desperté hace  
cinco minutos.

—¿Y las chicas? —dijo Ranma.

—Haciendo palomitas de maíz en la cocina —dijo Ryoga, señalando con el  
pulgar en dirección al armario del pasillo.

—Palomitas... Ni Akane puede arruinar palomitas de maíz, ¿no? Y Ukyo  
está con ella, cierto...

El sonido de voces discutiendo se oyó venir de la cocina.

—Te estoy diciendo, Akane, que a las palomitas nunca se les ha echado  
salsa de soya —oyó Ranma decir a Ukyo.

—¡Pero se le echa al arroz! ¡Y las palomitas también son blancas!

—¡Akane, una no cocina guiándose por los colores de los ingredientes!

—¿No?

Ranma se lamentó y trató de decidir si debería fingir estar inconciente un  
ratito más. Al final, decidió abstenerse; ojalá Ukyo consiguiera controlar a  
la bestia en que Akane se convertía cuando estaba en la cocina.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Ranma, incorporándose.

Ryoga pareció pensarlo durante un momento.

—Creo que Nabiki está en su cuarto. Tu papá y el señor Tendo están  
también arriba, en el cuarto del señor Tendo, con su juego de shogi.  
Kasumi, no sé muy bien —dijo Ryoga, contando los nombres con los  
dedos mientras hablaba.

—No importa, Ryoga. Quédate aquí. Voy a ver dónde está Kasumi.

—¿Para qué? Debe estar por ahí, en alguna parte —dijo Ryoga.

—Quiero asegurarme de saber dónde están todos esta noche, nada más.

—De verdad te preocupó lo que dijo Cologne, ¿verdad? —preguntó  
Ryoga.

Ranma asintió:

—Eso. Ella no es de andarse con bromas. Kasumi tiene que estar por ahí;  
solo me quiero quedar tranquilo —Se levantó del sofá y subió las  
escaleras; revisaría primero en la habitación de Kasumi.

Llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta, y llamó de nuevo, más fuerte esta  
vez. Aún sin recibir respuesta, giró con cuidado la perilla.

—¿Kasumi? —llamó con suavidad, mirando adentro.

La luz estaba apagada y no había nadie. Ranma cerró la puerta y fue a la  
habitación de Nabiki. Nabiki podría saber dónde estaba su hermana  
mayor. Ranma llamó a la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo la voz de Nabiki.

—Hola, Nabiki —dijo él, entrando al cuarto.

—Qué tal, Ranma —dijo Nabiki. Estaba sentada a su escritorio, revisando  
hojas sueltas de papel antes de ingresar cifras en un cuaderno—. ¿Cómo  
va tu fiestecita?

—Bastante bien. ¿Has visto a Kasumi?

—No desde poco después de la cena. ¿Por qué? ¿La andas buscando?

—Sí, algo así —contestó Ranma, saliendo de la habitación—. Gracias de  
todos modos, Nabiki.

Casi fue hasta la habitación de Soun a preguntar, pero no quería causarle  
pánico al señor Tendo, que se horrorizaba con bastante facilidad en todo  
cuanto concercía a cualquiera de sus hijas.

Ranma bajó las escaleras. Ryoga levantó la vista desde donde estaba  
sentado en el sofá. Ranma negó con la cabeza y fue a pararse junto al  
sofá.

—No hubo suerte —dijo—. No está en su cuarto, y Nabiki no sabe dónde  
está.

—¿Crees que se encuentre bien? —dijo Ryoga, con preocupación en la  
voz.

—No sé, Ryoga. Voy a echar una mirada aquí abajo, ¿sí?

—Llámame si hace falta —dijo Ryoga.

Ranma asintió, y salió a buscar por la planta baja. Aún podía oír los  
sonidos de Akane y Ukyo en la cocina. Pero no oía ni veía señal alguna de  
Kasumi. Con una aprensión gradual creciéndole por dentro, entró al área  
que dividía el baño del resto de la casa, donde guardaban la lavadora, la  
secadora y los cestos de ropa. En efecto, la ropa de Kasumi estaba  
impecablemente doblada encima de uno de los cestos. Debe estarse  
bañando, advirtió Ranma con alivio. El consabido letrero de "ocupado"  
colgaba de la perilla de la puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño.

Excepto que, si Nabiki no la había visto desde poco después de comer,  
¿no era un baño tremendamente largo? Ya iba más de una hora y media  
desde la cena, e incluso para algo tan relajante como un baño, eso era  
un rato desmesurado.

Ranma volvió por la sala de estar y entró a la cocina. Akane y Ukyo  
miraban a la máquina de palomitas esputar los esponjosos granos blancos  
en un cuenco grande dispuesto en la mesa.

—Oye, Akane —dijo Ranma—. ¿Cuánto rato lleva Kasumi en el baño?

—¿Cómo, todavía no sale? —dijo Akane, los ojos abriéndosele de par en  
par al volverse a mirar a Ranma—. ¡Me dijo que iba a entrar poco después  
de que saliste a buscar a Ukyo, y que la llamara cuando volvieras! ¡Me  
olvidé totalmente!

—¿Que ya no habría salido por su cuenta? —preguntó Ranma.

Akane asintió. Ranma empezó a sentirse casi enfermo; ¿por qué no había  
puesto más cuidado?

—¿Crees que le haya podido pasar algo? —preguntó Akane, empezando a  
parecer asustada.

—Mejor vamos a revisar —dijo Ukyo—. Vamos, Akane.

Los tres entraron rápidamente a la sala de estar. Ukyo se inclinó y tomó  
la gran espátula de encima de su bolso, y Ranma le hizo una seña a  
Ryoga para que se les sumara.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ryoga con voz nerviosa.

—Nada todavía, Ryoga —dijo Ranma—. Vamos.

Los cuatro caminaron en silencio al lavadero. Akane fue hasta la puerta y  
tocó.

—¿K... Kasumi? ¿Estás ahí, Kasumi? —dijo, con el miedo elevándosele en  
la voz—. ¡Kasumi, contéstame!

No hubo respuesta. Akane asió la perilla y trató de abrir la puerta. Estaba  
con seguro.

—N... no —dijo Akane, retrocediendo—. Kasumi nunca asegura la puerta.  
Nunca.

—A un lado, Akane —dijo Ranma—. ¡KASUMI! —gritó, lo bastante fuerte  
para que quizá pudieran oírlo en la planta alta. Golpeó la puerta con el  
puño. Sin recibir respuesta, retrocedió, se aprontó y dio contra la puerta  
con el hombro, al darse cuenta ahora de que algo andaba muy mal. La  
puerta se sacudió pero no cedió. Ranma retrocedió para otro intento,  
pero Ryoga le asió el brazo y avanzó, apartándolo de un empellón. Ranma  
estaba a punto de protestar, pero entonces Ryoga hincó dos dedos en la  
cerradura.

—¡BAKUSAI TENKETSU! —vociferó.

La sección de la puerta con la cerradura detonó en una lluvia de astillas;  
Ranma sintió una de ellas clavársele en una mejilla, pero eso estaba lejos  
de importarle ahora. Ryoga abrió la puerta de un violento jalón y entró al  
cuarto de baño; Ranma y los demás lo siguieron.

Ranma escrutó la escena al entrar: el baño estaba lleno de vapor, y  
Kasumi yacía inmóvil en la bañera, con la cabeza apoyada contra el borde  
y los ojos cerrados.

Ranma sintió lágrimas empezar a correrle por las mejillas; tras él, oyó a  
Akane romper a llorar. Frente a él, Ryoga gruñó y atravesó la pared de un  
puñetazo, con un crujido.

—¡NO! —rugió el muchacho perdido, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—.  
¡NO!

Kasumi abrió los ojos, y miró a las cuatro personas que habían irrumpido  
de pronto en el baño.

—Hola —dijo con toda calma, en la manera que solo Kasumi podía lograr  
al verse ante cuatro personas que acababan de echar la puerta abajo  
mientras ella se daba un baño—. Perdón. Debo haberme quedado  
dormida. ¿Está todo bien?

—¡KASUMI! —exclamó Akane, que se precipitó por entre Ryoga y a  
Ranma y cayó de rodillas junto a la bañera—. ¡Estábamos tan  
preocupados! No contestabas y la puerta estaba con seguro y tú nunca  
aseguras la puerta y llevabas tanto rato adentro y...

Kasumi acarició el cabello de Akane con una mano mojada.

—Akane, Akane. Estoy bien. Estaba muy cansada y me quedé dormida en  
la bañera. Por lo general no tengo el sueño muy pesado, pero creo que  
no te oí. Le puse seguro a la puerta para que Ryoga no entrara aquí sin  
querer.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? —dijo Genma, luego de  
entrar corriendo al baño. Nabiki y Soun estaban tras él.

—No pasa nada, papá. Un pequeño malentendido, nada más —dijo  
Ranma.

—¡RANMA! ¡RYOGA! ¿Qué hacen aquí mientras mi hija mayor se baña?  
—exclamó Soun, alzándose titánico por sobre los dos muchachos. Estos  
huyeron rápidamente del baño, de regreso a la sala, y se dejaron caer en  
el sofá.

—Diablos. De verdad me preocupé por un momento —dijo Ryoga.

—Me dices a mí. Entramos y ella no se movía, estaba tan seguro de que  
había pasado algo terrible... —dijo Ranma.

—Ranma —dijo Ryoga—. ¿Crees que debamos contarles a todos los  
demás lo que dijo Cologne?

—No sé —dijo Ranma—. No quiero asustarlos. Tal vez deberíamos  
contarles a Ukyo y a Akane después, a la noche.

Ryoga asintió. —Me parece.

Genma y Soun entraron a la sala, y se situaron tras el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Quizá no les molestará explicar por qué me rompieron la puerta del  
baño? —dijo Soun.

—Sí. Ten la bondad de explicarte, Ranma —dijo Genma.

—Bueno... Eh... —empezó Ranma.

—... Nadie sabía dónde estaba Kasumi, y llevaba allí dentro tanto rato...  
—continuó Ryoga.

—... Y la puerta estaba con seguro, y no sabíamos si ella estaba bien...

—... Y no contestaba cuando la llamamos...

—Descuida, papá —dijo Kasumi, entrando en la sala envuelta en una  
toalla—. Me había quedado dormida en la bañera. Con todos esos  
asesinatos que están ocurriendo, no los puedes culpar. Estaban  
preocupados de que yo pudiera estar en problemas.

—Sí. De verdad nos tuviste asustados un rato, Kasumi —dijo Akane, de  
pie junto a su hermana.

—¿Alguien quiere palomitas de maíz? —preguntó Ukyo, saliendo de la  
cocina con un cuenco lleno de ellas. Nabiki salió detrás de ella con otro  
cuenco—. Hicimos un poco más de las que necesitábamos nosotros  
cuatro.

—Encantado, Ukyo —dijo Genma.

Ukyo y Nabiki trajeron los cuencos, y toda la casa se instaló frente al  
televisor mientras se disolvía la tensión que había llenado el aire hacía  
solo unos minutos. Las tres hermanas Tendo se acomodaron en el sofá,  
que Ranma y Ryoga habían desocupado para tenderse en el piso delante  
del televisor. Ukyo los apartó y se sentó entre ellos, mientras Genma y  
Soun se sentaban en el piso, cada uno en un extremo opuesto del sofá.  
Los cuencos de palomitas eran pasados de uno a otro, y pronto todos  
estaban muy contentos comiendo mientras Ranma encendía la televisión.

—Veamos qué hay —dijo, buscando algo bueno.

—"¡EN VIVO! ¡Desde el Anfiteatro de Tokio! ¡La Liga Americana de Lucha  
Libre se enfrenta a Japón!".

—Miren que tengo suerte —dijo Ranma, y se instaló.

Hubo lamentos colectivos por parte de todos los demás.

—Ranma, ¿cómo aguantas ver esto? —dijo Nabiki, antes de meterse un  
puñado de palomitas en la boca—. Es todo mentira.

—¿Es mentira? —dijo Genma, sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que es falso, Saotome. ¿Acaso no lo sabía?  
—dijo Soun.

—Desde luego que sí —se apresuró a decir Genma por entre una  
bocanada de palomitas.

Sonó la campana; los titanes chocaron en el ring; la risa llenó la  
estancia.

~ o ~

Genma, Soun y Kasumi se fueron después del primer combate; Kasumi  
diciendo que no le gustaba mucho la violencia, y Genma y Soun diciendo  
que volverían a su juego y dejarían en paz a los jóvenes. Llevando una  
botella de sake de la cocina, se dirigieron al piso de arriba después de dar  
las buenas noches. Nabiki se quedó hasta que terminó el evento, luego  
les dijo a todos que no metieran mucho ruido, y que no hicieran nada que  
ella no haría. Ranma consutó qué era exactamente lo que ella no haría, y  
Nabiki pensó un momento antes de decir que fuera lo que fuera, al menos  
no lo haría gratis.

Saltaron por los canales durante otros diez minutos, pero no encontraron  
nada de interés. Al final, Ranma apagó el televisor.

—Akane, Ucchan —dijo—. Ryoga y yo tenemos que decirles algunas  
cosas.

Y así lo hicieron. Fue más que nada Ranma el que habló, en realidad,  
contándoles a las dos muchachas acerca de la advertencia hecha por  
Cologne el día anterior, y de la llamada telefónica que había recibido  
durante la cena esa misma noche, advirtiéndole del posible peligro para  
uno de sus amigos.

—Pero igual se te hubiera ocurrido invitarme, ¿cierto Ranchan? —dijo  
Ukyo.

—Sí, claro —dijo Ranma, esperando sonar sincero.

Ukyo pareció contenta. Akane simplemente pareció un poco enojada.

—¿Por qué no me contaste esto ayer? —preguntó, mirando a Ranma con  
cara de descontento.

—No quería que te murieras del susto ni nada de eso, Akane —dijo  
Ranma.

—¡Yo no me muero del susto! —dijo Akane, acalorada.

—¿No? ¿Te acuerdas cómo estabas en esa cueva embrujada? —contestó  
Ranma. De reojo, vio a Ukyo y a Ryoga intercambiar una mirada, y  
recordó el extraño comportamiento de ellos dos en la cueva.

—¡Pues si me hubieras escuchado en vez de estar burlándote de mí, tal  
vez no me habría "muerto del susto"!

—Ehm... Akane... Acuérdate de que tenemos que guardar silencio —dijo  
Ryoga.

Mascullando algo que Ranma no pudo descifrar, Akane miró hacia otro  
lado, y se puso a examinar un interesante punto de su blusa.

—Entonces, ¿tiene alguna idea Cologne de qué está sucediendo?  
—dijo Ukyo.

—La verdad, no —dijo Ranma.

—¿Ha ido con la policía? —dijo Ukyo.

Ryoga resopló. —Hola. Tengo trescientos años de edad, soy una maestra  
de las artes marciales y vengo a decirles que los vientos negros han  
empezado a soplar —dijo, en una imitación bastante decente de Cologne.

Ukyo se rió.

—Lo que quiero saber —dijo Ranma— es si el que tengamos un papel que  
cumplir significa que vamos a ser los que tengan que detener al que sea  
que esté haciendo estas cosas. O si significa que quien sea que esté  
matando gente vendrá por uno de nosotros.

Todos se uedaron callados un momento, recordando el temor anterior por  
Kasumi. Ranma se puso de pie y miró de uno a otro lado.

—Voy a revisar que todas las puertas y ventanas estén cerradas  
—dijo—. No está de más tener cuidado.

—Voy contigo, Ranchan —dijo Ukyo, y se levantó rápidamente.

Akane no dijo nada. Ranma intentó cruzar la mirada con la de ella, pero  
ella no parecía querer mirarlo.

—Bueno —dijo él, con un suspiro tenue—. Vamos, Ucchan.

Recorrió la planta principal, revisando las puertas y ventanas que daban  
al exterior. Toda aquella sin cerrojo, la aseguraba. Estaba a punto volver  
a la sala de estar cuando se acordó del dojo.

—Voy a revisar el dojo —le dijo a Ukyo cuando salieron de la cocina—.  
Puedes volver si quieres.

Ukyo negó con la cabeza. —No. Voy contigo.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y encabezó el camino al dojo. Encendió las  
luces y revisó detenidamente toda la estancia. Todas las ventanas  
estaban bien; la puerta que daba hacia fuera estaba asegurada, pero  
Ranma le puso el travesaño de todos modos. Cuando se dio vuelta, Ukyo  
estaba de pie allí, con una sonrisa, pero con el brillo de lágrimas en los  
ojos.

—Ucchan, ¿qué pasa? —dijo él con voz suave.

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo breve y se derrumbó contra él. Ranma la  
rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Perdón, Ranchan —dijo ella, secándose los ojos—. Es que tengo miedo,  
eso es todo.

—Ah, anda, no voy a dejar que te pase nada —dijo Ranma; retiró los  
brazos y la asió de los hombros—. Tú eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo,  
Ucchan.

—Lo sé. Sé que no vas a dejar que me pase nada —dijo Ukyo, y se sorbió  
la nariz—. Pero no estoy preocupada por mí. Me preocupas tú.

—¿Ah? —dijo Ranma.

—Estas cosas siempre se centran en ti, Ranchan. Y por muchos artistas  
marciales o príncipes que con hayas peleado, nunca te has enfrentado a  
nadie así antes. Sea quien sea ese sujeto, es un monstruo con forma de  
humano. Estoy tan preocupada de que salgas herido, o hasta muerto.

—Ucchan... —dijo Ranma, falto de palabras.

—Nada más prométeme que te vas a cuidar, ¿sí? No seas demasiado  
orgulloso, pide ayuda. Todos te apreciamos, Ranma. Yo te aprecio, Akane  
te aprecia. Diablos, hasta Ryoga te aprecia.

—Ya lo sé, Ucchan. Yo también te aprecio —dijo Ranma.

Ukyo le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, y por un momento Ranma temió  
que lo fuera a besar, pero luego ella se limitó a abrazarlo fuerte,  
descansando la cabeza contra su hombro. El pelo de ella olía a fresco y  
limpio, y el aroma a flores indefinidas de su champú hizo cosquillas en la  
nariz del muchacho. Se sentía tan bien que a uno lo abrazaran así.

—Te quiero tanto —dijo Ukyo—. No sé qué haría si alguna vez te pasa  
algo.

Las palabras de Ukyo hicieron que el dolor se clavara en el corazón de  
Ranma. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Akane, y la expresión de la cara  
de Shampoo esa tarde. Algún día, tendría que hacerle a Ucchan lo que le  
había hecho a Shampoo, pero no sabía si alguna vez tendría el valor, de  
verdad que no. Ukyo lo amaba; acababa de decirlo ahora. Lo había  
demostrado de muchísimas maneras.

Y se dio cuenta de que él también la quería; la quería como a la mejor  
amiga que había tenido. Una amistad que había nacido de la alegría y del  
pesar, de la traición y del perdón, y que se había fortalecido por todo  
aquello.

Pero por mucho que la quisiera, por profunda que fuera su amistad, él  
nunca podría amarla de la forma en que ella lo amaba. Porque él sabía  
que su corazón era de otra, y aunque no sabía si esa otra lo  
correspondía, esperaba con todo su ser que así fuera.

Por último, Ukyo lo soltó. Ranma llevó una mano hasta el rostro de ella y  
le limpió una lágrima.

—Volvamos a la sala —dijo—. Si nos tardamos mucho más, Akane y  
Ryoga se pueden empezar a preocupar.

Ukyo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Caminaron juntos en silencio,  
habiendo sido dicho lo necesario por ahora, ambos sabiendo muy bien lo  
que aún quedaba por decir.

~ o ~

Ranma estaba tendido en su futón, vestido con pijama. Podía oír cerca la  
respiración suave de Ryoga; la muchachas estaban como a tres metros  
de allí. El enojo de Akane se había diluido paulatinamente, y la  
conversación había pasado de asuntos serios a una charla distendida.  
Habían recordado las aventuras juntos, repasando triunfos y derrotas.  
Ryoga había contado unas cuantas anécdotas de los lugares por los que  
había deambulado en sus andanzas, y Ranma había confidenciado algunas  
de las cosas que su padre había hecho cuando estaban viajando juntos.  
Por último, se habían cansado e ido a acostar a sus camas, pero la  
conversación continuó, como siempre lo hacía. La primera en quedarse  
dormida fue Akane; Ukyo la siguió pronto. Ryoga se quedó despierto un  
rato más, pero la conversación que hacía estaba puntuada con bostezos  
y ronquidos. Al final, solo Ranma seguía despierto, a solas con sus ideas.  
Se preguntó qué traería el día de mañana. ¿Se estaría quieto el asesino  
esa noche, o se desparramarían por las páginas de los diarios las noticias  
de otra atrocidad más? Así, fue con un alma intranquila que Ranma  
encontró el sueño esa noche, o quizá el sueño lo encontró a él.

—


	3. Parte Tres: Las rosas lo han sabido

**Nuestra Propia Condena**

Un Fanfic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Alan Harnum

Versión castellana de Miguel García

~ o ~

 **Parte Tres: Las rosas lo han sabido la noche entera**

~ o ~

En su cuarto a oscuras, bajo sábanas que llevaban estampado su nombre  
decenas de veces, Kodachi Kuno dormía el sueño plácido de quien cree  
tener la razón en cada una de sus acciones. La mayoría de la gente del  
mundo siente culpa o arrepentimiento por algunas de las cosas que hace  
en su vida; no era así con Kodachi. La culpa era una emoción necia; para  
evitarla, no hacer nada por lo que uno se sienta culpable, y no sentir  
culpa por cosa alguna.

Los sueños de Kodachi eran gratos y apacibles cuando dormía; desde que  
se había convertido en la Rosa Negra, todas sus pesadillas habían  
cesado. La máscara oscura que llevaba la protegía; cubierta de sombras  
y engaño, solo podía tocarla lo que ella deseaba que la tocara. Todo lo  
demás resbalaba de ella tan fácilmente como el agua por el lomo de un  
pato.

En sus sueños, Kodachi yacía sobre un lecho de rosas negras, vestida  
con el vestido de novia que había mandado confeccionar el día en que  
conoció al hombre con quien ella sabía estaba destinada a casarse. Era el  
vestido que había usado en esa falsa boda de él, donde casi se había  
casado por error con esa horrorosa Akane Tendo. Él venía a Kodachi en  
sus sueños, vestido de blanco contraste con el negro que lucía ella. Se  
tendía a su lado, la abrazaba cerca de sí, susurrando palabras de un  
amor que trascendería a las eras. Se besaban; era como saborear el  
cielo.

Kodachi era paciente; sabía que, algún día, su amado Ranma vendría a  
ella en la vida tal como venía a ella en sueños. Eran la pareja perfecta;  
ella la noche y él las estrellas. Hasta entonces, se contentaba con  
conocerlo solo en sueños.

Por verídicos y profundos que fuesen sus sueños, Kodachi Kuno dormía  
muy livianamente, y se despertó en un instante al oír abrirse la ventana.  
Había procurado cerrarla anoche; por mucho que confiara en que  
cualquier asesino que intentara hacerla su próxima víctima se llevaría un  
chasco, no era razón para no tener cautela. Quizá había sido un simple  
olvido.

Kodachi abrió los ojos, y vio a la silueta negra y enjuta entrar trepando  
por la delgada abertura de la ventana, para encaramarse sobre su  
escritorio. La figura era más que flaca; esquelética sería la mejor  
descripción: los brazos y las piernas parecían demasiado esmirriados para  
sostenerla. Kodachi no podía distinguir mucho más que la forma; los ojos  
de la muchacha aún no se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, y la tenue luz  
de luna que entraba parecía fluir evitando a la figura. Pero la poca  
claridad sí resplandecía fúlgida, sobre el cuchillo plateado que el instruso  
empuñaba.

La figura saltó entonces, y Kodachi saltó de la cama al piso, y rodó hacia  
un lado al tiempo que el cuchillo rasgaba la almohada. El cuarto no era  
una arena gimnástica, y ella tenía puesto un camisón, no calzas, pero  
siempre mantenía a mano algunos instrumentos de su arte. Cogió las dos  
clavas de donde sabía estaban dispuestas sobre la mesa, y las hizo volar  
hacia la figura que estaba sobre la cama. Tal vez las esquivaría, tal vez  
no.

El intruso derribó las clavas del aire con una pasada de su mano libre, y  
saltó de la cama con agilidad felina. Más rápido de lo que ella hubiera  
creído posible, estuvo encima de Kodachi y le lanzó una cuchillada al  
cuello. Kodachi alzó un brazo para protegerse, y lo sintió cruzado por una  
raya de dolor ardiente. Gritó y fustigó con las piernas; se quitó al  
atacante de encima el tiempo suficiente para poder ponerse en pie. Tenía  
que llegar a la puerta, salir a donde pudiese correr.

Aferrándose contra el cuerpo el brazo herido, Kodachi fue a tropezones  
hacia la puerta cuan rápido pudo. Pudo oír a su agresor ponerse en pie  
de un salto tras ella y, mientras la muchacha acercaba la mano a la  
perilla de la puerta, el cuchillo entró en su espalda, cerca de los hombros.  
El dolor de su brazo fue olvidado mientras ella se desplomaba hacia  
adelante, todavía intentando desesperada alcanzar la puerta. Una mano  
huesuda le cubrió la boca, le echó hacia atrás la cabeza y le expuso el  
cuello. El cuchillo fue extraído de un tirón, el dolor aún más grande que  
cuando se había clavado. Kodachi sufrió una pesadilla por primera vez en  
muchos años; pero no era como las pesadillas de su infancia, porque esta  
pesadilla era realidad, horrorosa realidad.

Con fuerza desesperada, dio un codazo hacia atrás, contra el cuerpo del  
atacante. El movimiento del brazo jaló de manera terrible de la herida en  
su espalda, pero le permitió liberarse y tratar de llegar a la puerta  
nuevamente. Cuando por fin alcanzó la perilla y estuvo presta a girarla,  
una mano le aprisionó el brazo, y la arrojó hacia un lado, como una  
muñeca. Kodachi trastabilló sobre el asiento de su exquisito tocador y  
cayó, se estrelló la espalda contra el tocador, y la cabeza contra el  
espejo de este. Un choque entumecedor le atravesó el cuerpo, y sintió  
rompérsele el espejo en la nuca. Pugnó por levantarse, pero entonces la  
figura negra estaba de nuevo ante ella, el cuchillo destellando, y lo sintió  
cortarle el abdomen. Gritó, y volvió a gritar mientras la silueta echaba  
una mano hacia atrás y la abofeteaba, atormentándola. El cuchillo subió  
y abrió un fino corte por su mejilla izquierda, desde el ojo al mentón.

—Cosa bonita —sibiló la figura—. Ahora sigues tú.

La mano subió y la abofeteó de nuevo; le partió el labio. Luego subió el  
cuchillo, para marcarla por la mejilla derecha como lo había hecho en la  
izquierda. Su mundo se disolvía en dolor; se sentía yéndose en él. La  
mano sujetó su barbilla y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin resistencia  
por parte de ella. La oscuridad ya la envolvía. El cuchillo se aprontó,  
brillante y ya mojado de sangre. Su sangre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la luz del pasillo inundó la habitación. Su  
atacante emitió un chirrido y la soltó; Kodachi se desplomó contra el  
tocador, tratando de no perder el conocimiento.

Alguien vociferaba, rugiendo un grito de pelea. Vagamente, Kodachi pudo  
distinguir dos siluetas que combatían de un lado a otro por el cuarto, su  
hermano blandiendo la espada de madera en alto, con destreza  
impresionante, golpeando una y otra vez contra el atacante oscuro y su  
cuchillo de plata, obligándolo a retroceder por el cuarto y a alejarse de la  
puerta. Kodachi cerró los ojos; los ruidos de lucha aún resonaban en  
torno a ella.

Sintió que la levantaban, pero, pese a todo su esfuerzo, no pudo abrir los  
ojos ahora que los había cerrado. Entrando y saliendo de la inconciencia,  
ciega al mundo pero aún oyendo, sintió manos suaves vendarle las  
heridas, tenderla en una cama dura. Luego se movía, como dentro de una  
gran nave. Alguien le apretaba fuertemente la mano, llorando al hablarle:

—¡HUYÓ! El canalla huyó cuando por poco lo tenía, hermana. Le daré  
cacería hasta los confines de la tierra; le daré diez veces lo que te ha  
hecho a ti. Lo juro.

Kodachi sintió que todo se desvanecía, y se hundió en la negrura incluso  
mientras intentaba responder.

~ o ~

El baño estaba lleno esa mañana, con dos personas adicionales en una  
casa ya atestada, pero las cosas se fueron ordenando, y todos quedaron  
más o menos listos para enfrentar el día. Ranma, en lo personal, no  
esperaba ansioso lo que podían traer los diarios. Enfiló a la puerta  
principal para ver si había llegado. Como por alguna coincidencia  
intencional, estaba a punto de asir la perilla cuando alguien tocó. Ranma  
se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta, sin ver a nadie allí por un  
momento hasta que se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo.

—Tenga usted buenos días, joven Saotome —dijo Sasuke Sagurakuge  
desde su posición, en una reverencia tan baja que su frente tocaba el  
piso.

Ranma contuvo un lamento; tenía tan poca tolerancia por el pequeño y  
obsequioso ninja como la tenía por su empleador inmodesto y jactancioso.  
Lo último que le faltaba ahora era tener que habérselas con Kuno. Lo  
más probable era que Sasuke estuviera entregando un desafío de Kuno,  
o alguna oferta romántica.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Ranma, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disfrazar la  
hostilidad.

—Ruego me perdone por importunarlo tan temprano, pero lamento  
informarle que la ama Kodachi ha sufrido un accidente —dijo Sasuke,  
todavía mirando el piso.

—¿Qué clase de accidente? —dijo Ranma, sintiendo algo frío infiltrársele  
en el cuerpo.

—Fue... atacada en su cuarto anoche —dijo Sasuke, levantando la vista  
hasta Ranma—. El amo Kuno ahuyentó al agresor, pero no antes de que  
la ama Kodachi resultara con heridas graves.

—¿Cómo... Cómo está?

Internamente, se maldijo por imbécil. Los hermanos Kuno definitivamente  
no eran sus amigos, pero Cologne había dicho "alguien cercano a ti".  
¿Cómo se había olvidado de ellos?

—Los médicos dicen que las heridas no hacen temer por su vida —dijo  
Sasuke—, pero no despierta desde que entró al hospital. Perdió mucha  
sangre.

—¿Saben cómo pasó?

—La policía está en la mansión ahora. Creen que fue el mismo asesino  
que ha atacado desde ahce os noches. De alguna manera, el asesino  
consiguió traspasar los sistemas de seguridad. Los revisé dos veces justo  
esa noche, por los asesinatos, pero las cámaras, los sensores, no  
registraron nada. Es como si nada hubiera penetrado los terrenos de la  
casa, excepto por lo que se le hizo a la ama Kodachi.

Sasuke apretó un puño y se puso en pie, y en sus ojos normalmente  
abyectos, Ranma vio ira verdadera.

—Una fortuna en equipos de seguridad, días de trabajo, constante  
mantención y revisión, ¿y para qué? Para que la ama Kodachi acabe casi  
muerta, con la ventana abierta como único indicio de que alguien entró a  
la casa. Ni siquiera huellas de pisadas en el suelo bajo la ventana. Es  
como si el asesino fuese invisible.

—Pero ella va a estar bien, ¿cierto? —dijo Ranma, sorprendido por la  
preocupación que oyó en su propia voz.

Sasuke asintió:

—Tardará en sanar, pero sanará.

—¿Puede recibir visitas? —preguntó Ranma.

—Es justamente la razón por la que vine —dijo Sasuke—. Esperaba que la  
presencia de usted pudiera ayudarla a salir de su estado de  
inconsciencia.

—Voy ahora mismo —dijo Ranma.

Miró de nuevo a Sasuke. El hombrecito mismo tenía aspecto de casi  
muerto en pie, y parecía tener dificultades para mantener los ojos  
abiertos.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?  
—preguntó.

—Dormí unas horas anoche. Antes de que la ama Kodachi fuera atacada.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —dijo Ranma—. Estábamos por comer, y Kasumi  
siempre hace de sobra.

—Me honra aceptar su hospitalidad —dijo Sasuke.

Ranma se alejó de la puerta y Sasuke lo siguió adentro. Casi habiéndolo  
olvidado, Ranma se agachó y recogió el diario. No había nada sobre  
Kodachi en la portada. Sasuke lo vio leer y asintió con la cabeza.

—Los diarios no lo saben aún —dijo—. La policía no los quería rondando  
por la escena mientras investigaban. Para esta tarde, sin duda la noticia  
estará por toda la ciudad.

—Esto va a asustar a mucha gente —dijo Ranma—. Que quien sea el  
sujeto, se haya metido a una casa tan fácilmente.

Sasuke asintió. —Ese demente debe ser detenido, y rápido. Si la policía  
no es capaz, entonces es tarea de otros.

—¿Eh? —dijo Ranma, mientras caminaban hacia donde lo más probable  
era que todos ya estuvieran comiendo.

—Hay ciertos aspectos inquietante en cuanto al agresor —dijo Sasuke  
cuidadosamente—. Admito que el amo Kuno es un tanto dado a sus  
propias interpretaciones de las cosas, pero lo que dice de su oponente,  
suena como si pudiera ser algo que la policía no espera en absoluto.

—¿Cómo "no espera"? —dijo Ranma.

—Debe preguntárselo al amo Kuno —dijo Sasuke—. Él podrá decirle más.

Entraron a la sala, donde el resto de la casa ya estaba sentada a la  
mesa. Ya estaba aglomerada, pero encontraron espacio para ellos, y el  
resto de la mesa le dirigió miradas inquisitivas a Sasuke.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —dijo Kasumi alegremente—. ¿Qué te trae por  
aquí?

—Buenos días, Kasumi. Siempre es un deleite visitar tu casa. Solo  
desearía que fuera bajo circunstancias más felices —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —dijo Kasumi.

Sasuke explicó al resto de la mesa el propósito de su visita de esa  
mañana; cuando terminó, todos guardaron silencio un momento.

—Pobre niña —dijo Kasumi por último—. Ojalá se recupere pronto.

Los demás murmuraron su concordancia. Luego empezaron a comer, pero  
el ánimo de la comida había menguado. Terminaron rápido y en silencio  
general, sin que ninguno sintiera ganas de hablar. Los asesinatos habían  
sido inquietantes antes; ahora que alguien que conocían había sido la  
víctima, se habían vuelto verdaderamente aterradores.

Los cuatro más afectados, desde luego, eran Ranma, Ryoga, Akane y  
Ukyo. Todos sabían de las advertencias de Cologne; ¿se habían cumplido  
ya, o aún había más por venir para ellos?

Con el desayuno concluido y la mesa despejada, Ranma se retiró y le hizo  
una seña a Ryoga. Se ubicó junto a la entrada del pasillo que daba al  
dojo, fuera del área de tránsito general del resto de la casa, mientras  
hablaba con el otro muchacho.

—Mira, Ryoga. Voy a visitar a Kodachi al hospital. Quédate por aquí con  
Ucchan y Akane hasta que vuelva. Quiero que todos vayamos juntos al  
Nekohanten a hablar con Cologne; tenemos que hacer algo con lo que  
está pasando —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Que no es trabajo de la policía? —dijo Ryoga.

Ranma negó con la cabeza:

—Ya no estoy muy seguro. Sasuke me dijo que Kuno ha estado diciendo  
unas cosas del sujeto con quien peleó, que suenan como si pudiera ser  
más de lo que la policía cree.

—¿Como qué? —dijo Ryoga, arqueando una ceja, dubitativo.

—Bueno, sea quien sea este sujeto, pasó por los sistemas de seguridad  
de la casa de Kuno como si ni existieran. Sasuke no es muy buen ninja,  
pero sabe lo suyo cuando se trata de seguridad; los Kuno tienen  
suficientes trampas en esa casa hasta para hacer que Indiana Jones  
cuelgue el sombrero.

—¿Indiana Jones? —dijo Ryoga.

Ranma hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y siguió presionando:

—Y no había ni huellas ni nada. Tengo que hablar con Kuno antes de  
sacar conclusiones. Pero como están pasando estas cosas, no creo que  
la policía pueda encargarse.

—Está bien —dijo Ryoga con una afirmación de cabeza.

Ranma salió a buscar a Sasuke; el ninja estaba en la cocina hablando con  
Kasumi mientras ayudaba a lavar los platos.

—Ya estoy listo para ir, Sasuke —dijo Ranma.

—Muy bien —dijo Sasuke. Se dio vuelta y le hizo una reverencia a Kasumi  
—. Te agradezco por el desayuno.

Kasumi sonrió. —Qué amable.

Ranma dejó escapar un bufido leve. Sasuke se irguió y salió de la cocina,  
con Ranma siguiéndolo. El ninja salió por la puerta principal y guió a  
Ranma doblando la esquina, donde una gran limosina negra lucía  
patentemente foránea en el vecindario. Ranma vio a unas cuantas  
personas en sus pórticos mirarla con interés. Sasuke no hizo caso de las  
miradas y sacó un llavero del uniforme, buscando en este hasta  
encontrar las llaves del vehículo. Abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y  
le hizo una seña a Ranma para que fuera a la puerta del acompañante;  
Ranma abrió la puerta y entró. El interior de la limosina era tan  
impresionante como el exterior, y Ranma se reclinó confortablemente en  
el asiento. Sasuke entró y giró la llave en el arranque.

El trayecto al hospital fue lento y en silencio. Ninguno de los dos tenía  
mucho que decir al otro. Ranma pasó el rato tratando de pensar en qué  
hacer; ¿sería la siguiente víctima alguien más que él conocía?  
Obviamente, algo debía hacerse. Tenía que hablar con Cologne, saber  
qué opinaba. Quizá ella tuviera algunas ideas.

Debía hablar con Kuno, también, recordó. Sasuke había mencionado que  
Kuno había peleado con el atacante de Kodachi; quizá él fuera capaz de  
confirmar las sospechas de Ranma, de que había un lado más incierto del  
asesino, que ni la policía creía.

Ranma no era un novato en las cosas que el mundo consideraba  
extraordinarias o hasta imposibles; conocía bien el toque de la magia.  
Como en todas las cosas, había en ella un lado claro y uno sombrío. Las  
aguas de Ryugenzawa podían sanar la herida más grave, pero su uso solo  
era hecho posible por la existencia de su terrible guardián.

¿Era el asesino algo más que humano, un ser que podía pasar por  
cámaras y sensores para entrar en una casa y no dejar rastro de su  
presencia? ¿Un ser capaz de no dejar huellas digitales o de pisadas tras  
su bestialidad? ¿Un ser que mataba noche tras noche si no era detenido?

—Ojalá que no —murmuró Ranma para sí.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Sasuke.

—Nada.

Se estacionaron frente al hospital unos minutos después. Ranma podía  
ver la media docena de furgonetas ya estacionadas allí. Sasuke maldijo y  
dio un manotazo contra el volante mientras arrimaba la limosina a un  
lugar vacío.

—Ya se enteraron —dijo—. Tratemos de pasar sin que se percaten de  
quienes somos.

Ranma y Sasuke salieron del auto y caminaron con la mayor discreción  
posible hacia la entrada principal de la clínica. El área de más allá estaba  
llena de periodistas y camarógrafos, que parecían estar todos haciendo  
preguntas al mismo tiempo a un hombre de pelo oscuro, que llevaba una  
bata blanca y parecía más exasperado a cada minuto.

—Sí —decía mientras los dos entraban—, sí, la víctima está en esta  
clínica. Su condición es estable; la policía investiga el asunto en este  
momento. No sé nada más que eso.

—Hemos sabido que había alguien más —dijo por sobre la barahúnda un  
hombre petiso que aferraba una libreta de notas, con el lápiz en pose de  
escribir—. Un hermano o algo así.

—Como dije, no tengo libertad de comentar eso —dijo el médico—. Ahora  
hagan el favor de no seguir interrumpiendo el funcionamiento de la  
clínica.

Ranma y Sasuke rodearon el grupo de periodistas apiñados, y enfilaron a  
los ascensores lo más rápido posible sin llamar la atención. Los reporteros  
parecían distraídos, haciendo preguntas al frustrado médico, y no les  
prestaron atención. Sasuke pulsó el botón, y las puertas se abrieron casi  
de inmediato. Los dos subieron al ascensor con cierto alivio.

—Está en el tercer piso —explicó Sasuke al presionar el botón iluminado  
con el tres—. La tuvieron en cirugía hasta hace como una hora.

—¿Va a tener algún daño permanente? —preguntó Ranma.

—Sufrió varias heridas punzantes en la espalda y abdomen, bastante  
profundas y graves. Tenía un corte en el brazo, seguramente por  
bloquear el cuchillo con él. Todo sanará, con el tiempo —explicó  
Sasuke—. El asesino también le hizo algo de daño en el rostro. Lo más  
probable es que lleve las cicatrices por el resto de su vida.

Ranma suspiró. Kodachi no le caía muy bien. Era cruel, despiadada, y tal  
vez no cuerda, pero era alguien que él conocía, y nunca le hubiera  
deseado algo así a nadie.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron; Ranma y Sasuke salieron  
para dejar entrar a varias enfermeras. Sasuke mostró el camino,  
serpeando por el laberinto de corredores de la clínica, hasta que llegaron  
al cuarto donde estaba Kodachi. El número sobre la puerta era el 315; la  
puerta estaba cerrada, y el letrero sobre esta indicaba que era un cuarto  
privado. Sasuke la abrió y entró, Ranma siguiéndolo con algo de cautela.  
La habitación era aireada y jovial, con ventanas grandes y paredes  
pintadas de azul. Kodachi Kuno yacía en una cama de hospital cerca de  
la ventana, con un conducto intravenoso que llegaba a su brazo desde la  
bolsa que colgaba de una percha. Desde allí, Ranma podía verle las  
vendas en la cara y brazo, pero la sábana delgada que la cubría casi  
hasta el mentón no revelaba nada más.

Tatewaki Kuno estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, pareciendo  
en camiseta y pantalones. Estaban arrugados, como si hubieran sido  
puestos con premura. Ranma estaba bien seguro de que así había sido.  
Tampoco tenía bokken que parecía portar siempre. El alumno superior  
estaba hecho un asco, francamente. Tenía el pelo de punta en algunos  
lugares, y sus ojeras delataban la falta de sueño. Levantó la vista al  
entrar Ranma y Sasuke.

—Veo que viniste —dijo en voz neutra, mirando a Ranma.

—Sí —dijo Ranma.

Kuno se levantó de la silla y, para sorpresa de Ranma, le hizo una venia  
leve:

—Te doy las gracias. Por rivales que seamos, tu preocupación por el  
bienestar de mi hermana habla mucho de ti, aunque en poco disminuya  
a mis ojos la malignidad que te imputo.

—Gracias —dijo Ranma, intentando entender de qué hablaba Kuno.

—¿Imagino que quisiera estar a solas con ella unos minutos? —dijo  
Sasuke a un lado de Ranma.

—Creo que sí —dijo Ranma, mirando a Kuno.

Sería más fácil si el temperamental alumno superior no estaba en la  
habitación. Kuno asintió en silencio, salió del cuarto con Sasuke y cerró  
por fuera. Ranma miró la puerta un momento, luego se sentó en el  
asiento en que Kuno había estado al entrar él. Kodachi yacía pálida e  
inmóvil a su lado, y respiraba de modo suave y regular. Ranma miró le  
miró la mano por un momento, luego decidió que no haría daño y que no  
había nadie mirando: puso una mano junto a la de Kodachi, y envolvió los  
dedos en torno a los de ella, sorprendido de lo fuerte que se descubrió  
apretando la mano de la muchacha.

—Hola, Kodachi —dijo Ranma, mirando el rostro delicado, en cuyas  
mejillas resaltaban las compresas blancas—. Yo... La verdad no tengo  
idea qué decirte. Te conozco casi desde que llegué aquí, pero en realidad  
no te conozco.

Algo le llamó la atención en la mano que estaba sujetando; un tejido  
cicatrizal blanco sobresalía en la muñeca, apenas visible. Dos cortes  
largos, que formaban una equis pálida en el brazo. Parecían estirados y  
desdibujados, como hechos hacía años.

—No —dijo Ranma con voz tenue, siguiendo las líneas blancas con la otra  
mano—, no te conozco para nada.

Las cicatrices de la muñeca estaban descoloridas; nunca se irían del  
todo. Con el tiempo, las cicatrices que llevaría de la noche anterior  
también se irían disipando. Pero ¿y las cicatrices del alma?

Ranma cerró una mano sobre la otra, y sostuvo la mano inerte de  
Kodachi entre las dos suyas.

—Kodachi —dijo—, ojalá me puedas escuchar. Vamos a agarrar al que  
hizo esto. Yo y Kuno y todos los demás. No vamos a dejar que esto le  
pase alguien más.

Ranma suspiró y apretó la mano de Kodachi:

—Quiero que te mejores muy pronto, ¿sí?

—Ranma...

Las palabras eran frágiles y apenas audibles, pero la voz que las había  
dicho era clara. Ranma se levantó con entusiasmo de la silla y miró a  
Kodachi.

—Ranma... Has venido —dijo ella, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Sí... Aquí estoy —dijo Ranma.

No hubo respuesta. Se quedó allí parado durante un momento, asiendo la  
mano de ella en la suya, sintiendo cómo su pulso se había hecho más  
fuerte y estable. Luego volvió a dejarle con cuidado la mano sobre la  
cama y se levantó, mirando todavía a la muchacha herida en la cama  
ante él. ¿Qué la había llevado a hacer una cosa tal, hacía tantos años,  
que dejara esas marcas en ella?

Ranma no lo sabía, y no estaba seguro de llegar a saberlo alguna vez.  
Atravesó la habitación hasta la puerta y la abrió. Kuno y Sasuke estaban  
apoyados contra la pared, hablando entre ellos en voz baja.

—Saotome —dijo Kuno de modo ansioso cuando lo vio salir, y luego su  
voz volvió al docto tono normal—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Ranma asintió:

—Me habló. Sabía que era yo.

Kuno suspiró con gesto de alivio.

—Alabados los cielos. No dudo que despierte pronto.

—Sí —dijo Ranma, compartiendo algo del alivio de Kuno.

Recordó que todavía tenía que hablar con Kuno. Por agradecido que  
hubiera parecido Kuno con su presencia, Ranma aún no estaba seguro de  
si podía sacarle muchas respuestas a un hombre que lo consideraba un  
gran rival.

—¿Alumno superior? —dijo, tratando de no sonar sarcástico al decirlo—.  
¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Kuno asintió y le hizo una seña a Sasuke. El ninja dio media vuelta y se  
alejó de ellos por el pasillo, hasta dejarlos solos.

—¿Qué quieres consultar? —dijo Kuno.

—Sasuke mencionó que te pareció que había algo extraño en el hombre  
con el que peleaste anoche —dijo Ranma—, el que atacó a Kodachi. ¿Me  
puedes decir qué era lo extraño?

El rostro de Kuno se ensombreció.

—No fue un hombre, Ranma Saotome. Los hay que llevan la máscara de  
humanidad sobre su monstruosidad, pero algunos demonios no llevan  
máscara alguna. Así era el demonio contra el que luché anoche.

—¿Cómo es eso? —dijo Ranma, con una sensación fatal creciéndole  
dentro, al percatarse de lo acertada que podía estar su teoría.

—No vive hombre alguno que esté formado por semejante piel y huesos  
—dijo Kuno—. Y si un hombre tal existiera, no tendría ni un centésimo de  
la fuerza y velocidad de aquel con quien luché. Me fue sumamente difícil  
defenderme contra él; creo incluso que puede haber huido más producto  
de la sorpresa que de alguna amenaza real que yo haya podido  
representar.

Ranma pestañeó. Nunca había oído a Kuno admitir que pudiera haber algo  
que él no fuese capaz de vencer en combate, en despecho de todas las  
evidencias de lo contrario.

—De haberse tratado de un combate real, de no haber contado con la  
ventaja de la sorpresa, y de no haber sentido aquel demonio la necesidad  
de huir luego de ser descubierto, yo también yacería aquí hoy con mi  
querida hermana —dijo Kuno—, o acaso algo peor.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó Ranma.

—Una piel como cuero seco, estirado sobre hueso antiguo. Y nada en  
medio, carne, músculo o tendón.

—Kuno —dijo Ranma—, ¿puedes venir conmigo un rato? Quiero que hables  
con la bisabuela de Shampoo.

—¿Esa antigualla arrugada? —dijo Kuno, en tono incrédulo—. ¿Qué  
asistencia puede ofrecerme ella?

—Sabe mucho —dijo Ranma—. Por favor, alumno superior.

—Muy bien —dijo Kuno—. Pero voy en aras de mi venganza por mi  
hermana, y no porque tú lo solicites.

—Como quieras —dijo Ranma.

Por ganas que sintiera de responder a los parloteos de Kuno y darle al  
alumno superior una buena patada en la cabeza, iba a necesitar que  
Kuno hablara con Cologne antes de hacer eso.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó Kuno.

El ninja levantó la vista desde donde estaba tomando un trago de agua  
en la fuente que estaba por el pasillo, y vino corriendo.

—¿Mande, amo Kuno? —dijo Sasuke.

—Ve y prepara el coche para nosotros. Bajaremos en unos minutos.  
Deseo despedirme de mi hermana.

—Muy bien, amo —dijo Sasuke, con una reverencia honda antes de  
enfilar hacia los ascensores.

Ranma se quedó en el pasillo mientras Kuno volvía a entrar al cuarto de  
Kodachi. Salió unos minutos después, con una sonrisa leve.

—Ella sabía que yo estaba allí, Saotome —dijo—. Si bien no habló, sentí  
su presencia al asir su mano.

—Me alegra que esté bien —dijo Ranma.

Kuno asintió con aire ausente y se encaminó a los ascensores sin otra  
palabra. Ranma se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. Descendieron en  
silencio, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja, los  
asaltaron los flashes de las cámaras y las preguntas hechas a gritos.  
Detrás de la multitud de periodistas, el médico que antes había estado  
respondiendo preguntas les gritaba infructuosamente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra su hermana, señor Kuno?

—¿Es cierto que usted peleó con el asesino?

—¿Tiene alguna pista la policía?

Ranma miró a Kuno. La turba de reporteros les hacía imposible abandonar  
el ascensor, y la cara del alumno superior estaba empezando a adquirir  
un color rojo. Ranma retrocedió cuando el otro muchacho abrió la boca, y  
entonces empezó:

—¡PERROS! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Asquerosos e impúdicos chacales de la prensa!  
¡No se interpongan en mi senda hoy, porque carezco de paciencia para  
ustedes, ni para ningún otro tipo de alimaña! —vociferó Kuno, y avanzó a  
grandes zancadas, su alta estampa abriendo a empellones un camino  
entre el gentío. Simplemente caminó por encima de cualquiera que se le  
pusiera por delante, y todos aprendieron bastante pronto a no hacerlo.  
Ranma lo siguió rápidamente, sin hacer caso de las preguntas que les  
gritaban.

Los siguieron afuera, hasta el coche, llevándoles el rastro, tomando fotos  
y repitiendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. La mano de Kuno se  
crispaba a ratos, yendo hacia el bokken que esperaba tener a su  
costado. Ranma tenía pocas dudas de que el muchacho ya lo habría  
estado usando sobre los periodistas, de haberlo tenido. Kuno abrió con  
vehemencia la puerta del lado del pasajero y la cerró de golpe una vez  
dentro. Ranma brincó al asiento trasero y miró por la ventana mientras,  
Sasuke sacaba el vehículo de su lugar de estacionamiento, con los  
reporteros todavía tomando fotos. Cuando abandonaron el  
estacionamiento, varios furgones se movieron para seguirlos.

—Piérdelos, Sasuke —dijo Kuno con voz fatigada, desde el asiento  
delantero.

Sasuke asintió y pisó el acelerador. Ranma se sintió apretado contra el  
asiento, al acelerar la limosina a velocidades no muy razonables para un  
automóvil de ese tamaño. Sasuke torció repentinamente por una esquina,  
haciendo rechinar los neumáticos, y luego Ranma se limitó a cerrar los  
ojos y se recostó contra el asiento, mientras la limusina se cimbraba  
fuerte de izquierda a derecha durante los siguientes minutos. Cuando  
volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban a unas calles de la casa Tendo, sin ningún  
furgón de noticias a la vista.

—Creo haberlos perdido, amo Kuno —dijo Sasuke—. Pero no por mucho  
tiempo.

—Muy bien —dijo Kuno—. Ven, Saotome. Caminemos desde aquí; Sasuke  
puede hacer que lo sigan a otro lugar.

—Bueno —dijo Ranma; se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del  
auto con Kuno.

La limosina salió en reversa y regresó por donde había venido.

—¿Podemos pasar primero por donde los Tendo? —dijo Ranma,  
recordando que había querido ir en grupo con Ryoga y los demás.

—¡Desde luego! ¡Visitaré a mi amada! —dijo Kuno.

Ranma apretó los dientes, pero lo dejó pasar. Después de que Kuno le  
dijera a Cologne lo que sabía, juró. Pero no antes.

Lejos del hospital y de su hermana, Kuno empezaba a volver con rapidez  
a su forma de ser habitual. Había sacado otro bokken de alguna parte.  
Conociendo a Kuno, quizá tuviera repuestos en el coche.

—¡Juro que castigaré a ese demonio, Saotome! —dijo Kuno, blandiendo la  
espada de madera para dar énfasis—. ¡Nadie pone una mano sobre la  
hermana de Tatewaki Kuno en manera tan funesta!

—Sí, eso mismo, Kuno —masculló Ranma mientras caminaban.

Al menos la ira de Kuno no estaba enfocada sobre él; siempre y cuando  
le preocupara castigar al asesino en lugar de Ranma, tal vez fuera de  
alguna ayuda en lo que estaba por venir. Kuno no era mal peleador, a  
decir verdad. Tan solo limitado por su estilo basado en un arma, y el  
hecho de que tuviese casi la inteligencia de un batracio.

Llegando a la casa Tendo, entraron por la puerta principal, que estaba  
sin cerrojo. Kasumi llegó desde la cocina y les sonrió.

—Bienvenido, Ranma —dijo, antes de dirigir su atención a Kuno—.  
Tatewaki, lamento tanto las noticias acerca de tu hermana. Espero que  
se recupere pronto.

—Se agradecen tus deseos, Kasumi Tendo —dijo Tatewaki con una venia  
leve.

—Oye, Kasumi, ¿y Akane y todos los demás? —preguntó Ranma.

—Están todos en el patio —dijo Kasumi—. Acabo de llevarles limonada.

—Gracias, Kasumi —dijo Ranma, enfilando al patio, Kuno siguiéndolo.

Encontraron a Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga y Nabiki sentados en el borde del  
porche trasero, bebiendo sorbos de limonada desde vasos altos,  
conversando. Los cuatro levantaron la vista al aproximarse Kuno y  
Ranma, y las caras de todos, salvo la de Nabiki, mostraron ligera sorpresa  
ante la presencia de Kuno.

—¡Mi amor! —exclamó Kuno, bajando los brazos como para estrechar  
entre ellos a Akane.

Ranma apretó el puño, e intentó calmar la respiración. Akane levantó un  
brazo le dio un fuerte manotazo a Kuno en el costado de la cabeza, golpe  
que lo hizo girar como un trompo hasta caer de bruces frente a Nabiki.

—Hola Kuno-baby —dijo ella, bebiendo un sorbo del vaso—. Es un gran  
placer verte.

Kuno resopló:

—Eres tan farisea y tu lengua es tan ácida como siempre, Nabiki Tendo.  
Es bueno saber que hay ciertas constantes en este mundo caótico.

—Siéntate, Kuno-baby. Estoy jugando contigo, nada más; lo haces muy  
fácil. Toma un poco de la limonada de Kasumi. Está muy rica —dijo Nabiki.

Kuno puso cara de fatigosa aceptación y cruzó las piernas debajo de él,  
al ir de estar tirado en el piso hasta una posición sentado cerca de  
Nabiki. Nabiki le sirvió un vaso y se lo pasó con una sonrisa traviesa en la  
cara. Kuno aceptó el vaso sin devolver la sonrisa y bebió un sorbo largo.  
Bajando el vaso, asintió en silencio su agradecimiento, antes de beber  
nuevamente. Ranma se sentó con las piernas estiradas y se sirvió un  
vaso, el hielo que flotaba en la jarra tintineando contra el vidrio.

—¿Cómo está Kodachi? —le preguntó en voz baja Akane a Ranma.

—Creo que va a estar en pie y dando la lata de nuevo en un par de  
semanas —dijo Ranma.

—Qué alivio —dijo Ryoga—. Por mucho que me las deba por lo que me  
hizo en la competencia de gimnasia esa, me alegro de que esté bien.

—Pero ¿qué te hizo Kodachi a ti en esa competencia? —dijo Akane,  
volviéndose hacia Ryoga con cara de extrañeza—. Ni siquiera te vi ahí.

—Ehh... eeh... —dijo Ryoga.

Ranma emitió un lamento a espaldas de Akane y se dio un palmazo en la  
frente. Akane miraba a Ryoga, esperando una respuesta. Ranma le hizo  
señas frenéticas a Ukyo, señalando a Ryoga y a Akane con las manos.  
Cerca de allí, Kuno y Nabiki hablaban en voz queda, al parecer olvidados  
de los demás.

—Ryoga, corazón, ¿me puedes llenar el vaso? —dijo Ukyo, tendiéndole su  
vaso vacío a Ryoga.

—Claro, Ukyo —se apresuró a decir Ryoga, alegrándose por la  
distracción, mientras tomaba el vaso de Ukyo y le servía de la jarra de  
limonada con una mano levemente tiritona.

—¿Qué le hizo Kodachi, Ranma? —preguntó Akane, volviéndose hacia su  
prometido.

—Ehm... Parece que pensó que él podía interferir con la pelea, así que...  
—dijo Ranma, tratando de pensar—. Le... ¿Ryoga, qué cosa que te hizo?

Ryoga levantó la vista y casi escupió la limonada.

—Me emboscó fuera del gimnasio y me amarró —dijo con cara de  
desesperado.

—Ah. No sabía —dijo Akane.

Ranma y Ryoga soltaron sendos suspiros de alivio.

—¿Les dijo Ryoga lo que quiero hacer? —les preguntó Ranma a Akane y a  
Ukyo.

—Ajá —dijo Ukyo—. ¿Crees que tal vez debamos llamar primero antes de  
ir?

—Sí —dijo Akane—. El restaurante está funcionando hoy, ¿mo?

Ranma asintió:

—Sí. Mejor llamo a Cologne y le digo lo que pasó.

Se levantó y comenzó a encaminarse hacia adentro, y casi chocó con  
Kasumi, que venía saliendo.

—Ah, Ranma, justo venía a buscarte —dijo Kasumi—. Tu mamá está al  
teléfono.

Ranma pestañeó cara de sorpresa. Esa sí que era coincidencia. ¿Y por  
qué lo estaría llamando su madre?

—¿Hola? —dijo, contestando el teléfono de la mesa que estaba cerca del  
porche trasero.

—"Hola, hijo" —dijo su madre desde lejos, en la otra punta de la línea.

—Hola, mamá —dijo Ranma, y el sonido de la voz de su madre le hizo  
recordar lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Se había acostumbrado  
tanto a su ausencia durante más de diez años, que su partida de hacía  
unos días para visitar a una amiga no le había afectado en realidad; se  
había despedido de su madre con un abrazo, deseando saber qué decirle,  
pero sin encontrarse dentro las palabras que necesitaba.

—"¿Cómo estás, Ranma?" —preguntó su madre.

—Bien, mamá —dijo Ranma, antes de soltar espontáneamente—: Te echo  
de menos.

Pudo oír el gusto en la voz de su madre cuando respondió:

—"Yo también te hecho de menos, Ranma. Estaba leyendo el diario en la  
mañana y me enteré de esos asesinatos espantosos que han estado  
ocurriendo cerca de donde estás, y me preocupé por ti. ¿Esta todo bien  
por allá?".

Ranma no quería preocupar a su madre pero, aún más que eso, no quería  
mentirle otra vez:

—No, no todo está bien, mamá. Andan todos preocupados por lo que  
está pasando. Anoche atacaron a Kodachi.

—"¿Una de esas niñas que conoces?" —preguntó su madre.

—Sí, algo así.

—"Ay, cielo santo —dijo Nodoka—. ¿Va a estar bien?".

—Sí, va a estar bien. Fui a verla en la mañana —dijo Ranma.

—"Me parece muy amable de tu parte, hijo —dijo su madre—. Ojalá la  
policía atrape pronto a quien esté haciendo esto. Casi vuelvo a casa tan  
pronto como lo supe, pero Tamiko tuvo un embarazo muy difícil, y no sé  
cómo podría arreglárselas sin mí".

—No te preocupes, mamá. Vamos a estar bien.

—"Ranma —dijo Nodoka—. Quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿sí? Este tipo de  
cosas es trabajo de la policía".

—Mamá, voy a tener cuidado —dijo Ranma—. Pero no voy correr a  
esconderme tampoco.

—"Lo sé, hijo. Eres un joven valiente y tu madre está muy orgullosa de  
ti".

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Ranma.

—"Ahora tengo que colgar. No quiero causar una cuenta telefónica  
elevada".

—Nos vemos, mamá.

—"Te quiero, hijo".

—Yo... Yo también te quiero, mamá —dijo Ranma, las palabras sin salirle  
como él quería.

—"Adiós" —dijo Nodoka.

Hubo un chasquido del otro lado de la línea, y ella se había ido. Ranma  
colgó el teléfono y marcó el número del Nekohanten. Sonó dos veces, y  
luego contestó Shampoo.

—"¡Nihao! —dijo—. Nekohanten, ¿en qué ayudo?".

—Hola, Shampoo —dijo Ranma, rápido—. ¿Puedo hablar con Cologne?

—"Ranma... —dijo Shampoo, perdiendo en la voz la alegría que había  
tenido al contestar—. Voy por bisabuela" —dijo con tono frío.

Ranma suspiró y se masajeó las sienes con la mano libre; podía sentir los  
comienzos de una jaqueca.

—"¿Hola? —dijo Cologne—. ¿Qué sucede, Ranma?".

—Cologne, anoche atacaron a Kodachi Kuno y casi la mataron. Ya no nos  
podemos quedar tranquilos y esperar que la policía se encargue de esto.  
No creo que sepan con lo que están tratando —dijo Ranma.

—"¿Y tú sí lo sabes?" —dijo Cologne con una traza de sarcasmo.

—Kuno vio lo que trató de matar a su hermana —dijo Ranma—. No parece  
que sea humano.

—"¿Y cómo era?".

—Como un esqueleto con piel —dijo Ranma—. Así dijo que era.

Hubo silencio al final de la línea. Por último, Cologne habló de nuevo:

—"Ranma, ¿quién más está en la casa? ¿Aparte de tu familia y la familia  
Tendo?".

—Ukyo, Ryoga y Kuno están aquí —dijo Ranma—. Vamos todos a hablar  
contigo. Le conté a Akane y a todos lo que dijiste; pensé que nos podría  
servir su ayuda.

—"Muy bien —dijo Cologne—. La clientela ha estado escasa de todos  
modos. Poca gente se atreve a dejar la supuesta seguridad de sus  
casas, incluso durante el día. Vengan en una hora, más o menos; tengo  
que hablar con Shampoo y Mousse, y revisar algunos de mis libros".

—Gracias —dijo Ranma.

—"Yo también he tenido vagas impresiones que me hicieron pensar que  
hay más en esto de lo que la policía cree —dijo Cologne—. Pero no tengo  
manera de estar segura. Adiós, Ranma".

Antes que Ranma tuviera oportunidad de responder, se sintió un  
chasquido al otro extremo de la línea, y luego no oyó sino el zumbido del  
tono de marcar. Colgó el teléfono y se restregó de nuevo la cabeza. No  
parecía que la jaqueca se le fuera a pasar pronto. Y de verdad no estaba  
deseoso de ver a Shampoo ahora; era seguro que Ukyo percibiría lo que  
había pasado, y podía hacerse impresiones equivocadas. ¿Por qué tenían  
que ser tan enmarañadas sus relaciones con las mujeres?

—¿Y por qué diablos quise arreglar mis problemas románticos justo  
cuando todos tenemos que trabajar juntos? —murmuró.

Suspirando, miró hacia afuera, al porche de atrás, de donde venían los  
sonidos de los demás riéndose y hablando. ¿Sentía alguno el peligro que  
sentía él? Les había contado a Ukyo, a Ryoga y a Akane acerca de la  
advertencia de Cologne, pero ninguno de ellos había visto a Cologne  
como él, la preocupación que había en la impasible matriarca. Para ellos,  
el asesino no era el ser sobrenatural en que se había convertido para  
Ranma; ya no era capaz de pensar que podía tratarse simplemente de un  
hombre. No creía que alguien hubiera podido atravesar los sistemas de  
seguridad de Kuno sin dejar huella, y la forma en que Kuno describía al  
adversario por cierto que hacía imaginar algo que no era humano. Por  
supuesto, debía tener en cuenta que Kuno podía estar interpretando los  
hechos a su manera, a lo cual era proclive.

Pero la descripción dada por el muchacho había sido demasiado simple  
para eso; el atacante que había descrito no había parecido ser un  
demonio imponente, poderoso. Había parecido un ser de piel y hueso,  
desmesuradamente rápido y fuerte. Y Kuno no había estado desvariando  
al hablar de él, había sonado serio y seguro de cuanto decía.

Ranma suspiró; de verdad esperaba que Cologne supiera qué hacer a  
continuación, porque él no tenía la menor idea.

~ o ~

Ranma entró al Nekohanten, actualmente mujer, con cara de rabia. Ukyo  
y Akane entraron detrás de ella, Ryoga arrastrando del cuello sin mucha  
suavidad al inconciente Kuno.

Kuno se había comportado extraordinariamente tolerable; no había hecho  
ningún avance hacia Akane después que ella lo tumbadara en el porche,  
y hasta había permanecido bastante callado mientras caminaban.

Luego, por supuesto, se encontraron con una vieja que rociaba agua de  
un balde. Le había llegado a Ranma, y Ryoga se había agachado justo a  
tiempo. Kuno, naturalmente, había aferrado a Ranma en un feroz abrazo,  
al percatarse de que su amada diosa de la trenza había llegado. Ranma le  
había aplicado un preciso puñetazo en el mentón y había salido a grandes  
trancos hacia el Nekohanten.

Su malhumor se estaba diluyendo cuando llegaron, pero todavía se sentía  
tenso y enojado, y esta era una ocasión en la que necesitaba tener  
calma. Cologne, Shampoo y Mousse ya estaban sentados en torno a una  
de las grandes mesas circulares del restaurante, en el centro de la cual  
se hallaban apilados libros viejos y varias hojas sueltas.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Cologne—. Acerquen unas sillas, niños. Tenemos  
mucho que discutir.

—Necesito agua caliente primero —masculló Ranma.

Cologne bajó una mano hasta el piso, levantó una tetera y se la arrojó a  
Ranma. La pelirroja la atrapó con los dos brazos y se la vertió encima  
para regresar a su sexo normal.

—Gracias, anciana —dijo Ranma, sacudiéndose el agua del cabello.

—De nada, muchacho. Ahora, todos, traigan unas sillas y siéntense.

Lo hicieron, tomando sillas de las mesas cercanas. Shampoo estaba  
sentada entre Mousse y Cologne, por lo cual Ranma estaba agradecido.  
Puso su silla junto a Cologne, y pronto estaban todos sentados en torno  
a la mesa. Cupieron apretados, pero se las arreglaron. El semiconciente  
Kuno estaba apuntalado en una silla entre Ryoga y Ukyo, con los dos  
evitando que se cayera encima de ellos por medio de un sistema de  
empujones, que servía para mantener derecho a Kuno. Cuando todos  
parecieron haber encontrado su lugar, Cologne saltó a la mesa y empezó  
a hablar:

—Creo que todos sabemos por qué estamos reunidos aquí —dijo—. Hemos  
venido hoy a hablar de los recientes asesinatos. Todos están enterados,  
ya sea por Ranma o por mí, de las impresiones que he estado teniendo en  
los últimos días. Estas han venido ya sea como sueños mientras duermo,  
o como repentinos destellos de intuición, que parecen no tener relación  
con cualquier otra cosa que esté pensando en dicho momento.

—¿Nos puedes decir cómo son esos sueños? —preguntó Ranma.

Había querido desde hacía ya un rato que Cologne entrara en más  
detalles en cuanto a qué había estado viendo.

—Son imprecisos —dijo Cologne—. Pero se han ido aclarando, aunque no  
mucho, con el paso los días. Empecé a tenerlos unos días antes del  
primer asesinato; no significaron nada para mí entonces, y apenas los  
recordé. Durante los últimos siete días he tenido el mismo sueño cada  
noche, y cada noche se aclara más. Al principio, no veía sino atisbos;  
mucha gente de pie rodeando a una silueta alta y delgada. Todos tenían  
miedo, pero estaban decididos. La primera cara que vi fue la tuya,  
Ranma, solo por un momento breve, en una de las personas que  
rodeaban a la figura solitaria. Noté entonces que parecíamos estar dentro  
de un antiguo templo sintoísta; ese fue el sueño que tuve la noche en  
que fue asesinado el sacerdote, y me dio al principio la idea de que  
Ranma, al menos, iba a estar envuelto en esto.

Cologne hizo una pausa por un momento, y miró a los otros en torno a la  
mesa antes de continuar:

—A la noche siguiente, tuve el mismo sueño; salvo que esta vez pude  
ver que el enfrentamiento tenía lugar en una calle oscura y desierta de la  
ciudad. Pude entrever otras caras: la de Ryoga Hibiki, la de Ukyo Kuonji y  
la de Akane Tendo. Esa fue la noche del asesinato de la joven pareja en  
la calle.

Cologne dirigió su mirada hacia Ukyo ahora:

—Durante la tarde de ese día, estaba cocinando cuando sentí un peligro  
gravísimo para alguien a quien Ranma conocía. Él supuso que se trataba  
de ti o de Ryoga Hibiki.

Cologne miró a Kuno ahora, que empezaba a volver en sí:

—Esa noche, quien sufrió el ataque fue hermana. En el sueño de esa  
noche, la escena era en los salones de una casa lujosa; había aroma a  
rosas en el aire, mezclado con olor a sangre. Vi más caras, también: la  
de mi bisnieta y la de Mousse, y la tuya y de tu sirviente. Vi también la  
de tu padre, Ranma. Todos estaban listos para combatir a esta figura  
alta y sola, la única cuya cara aún no podía ver. Y luego, la figura en el  
centro se volvió a mirarme y, por un momento, mostró una cara terrible,  
y entonces me sonrió y se rió.

La conversación estalló cuando Cologne hizo un lapso de silencio, cada  
uno ofreciendo sus propias interpretaciones de lo que acababan de oír.  
Cologne, por último, dio bastonazos contra la mesa hasta que todos  
volvieron a callarse.

—Tatewaki Kuno, tú de entre todos nosotros te has enfrentado a este  
asesino —dijo Cologne—. ¿Lo crees humano?

Kuno negó con la cabeza:

—Si un hombre puede ser solo huesos y piel, y empero pelear con la  
fuerza de diez, entonces acaso pudiera ser humano. De lo contrario, no.

Cologne sacó un libro de encima del alto que había al centro de la mesa,  
y lo abrió enfrente de Kuno. Una amplia ilustración de dos páginas se  
extendía por las páginas ajadas, y todos se amontonaron alrededor para  
verla.

—¿Aquello con lo peleaste se parecía a una de estas criaturas? —dijo  
Cologne.

La ilustración representaba una planicie yerma, un desierto vasto en el  
que deambulaban cientos de seres innaturales. Parecían ser esqueletos  
humanos, con piel estirada de manera tan tensa sobre los huesos, que  
podían distinguirse todos los detalles de su estructura ósea. Peleaban  
entre ellos, o estaban sentados en el suelo devorando a los vencidos.  
Algunos estaban en lo que parecía ser el lecho de un río muerto,  
llevándose a la boca lodo seco. En un área espeluznante de la ilustración,  
varios de ellos se reunían en torno a una hembra obviamente preñada,  
devorando lo que parecían ser versiones infantes de sí mismos. Había  
huesos diminutos esparcidos por el suelo en torno a ellos.

—Qué horrible —dijo Ukyo.

—Sí —dijo Kuno—. Esos seres son, de modo inequívoco, de los mismos  
que aquel contra el cual luché.

—La imagen es una reproducción, del siglo diecinueve, de una ilustración  
que aparece en un texto budista chino del siglo doce —explicó Cologne—.  
Los seres descritos allí se llaman gaki, y reciben castigo por su derroche  
de comida en este mundo. En el mundo en que viven, padecen de hambre  
y de sed continuamente, pero no pueden saciarse por más que coman.  
Para completar el castigo, están sentenciados también a nunca morir de  
hambre o sed. Comen lo que sea en un intento vano por satisfacer sus  
apetitos, pero nada puede hacerlo.

—¿Entonces crees que sea uno de estos gaki el que está cometiendo los  
asesinatos? —dijo Ranma.

Cologne asintió:

—De la descripción de Kuno, suena como si pudiera serlo. El monje que  
escribió el texto continúa diciendo que, a veces, un gaki particularmente  
poderoso puede conseguir pasar a este mundo para alimentarse. Tienen  
predilección por la carne humana.

—Por eso no dejaban que nadie mirara dentro del santuario —dijo Akane  
—. No querían que vieran el cadáver.

—Y la chica que desapareció... —dijo Ryoga, sin necesitar completar el  
final.

—Pero ¿por qué no han atrapado todavía a esta cosa? —dijo Ranma—.  
¿O por qué ni siquiera la han visto? Si siempre anda hambreada, ¿por qué  
sale solamente de noche?

—Los gaki alguna vez fueron humanos, muchacho. Todavía conservan  
toda su inteligencia, la cual, combinada con su hambre infinita y su  
existencia sobrenatural, los hace muy peligrosos. No necesitan comer  
carne humana; simplemente la disfrutan. Puede muy bien esconderse en  
alguna parte durante el día, viviendo de insectos o ratas, antes de salir  
por las noches a cazar presas más grandes —dijo Cologne.

—¿Pero qué se supone que hagamos? —dijo Mousse, quitándose los  
anteojos y limpiándolos en el borde de la túnica.

—Mi plan es el siguiente —dijo Cologne; sacó una hoja de papel del alto y  
la dispuso sobre la mesa. Una inspección más cercana revelaba que era  
un mapa del distrito de Nerima, con tres puntos grandes de color rojo  
vivo, conectados para formar un triángulo tosco. Estas tres áreas son los  
lugares donde ha atacado el gaki: el santuario, la calle y la mansión  
Kuno. Esto debería darnos una idea acerca de su radio.

—¿Y? —dijo Ranma, sin saber bien adonde iba aquello.

—Nos vamos de cacería —dijo Cologne, ceñuda.

—¿QUÉ? —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Somos cultores de las artes marciales —dijo Cologne—. Estamos mejor  
equipados que la policía para hacernos cargo de esta criatura, si es lo  
que creo que es.

—Cierto —dijo Ryoga—. Tenemos el deber de proteger a los que no  
pueden defenderse por sí mismos. Estoy contigo, Cologne.

—Bisabuela siempre puede contar con Shampoo —dijo Shampoo.

—Si Shampoo va, yo voy —dijo Mousse.

—En venganza por mi hermana —dijo Kuno—. Consagro a ti mi ayuda.

Ukyo y Akane miraban a Ranma, como buscando guía. Ranma aún  
reflexionaba lo que Cologne acababa de decir; era un plan peligroso, pero  
no se le ocurría ningún otro. Había que parar a esa cosa, y ahora.

Miró a Akane; sabía que los demás podían arreglárselas. Pero de Akane,  
de ella no estaba muy seguro. Sabía que querría sumárseles; ella  
detestaba sentir que no era lo bastante experimentada para ser de  
ayuda. Y todo intento por disuadirla de aquello no serviría de nada; solo  
la haría decidirse más, y enojarse con él. Pero tenía que intentarlo de  
todos modos, después, cuando estuvieran lejos de todos los demás. No  
podía dejar que Akane enfrentara algo así.

—Sí —dijo Ranma—. Voy.

—Yo también —dijo Ukyo.

—Yo también voy —dijo Akane.

—Muy bien —dijo Cologne—. Mi plan es que nos dividamos en tres  
grupos; todos patrullaremos una sección, en espera de encontrar alguna  
seña del gaki. Si podemos, alertaremos a los otros grupos y convergeremos  
juntos sobre él; no intenten combatirlo por su cuenta sin necesidad. A  
juzgar por lo que Kuno ha dicho, el gaki es fuerte y rápido, y parece  
también ser astuto. Debemos además estar atentos a la policía: el toque  
de queda continúa esta noche, y lo estaremos infringiendo mientras  
hacemos esto. No creo que sea mucho problema; simplemente evítenlos.  
Si los detienen, no corran ni intenten resistirse; la policía está muy tensa  
con esto, y puede que lleven armas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Kuno levantó una mano:

—Puedo ofrecer ciertas tecnologías que podrían ser útiles en nuestra  
cacería. Las traeré en el tiempo que tenemos.

Cologne asintió. —Bien. Sugiero que todos volvamos a reunirnos aquí a  
eso de las siete; podemos comer juntos y discutir lo demás. Comenzaremos  
a salir como a las ocho, una hora antes de que empiece el toque de queda,  
de modo que puedan hacerse una idea del trazado del área que les  
corresponda. Esta será una prueba para todas sus destrezas; que  
tengamos éxito.

Kuno se levantó primero:

—Debo ir mi hogar, y buscar las tecnologías que necesitaremos para esta  
noche.

Con un rápido movimiento, Kuno se encontró de rodillas junto a Akane,  
aferrando su mano en la de él.

—Hermosa Akane, solo espero el momento en que pueda volver a verte.

Se puso en pie de un brinco, justo antes que Akane pudiera pegarle, y  
miró a Ranma de manera hostil.

—Y tú, Saotome, dale mis saludos a la diosa de la trenza, la próxima vez  
que la veas.

—Sí, cómo no —dijo Saotome con cara de aburrimiento.

—¡Adiós! —exclamó Kuno, se dio media vuelta y chocó con la puerta.  
Retrocedió tambaleante, abrió la puerta y salió de la manera más digna  
que pudo, lo que no era mucho, considerando que seguía tambaleante  
con el portazo.

Ranma apartó la silla y se levantó; los que habían venido con él siguieron  
el ejemplo. Cologne estiró su bastón y lo puso sobre el brazo de él.

—Ranma —dijo—. Ten la bondad de quedarte un momento. Tenemos que  
discutir asuntos que no tienen relación con estos asesinatos.

Ranma miró a los demás; Ryoga y Akane parecían saber a qué se refería  
Cologne. Ukyo simplemente parecía confundida. Pero ninguno de los tres  
se movió para irse.

—Bueno —dijo Ranma, y les hizo una seña con la cabeza—. Ustedes  
adelántense. Nos vemos en la casa.

Ukyo dio un paso al frente e hizo ademán de asir el extremo del bastón  
de Cologne. La anciana amazona lo levantó velozmente y lo apuntó hacia  
la muchacha, y Ukyo se detuvo.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Cologne? —dijo Ukyo—. ¿Otra artimaña tuya y de  
tu nieta cabeza hueca para llevarse a Ranma? Creí que ni tú tendrías la  
bajeza de seguir con tus trucos en un momento como este.

Shampoo parecía indecisa entre romper en llanto o atacar a Ukyo. Ranma  
vio a Mousse poner suave pero firmemente una mano en el hombro de la  
muchacha. Cologne miró a Ukyo con hostilidad.

—No me acuses antes de conocer todos los hechos, niña —dijo, en un  
cuchicheo rabioso.

Ukyo abrió la boca para contestar, pero la expresión del rostro de  
Cologne la detuvo. Ranma le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Ucchan —dijo—. No pasa nada. Ve con Akane y Ryoga.

—¿Seguro, Ranchan? —dijo Ukyo.

Ranma asintió. —Voy a estar bien.

Todavía mirando con desconfianza a Cologne y a Shampoo, Ukyo se fue  
con Akane y Ryoga. Ranma volvió a sentarse y miró a los tres amazones.

—Mousse, ve arriba. No tienes parte en esto —dijo Cologne.

—¡Por supuesto que tengo parte en esto! ¡Yo amo a Shampoo...!  
—exclamó Mousse.

La bofetada que Shampoo le dio resonó por el salón, y el muchacho  
cayó de la silla al suelo, sorprendido.

—Shampoo... —dijo, levantándose y tocándose la impresión roja de la  
mano de ella en la cara.

—Ve arriba, Mousse. Tú eres hombre tonto —dijo Shampoo duramente—.  
¿Cuándo das cuenta que nosotros nunca más que amigos?

Con el dolor patente en los ojos, Mousse caminó hasta la cortina que  
separaba el área del restaurante de aquella donde vivían los tres. Con la  
mano en la cortina, se volvió a mirar una vez a Shampoo, que bufó con  
desdén y volvió la cabeza a otro lado. El sonido de las pisadas del  
muchacho al subir las escaleras se fue alejando hasta que ya no pudieron  
oírse. Ranma pudo ver que Shampoo ya no desviaba la vista del lugar  
donde Mousse había estado, sino que miraba la cortina con una expresión  
intensa, ira y tristeza manifiestas en el rostro.

—Shampoo —dijo Cologne con firmeza—. Él debe entender que nunca  
poderá tenerte en la forma que desea.

—Pero bisabuela... —empezó Shampoo. Cologne la cortó en seco,  
hablando fuerte en mandarín. Shampoo se sobresaltó y replicó del mismo  
modo. Cologne dijo algo más, con mayor suavidad esta vez, y Shampoo  
bajó los ojos hasta la mesa.

—Debemos discutir esta situación entre tú y Shampoo —le dijo Cologne a  
Ranma—. Se ha prolongado demasiado de este modo, contigo buscando  
evitar el matrimonio con ella al tiempo que no revelas tus verdaderas  
intenciones.

—Ya le dije —dijo Ranma, aliviado de tener por fin una oportunidad de  
hablar— que no me voy a casar con ella.

Shampoo se encogió como si la hubieran golpeado, y pareció como si  
pudiera echarse a llorar. Ranma se sintió acongojado al ver a la  
normalmente exuberante Shampoo tan afligida, pero no había nada que él  
pudiera hacer.

—Pero según nuestras leyes, ella debe casarse contigo —dijo Cologne—.  
Ya regresó una vez deshonorada a nuestra aldea, por fracasar en llevar a  
cabo su misión de matar a una extranjera. ¿La harás quedar en deshonra  
nuevamente por no casarse con el hombre que la venció?

Ranma apretó los dientes:

—Yo no quiero que Shampoo quede en deshonra, pero no voy a dejar que  
una ley que yo ni sabía que existía me obligue a casarme con ella. Yo no  
la vencí para poder casarme con ella; yo solo trataba de evitar que  
lastimara a Akane.

—Sin embargo, te has mostrado como su superior en combate  
—dijo Cologne—. Según nuestras leyes, tienes el derecho a casarte con  
ella, y ella debe casarse contigo o con ningún otro hombre.

—Ah, por favor —dijo Ranma—. Te puedo nombrar muchos otros que  
podrían mostrarse superiores a Shampoo en combate...

—Ranma, bisabuela, Shampoo aquí —dijo Shampoo en voz queda—. ¿Por  
qué hablan como si no estuviera?

Ranma se sintió avergonzado; él y Cologne habían estado hablando de  
Shampoo como si ella no hubiera estado.

—Perdona, Shampoo —dijo.

—Me disculpo también, niña —dijo Cologne—. Eres tú quien debería hablar  
con Ranma de esto.

—Ranma, Shampoo no entiende por qué tu no quieres casar —dijo  
Shampoo—. Shampoo muy buena esposa.

—Shampoo, lo que quiero saber es por qué te quieres casar conmigo  
—preguntó Ranma—. ¿Es por esas las leyes?

—Shampoo quiere casar contigo por muchas razones, Ranma. Porque tú  
le ganas en combate, porque tú eres hombre fuerte —dijo Shampoo—.  
Pero más que nada, Shampoo quiere casar contigo porque te ama.

Ranma suspiró. —Shampoo... Me cuesta decir esto. He evitado decirlo  
durante mucho tiempo, porque no te quería hacer daño.

Ranma miró a Shampoo. Tenía una expresión como la que había tenido en  
el café el día anterior. Recordó las palabras que Cologne había dicho  
cuando enviaron arriba a Mousse.

—Shampoo —dijo Ranma con cuidado—. Yo no te amo. Nosotros nunca  
vamos a poder ser más que amigos. Nunca vas a poder tenerme en la  
forma que deseas.

Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Shampoo ahora, pero no había sollozos  
que las acompañaran. No hizo más que apoyar la cara contra los brazos  
sobre la mesa y continuó estremeciéndose con un llanto silencioso  
mientras Ranma la miraba, incapaz de decir ninguna palabra que hiciera  
que Shampoo dejara de sufrir.

—Muy bien —dijo Cologne, tajante—. Si esa es tu decisión, Ranma.

—Lo siento mucho, Cologne. No me puedo casar con Shampoo —dijo  
Ranma—. No importa cuántas pociones o hechizos me eches.

—Creo que es mejor que te retires —dijo Cologne—. Shampoo y yo  
tenemos cosas que discutir.

—Bueno —dijo Ranma, poniéndose en pie.

Cologne daba palmaditas suaves en el hombro a Shampoo, y miró a  
Ranma. Tenía ira en los ojos, pero también comprensión.

—Lamento que haya tenido que ocurrir esto —dijo Cologne en tono  
fatigado—. Ranma, procura hablar con tu padre sobre lo de esta noche.  
Vi su cara en mis sueños; él también debe participar en esto.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ranma.

Salió, miró al cielo y sacudió la cabeza. Oyó pies aterrizar ligeros detrás  
suyo, y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Mousse.

—Hola, Saotome —dijo Mousse—. ¿Cómo salió todo?

—Casi igual de bien que ayer —dijo Ranma—. Creo que Shampoo y  
Cologne por fin podrían entender que no me voy a casar con ella.

Mousse asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo caminar contigo un momento, Saotome? Quisiera hablar  
contigo.

—Claro —dijo Ranma—. Empezó a caminar despacio, Mousse  
desplazándose con suavidad a su lado—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Quiero ofrecer disculpas por mi comportamiento del año pasado —dijo  
Mousse, mirando hacia adelante, sin poner la vista en Ranma—. Soy una  
persona testaruda, y me ha llevado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que  
no eres verdaderamente tú el que nos separa a Shampoo y a mí. El  
problema está en mí.

—¿Cómo en ti?

—Me he engañado, creyendo tanto tiempo que tú eras el único obstáculo  
en mi camino hacia el corazón de Shampoo —dijo Mousse—. Eso me ha  
llevado a acciones que consideraría reprobables bajo otras circunstancias.  
Me disculpo. Ahora que por fin le has hablado a Shampoo de tus intenciones,  
y descubro que ella aún me rechaza, me veo obligado a aceptar que el  
problema radica en ella o en mí. Y puesto que la culpa no puede ser de ella,  
por fuerza el inadecuado soy yo.

—Mousse —dijo Ranma—. ¿Intentaste lo que te dije la última vez que  
hablamos?

—Ah, sí. Y siempre pareció funcionar muy bien. Ella me contó lo que le  
habías dicho, ¡y cuando lloró la abracé y no me hizo nada!

La voz de Mousse estaba llena de júbilo mientras hablaba, pero luego  
volvió al tono bajo y decaído que había tenido antes.

—Pero cuando le dije que no te necesitaba, que me tenía a mí, y que la  
amaría para siempre, me echó por la ventana.

Ranma se dio un palmazo en la frente.

—Mousse, si tuvieras un perro que siguiera volviendo por mucho que le  
pegaras, ¿que pensarías?

—Pensaría que tengo un perro muy tonto. Pero no veo qué tiene que ver  
eso con... Ah. —Mousse cayó en la cuenta. —¿Quieres decir... que eso  
piensa ella de mí?

—No digo que la cosa esté tan mal —dijo Ranma—. Pero tú vives  
portándote como si ella fuera lo más grande del universo, hasta cuando  
te trata como a un felpudo, y no me extraña que no te respete.

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Nunca podría levantar la mano para detenerla  
—dijo Mousse—. Antes me clavaría un cuchillo en el corazón.

—Mousse, cuando dije que fueras su amigo, no quise decir ser su amigo  
cinco minutos y luego volver a portarte como lo haces siempre —dijo  
Ranma—. Dije que fueras su amigo. No trates de obligarla a quererte.  
Esta va a ser una época difícil para ella, y tú puedes ayudarla a que la  
supere. Pero si ella te quiere, déjala ir a ti cuando esté lista.

—¿Portarme como si no la amara? —dijo Mousse, pasmado—. ¿Cómo  
puedes sugerir aslgo así?

—Mousse... Ni yo sé muy bien de qué estoy hablando, pero creo que el  
amor no se trata de decirle a alguien que lo quieres. Eso lo puede hacer  
cualquiera. Uno demuestra su amor de verdad ayudando a alguien cuando  
de verdad le hace falta.

—Tus palabras tienen algo de sensatez —dijo Mousse—. Quizá un cambio  
en mi abordaje es lo que hace falta. Estoy en deuda contigo, Ranma  
Saotome. Adiós.

Mousse saltó a la azotea de un edificio cercano, hizo una seña y se fue,  
blanco contra el azul del cielo.

~ o ~

—Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? —dijo Akane, sentada en su  
cama.

Tan pronto como había llegado a la casa, Ranma le había pedido hablar  
en privado. Habían dejado abajo a Ukyo y a Ryoga, y habían subido a la  
habitación de Akane.

—Pasa lo siguiente, Akane —dijo Ranma, sentado al revés en una silla y  
descansando los brazos sobre el respaldo mientras la miraba—: No quiero  
que vengas con nosotros en la noche.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que solo voy a estorbar, no? —dijo Akane.

Ranma levantó las manos en gesto apaciguador.

—Akane, no estoy diciendo eso —dijo, despacio—. Por una sola vez, deja  
que te lo explique antes de sacar conclusiones.

—A ver. Explícalo —dijo Akane, en tono rabioso. Cruzó los brazos sobre el  
pecho y lo miró con discordia.

—Akane, para alguien que hasta ahora entrena artes marciales más que  
nada como cosa aparte, algo que se hace como ejercicio, eres bastante  
buena. Pero todos los demás llevan entrenando casi toda la vida —dijo  
Ranma, esperando sonar convincente.

—Ah, no me vengas con eso, Ranma. Solo porque no me haya pasado  
todos los días de mi vida entrenando no significa que le dé menos  
importancia que ustedes a los ideales o principios de las artes marciales.  
Es mi deber usar esas habilidades para defender a otros —dijo Akane.

—Akane, esta cosa es peligrosa. No es un chico que quiere salir contigo.  
Es un asesino. Me preocupa que algo te pueda pasar.

—Ranma —dijo Akane—, es lindo que te preocupe lo que me pase. Pero  
no me puedes decir que estás preocupado porque mis habilidades no  
sean adecuadas para lo que vamos a enfrentar. Kuno combatió y espantó  
a esa cosa anoche él solo, y tú sabes lo fácil que yo lo derroto a él.

—Kuno lo tomó por sorpresa —dijo Ranma—. Y ya sabes que él no va con  
todo cuando pelea con mujeres.

—Ranma, tú no quieres que vaya porque te preocupa que algo me pueda  
pasar, no porque creas que mis habilidades no son suficientes.

Ranma se percató de la verdad en las palabras de ella; Akane era quizá  
tan buena como Kuno, o al menos más inteligente.

—Sí —dijo Ranma, poniéndose una mano en la nuca, en ademán nervioso,  
mientras sentía el rubor subirle a la cara.

—Bruto machista y pedante —dijo Akane.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Ranma, tú siempre me estás protegiendo. Y esta vez, cuando tengo la  
oportunidad de pelear junto a ustedes en vez de esperar que todos los  
demás vengan a rescatarme, me la quieres negar.

—No es eso, es que me... —empezó Ranma, pero no pudo terminar la  
oración, sin saber qué decir que desmintiera las palabras de ella.

—Ranma, no me puedes proteger siempre, como si fuera alguna especie  
de tesoro que hay que tener guardado. No quiero y no pienso vivir así. A  
veces tienes que confiar en que me pueda cuidar sola. Ahora, hay dos  
maneras en que podemos hacer eso. Puedes aceptar que yo vaya, y  
podemos seguir llevándonos tan bien como en estos últimos días, o  
puedes tratar de impedir que vaya y ver qué logras con eso.

Hubo silencio entre los dos por unos momentos.

—Bueno —dijo Ranma secamente—. Ven. Pero ten cuidado; quiero que  
estés en el mismo grupo que yo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué, para que me puedas tener vigilada? —dijo Akane, airada.

—Sí. Quiero poder ayudarte si te hace falta. También porque, las pocas  
veces que podemos dejar de pelear el tiempo suficiente para trabajar  
juntos, hacemos un equipo bien bueno.

—¿De verdad lo dices en serio? —dijo Akane, sonando sorprendida.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo digo en serio.

Akane se estiró y puso sus manos sobre las de él, donde estas  
descansaban en el respaldo de la silla.

—Gracias, Ranma —dijo, dándole una de esas sonrisas que hacían que el  
rostro se le iluminara—. Me alegra oír eso de ti.

Ranma sonrió y empezó a bajar la cabeza hacia la de ella, sabiendo en el  
alma que el momento era propicio. Vio a Akane cerrar los ojos,  
expectante.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Akane. El golpeteo fue  
como un choque eléctrico entre los dos; Akane saltó a sentarse muy  
derecha en su cama, con las manos dobladas inocentemente en la falda.  
Ranma giró en la silla y miró la puerta como si pudiera descifrar quién  
estaba tras ella. El golpeteo vino de nuevo, y luego se oyó la voz de  
Ukyo.

—¿Ranchan? ¿Estás ahí dentro?

—Sí, Ucchan. Pasa —dijo Ranma, tratando mentalmente de deshacerse  
del rubor que estaba bastante seguro de tener.

La puerta se abrió y Ukyo se asomó, sin poner pie dentro de la  
habitación.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo medio en broma—. Llevaban tanto rato aquí  
dentro, que pensé que podría haber pasado algo.

—Nooo, nada, Ucchan —dijo Ranma, un tanto demasiado rápido, se dio  
cuenta—. Conversábamos, nada más.

—Está bien —dijo Ukyo—. Me ofrecí a preparar okonomiyaki para el  
almuerzo, para que podamos comer pronto.

—Suena bien —dijo Ranma. Se levantó de la silla y estiró los brazos por  
sobre la cabeza—. Voy a ver si puedo interesar a Ryoga en una sesión de  
práctica.

—No la hagan como la que tuvieron anoche —dijo Akane, severa—. Los  
vamos a necesitar a los dos en buenas condiciones para esta noche.

Ranma asintió. —Seré suave con él.

Ukyo se apartó del umbral y dejó pasar a Ranma, luego lo siguió por el  
pasillo hasta las escaleras.

—¿Y de qué hablaban tú y Akane? —dijo Ukyo mientras Ranma ponía el  
pie sobre el primer peldaño y empezaba a bajar.

Él se detuvo y pensó por un momento antes de dar lo que le pareció una  
respuesta inteligente:

—Cosas.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hablar tanto con Akane, pero no puedes decirme  
nada a mí? —dijo Ukyo desde atrás de él, luego se inclinó y le dio unas  
palmaditas en la cabeza—. Supongo que eres del tipo recio y callado  
cuando estás conmigo. No importa, me gustas igual.

Ukyo le dio otra afectuosa palmadita en la cabeza y pasó por su lado, su  
pelo largo rozando la cara del muchacho por un instante al pasar. Ranma  
se quedó quieto un momento, luego suspiró.

—Perdóname, Ucchan —murmuró tan quedamente que ni siquiera tuvo  
certeza de haberlo oído.

~ o ~

Sobándose la quijada, Ranma se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y  
rechazó la mano que ofrecía Ryoga para ayudarlo a levantarse. Se  
levantó por sí mismo, un poco tambaleante, y miró a los ojos a su  
compañero de entrenamiento.

—Caramba, Ryoga, ¿qué te dieron de comer tus papás cuando naciste?  
—dijo Ranma—. ¿Anabólicos?

Ryoga se encogió de hombros. —Los hombres de mi familia siempre han  
sido fuertes.

—¿Y las mujeres? —preguntó Ranma.

Ryoga se volvió a encoger de hombros. —También son fuertes.

—Hora de almorzar, chicos —llamó Nabiki desde la entrada del dojo—. Tu  
padre se va a comer tu parte si no te das prisa, Ranma.

—Más le vale que no —dijo Ranma, y brincó hacia la entrada, con Ryoga  
siguiéndolo de cerca. Pasaron veloces junto a Nabiki, dejando el pelo  
corto de la muchacha ondeando en la brisa de su pasada.

—De verdad que les entra apetito haciendo estas cosas —dijo Nabiki,  
continuando tras ellos a paso más sosegado.

Ranma y Ryoga llegaron a la mesa justo cuando Ukyo estaba sirviendo el  
okonomiyaki. Como siempre, se veía y sabía delicioso, y pronto toda la  
casa se había instalado a almorzar.

—Es tan amable de tu parte prepararnos el almuerzo —dijo Kasumi,  
llevándose delicadamente un trozo a la boca.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, Kasumi. Todos han sido tan hospitalarios  
conmigo —dijo Ukyo, sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado.

—Sí —dijo Ryoga entre bocados—. Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos  
aquí, señor Tendo.

—El placer es mío, Ryoga —dijo Soun—. A fin de cuentas, ustedes son  
amigos de Ranma y de Akane. Y con estos asesinatos, no podemos ser  
menos que cuidadosos. Todos tenemos que hacer lo posible por  
protegernos.

Ranma levantó la cabeza. Eso le había recordado que todavía tenía que  
hablar con su padre sobre lo de esta noche. Todos los demás iban a  
tener que saberlo también.

—Tengo que decirles algo —dijo Ranma, dirigiendo su comentario a Soun,  
Genma, Nabiki y Kasumi—. ¿Ya saben que salimos todos esta mañana  
después que volví del hospital?

Ranma procedió a relatar lo dicho en la reunión del Nekohanten esa  
mañana, con los otros tres que habían estado allí añadiendo uno u otro  
detalle. Cuando terminaron, Kasumi tenía la expresión un tanto  
descompuesta, mientras que Soun parecía aún más cerca de la histeria  
que lo habitual. El padre Ranma mostraba una de sus expresiones  
indescifrables, al igual que Nabiki.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo —dijo Soun, despacio— que todos quieren  
salir esta noche, violando el toque de queda, para dar cacería a un  
asesino en serie que creen es un monstruo sobrenatural?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza.

—Suena terriblemente peligroso —dijo Kasumi—. ¿Están seguros de que  
es buena idea?

—Peligroso —dijo Soun, con la cara arrugándosele en un gesto de  
aprensión—. Akane, ¿piensas ir también?

—Sí, papá —dijo Akane—. ¿Algún problema?

—No, ni el más mínimo, aparte de que mi niñita haya asumido la labor de  
salir en la noche a cazar monstruos carnívoros —dijo Soun, con el labio  
inferior tiritando.

Ranma retrocedió. Ya venía.

—¡AY, AKANE! —sollozó Soun—. ¡POR FAVOR NO VAYAS! ¡SÉ QUE ALGO  
TERRIBLE VA A SUCEDER! ¡ES MUY PELIGROSO! ¡LA POLICÍA PUEDE  
ENCARGARSE! ¡QUÉ VA A PENSAR TU MADRE! ¡ES MUY ARRIESGADO!

—¡PA-PÁ! —dijo Akane—. ¿Por qué tienes que exagerar por todo?

—¿Exagerar? ¿Exagerar? Saotome, ¿soy acaso de los que exageran las  
cosas? —dijo Soun, volviéndose y aferrando el cuello de la camisa de  
Genma.

—Pues, sí, Tendo. Usted siempre ha sido un tanto inclinado a perder el  
control de sus emociones y llorar como niño de tres años  
—dijo Genma, empleando el legendario tacto y sensibilidad heredados por  
su hijo.

—Todos están en contra mía —dijo Soun, con la cara hundida en las  
manos—. Hasta mi más viejo amigo me ha dado la espalda en mi hora de  
necesidad.

Kasumi le daba palmaditas a su padre en el hombro:

—Ya, ya, papá. Si Akane piensa que puede con esto, no me cabe duda  
de que puede. Y sabes que Ranma no va a dejar que le pase nada.

Soun levantó la cabeza y se abalanzó al instante por la mesa, agarró a  
Ranma de la camisa y tiró de él hasta que tuvieron las caras como a diez  
centímetros.

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! Tú protegerás a mi niñita, ¿cierto, Ranma? Tú eres  
el prometido, después de todo —dijo Soun, con lágrimas de júbilo  
manándole de los ojos.

—Sí... señor Tendo... deje respirar... —jadeó Ranma.

—Es mi prometido también —dijo Ukyo entre dientes.

Soun soltó a Ranma y miró a Ukyo:

—¿Cómo dices, Ukyo?

—Nada, señor Tendo —dijo Ukyo en voz alta.

Genma remató el último pedazo de su tercer okonomiyaki, que momentos  
antes había sido el segundo de Soun.

—Bueno —dijo, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—. Parece que ya  
todo está bien, ¿no, Tendo? Ranma cuidará de Akane, ¿verdad, hijo?

—Yo también me voy a encargar de que nada le pase —dijo Ryoga, luego  
se percató de la cantidad de atención que ahora le prestaban, y devolvió  
la vista a su okonomiyaki, con las orejas ardiendo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Ryoga —dijo Akane—. Eres un amigo tan  
atento y leal.

Ranma vio a Ryoga estremecerse un tanto, y suspiró casi de forma  
inaudible antes de mirar a su padre.

—Bueno, papá —dijo Ranma—. De verdad nos serviría tu ayuda en esto.

Su padre pareció henchirse de orgullo:

—Ah, Ranma. Al fin has comprendido lo útil que puede ser en la batalla  
la sabiduría de tus mayores.

—En realidad, solo te lo pido porque Cologne vio tu cara en sus sueños,  
igual que la de todos los demás —dijo Ranma.

La aguja verbal reventó el globo del ego de Genma, y su padre hizo un  
gesto de enojo y empezó a mirar la mesa en busca de algo más para  
comer.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —dijo Kasumi.

—Lo tendremos, Kasumi —dijo Ranma, en lo que esperó fuera un tono  
tranquilizador.

Por dentro, todavía estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera suceder en la  
noche. Eran un grupo de rivales, en general, aunque algunas de esas  
rivalidades estaban en camino de terminar. Pero habían trabajado bien en  
el pasado, cuando necesitaban hacerlo; Ranma estaba seguro de que  
podrían hacerlo ahora. Pero este enemigo era distinto de cualquiera que  
hubieran enfrentado antes. No tenía ideales marciales, no tenía nociones  
de amor ni de poder. Por lo que Cologne había dicho, lo único que  
impulsaba al gaki era la necesidad de satisfacer su hambre infinita. Y  
antes de poder intentar siquiera combatirlo, tenían que encontrarlo, y  
eso podía ser lo más difícil de todo.

~ o ~

—"¡Algo debe hacerse! Si no estamos a salvo en nuestras propias casas,  
¿entonces dónde?".

La cámara se alejó de la mujer y volvió a enfocarse en el reportero. Su  
rostro agraciado estaba contorsionado en la misma expresión sombría que  
usaban todos los miembros de los medios de comunicación cuando tenían  
que hablar de algo serio.

—"Como puede verse —dijo el reportero—, el ánimo en el distrito de  
Nerima es de temor. Con el último ataque resultando en una adolescente  
gravemente herida, atacada en su propio dormitorio por el mismo hombre  
de quien se cree es el responsable por el asesinato de Hiroji Nishiki, de  
cincuenta y nueve años, de Norio Iwakiyo, de veintiséis, y la desaparición  
de Etsuko Akamori, de diecinueve. En una petición televisada ayer, la  
madre de Etsuko rogó por el retorno de su hija. La policía afirma no haber  
renunciado a la esperanza de que la muchacha pueda ser encontrada con  
vida. Cuesta creer que hace solo tres días esta área fuera considerada una  
de las más seguras de todo Tokio. Ahora, con un toque de queda a las  
nueve de la noche y la policía patrullando sus calles, la pregunta en la  
mente de todos es: ¿cuándo terminará?".

—Esta noche, si de nosotros depende —dijo Ranma, apretando el puño.  
Akane le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Los papás de esa pobre chica —dijo Ukyo—. Me gustaría creer que hay  
alguna esperanza, pero por lo que dijo Cologne de esa criatura...

Ukyo no terminó, solo apoyo el mentón en las manos y se inclinó hacia  
adelante en el sofá, y suspiró. Estaba sentada entre Ryoga y Ranma, con  
Akane sentada a la derecha de Ranma. El sofá era justo lo bastante  
grande para que cupieran los cuatro.

—Bueno, ya nos encargaremos de esa cosa —dijo Ryoga, palmoteando  
con gesto incómodo a Ukyo en el hombro. Ella se volvió y le dio un amago  
de sonrisa.

—Gracias, corazón —dijo—. Lo único que espero es que todos salgamos  
bien de esto.

Las noticias de la tarde no habían hablado de nada más que de los  
asesinatos; habían mostrado algunas imágenes de Ranma y Kuno saliendo  
del hospital, en particular del discurso que Kuno les había dado al salir del  
ascensor. Uno de los reportajes había exhibido una foto de Kodachi que  
parecía haber sido ampliada de un anuario del colegio, y la había  
identificado como una de las más prometedoras gimnastas del Japón.  
Hubo también abundantes imágenes de la muchedumbre que se había  
agolpado fuera de la jefatura de policía para exigir un mayor esfuerzo por  
parte de la policía en atrapar al asesino. Un periodista le insinuó a un  
sargento de aspecto atosigado que la policía no tenía la capacidad de  
atrapar a un asesino serial, y faltó poco para que se llevara el micrófono  
metido en la garganta.

Al final, Ranma apagó el televisor y se levantó.

—Ya no puedo ver más esto —dijo—. Me está poniendo tenso. Voy a dar  
una vuelta.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo, Ranchan? —dijo Ukyo, empezando a  
levantarse.

—Ucchan, perdona. Tengo que estar solo un rato —dijo Ranma. La cara  
de Ukyo se derrumbó por un momento, pero luego le sonrió, luminosa.

—Claro, Ranchan —dijo en lo que a Ranma le sonó como una voz alegre  
—. Entiendo.

Ranma se calzó los zapatos en la puerta principal y salió, mirando el  
barrio y sacudiendo la cabeza. Todavía no eran ni las cuatro y las calles  
parecían desiertas. La vista familiar de niños jugando en el terreno baldío  
cercano a la casa Tendo ya no estaba, reemplazada por una vacuidad  
que parecía cernirse sobre todas las cosas.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, pudo oírse adelante el sonido de agua  
golpeando el suelo. Ranma se detuvo, escrutó la calle, y vio por último la  
figura encorvada de la anciana diminuta que tiraba agua a la calle. Eso le  
arrancó una sonrisa tenue; debía haber sabido que al menos ella estaría  
allí. Ranma corrió en dirección a ella, tratando de medir el paso lo mejor  
que pudo. Cuando la porción de agua roció el pavimiento, y mientras el  
cucharón de la anciana se metía en el cubo para sacar más, Ranma saltó  
hacia adelante y por encima del creciente charco de la calle. Podía jurar  
haber sentido el agua pasar junto a él, pero aterrizó al otro lado del  
charco, todavía varón.

—¡Eso! —gritó triunfante, haciendo un bailecito—. ¡No me dio esta vez!

Echó a correr calle abajo, con un vistazo hacia atrás para ver a la  
anciana que lo mirada con cara de extrañeza. Ahora no le importaba; el  
pequeño triunfo había bastado para levantarlo parcialmente del ánimo  
umbroso en que había estado.

Corrió por las calles casi vacías, sin destino en mente, deleitándose con  
la sensación del aire en la cara, de su trenza agitándose detrás. La poca  
gente de las calles que lo veía lo miraba como creyéndolo loco; tal vez lo  
estaba un poco ahora. Su victoria sobre la anciana del agua había sido  
más que eso para él: había probado que podía lograr cualquier cosa, si  
ponía empeño. Había evitado que lo convirtiera en mujer la persona que  
siempre lo conseguía. Había llegado muy lejos con Akane, había hecho  
cosas con ella que antes solo había soñado, y eso había sido tan bueno  
como lo había imaginado. Había tenido por fin el valor de hacer algo que  
había evitado por mucho tiempo, saldar su "matrimonio" con Shampoo.  
Algún tipo de entendimiento se había alcanzado entre él y Ryoga, y había  
surgido la amistad que había estado en espera bajo las capas de  
rivalidad.

Ranma se detuvo y miró el entorno. Estaba en el parque donde todo  
había empezado de verdad hacía apenas dos días, cuando en la rama del  
árbol Akane se había acercado y lo había besado. Entonces, el parque  
había estado lleno de gente, toda libre de preocupación y disfrutando del  
verano. Hoy no había nadie; todos temían salir, amedrentados por la cosa  
monstruosa que rondaba las calles y que al parecer no podía ser  
detenida.

—Un parque no debería estar vacío —se dijo Ranma en voz queda—. La  
gente no debería tener miedo de no estar segura ni en sus casas.

Levantó la vista; el árbol por encima de él parecía lo bastante alto. De  
un salto rápido, estuvo tres metros sobre el suelo, equilibrándose con  
cuidado en la rama. Tres saltos más lo llevaron a la copa del árbol, para  
contemplar Nerima. Siguió con los ojos la ruta que llevaba de regreso al  
dojo Tendo. Desde allí, siguió el laberinto de calles hasta el Ucchan y el  
Nekohanten. Más allá, en el área más acomodada de la ciudad, estaba la  
casa Kuno. Podía distinguir el reloj en la torre de la secundaria Furinkan.

Este era su hogar: el único lugar, desde que tenía seis años, al que se  
sentía pertenecer. La gente que le importaba, sus amigos y familia. ¿Qué  
derecho tenían unos monstruos de amenazar su seguridad?

Se iba a encargar de que la gente ya no tuviera que temer. Tenía amigos  
que le ayudaran; juntos, iban a detener a esa cosa, y  
a detenerla esta noche.

Ranma se dejó caer hacia adelante, enganchándose con los pies a la  
rama en que había estado de pie, y cayó hasta agarrar la rama de más  
abajo. Dio una voltereta sobre las manos y rebotó sobre la rama más  
cercana al suelo, luego se catapultó y giró en el aire hasta aterrizar de  
pie en el suelo sin ningún tropiezo. Echó a correr de regreso a la casa  
Tendo, con la confianza en sí mismo y en sus amigos reemplazando a la  
negrura que había antes allí.

~ o ~

Los cinco se disponían a partir al Nekohanten, con Kasumi, Nabiki y Soun  
con ellos en el pasillo para despedirse. En esos momentos, Soun abrazaba  
ferozmente a Akane, que empezada a retorcerse un tanto en el apretón.  
La hija menor de la familia Tendo estaba vestida con su gi amarillo, y  
exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando su padre la soltó por fin. Este se volvió  
hacia Ranma mientras Kasumi se inclinaba para abrazar a su hermana.

—Ranma, hijo —dijo Soun, poniendo una mano en el hombro del  
muchacho—. Quiero que cuides a Akane. Y ten cuidado tú también; no  
quiero perder a mi futuro yerno.

Ranma estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero luego la cerró cuando el  
señor Tendo le guiñó despacio el ojo y sonrió, antes de volverse hacia  
Genma.

—Saotome, viejo amigo —dijo Soun—. Ojalá hubiera mantenido mi  
entrenamiento para haber podido acompañarles en esto.

Genma extendió la mano y asió la de su más antiguo amigo.

—Pelearé por los dos, Tendo. No se preocupe.

—Cuídate, Ranma —dijo Kasumi, sonriendo al poner las manos  
en los hombros de Ranma y besarlo suavemente en la frente.

Él se sonrojó y se miró los pies mientras Kasumi repetía el gesto con  
Ryoga, y le daba luego un abrazo fraternal a Ukyo.

Nabiki levantó una mano en despedida desde su posición detrás de Soun  
y Kasumi.

—Suerte —dijo.

—Ah, hombre —dijo Ranma—. ¿Por qué nos estamos emocionando tanto?  
Todos vamos a estar bien, no se preocupen.

Akane dio paso un vacilante hacia Nabiki.

—Nabiki... —dijo, extendiendo los brazos.

Nabiki soltó un suspiro afectado, y abrazó holgadamente a su hermana  
durante un momento, antes de soltarla y aproximarse a Ranma.

—Cuídala —le dijo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Ranma—. Vamos, chicos. Vamos a llegar tarde si no  
nos ponemos en marcha.

Haciendo señas y diciendo los últimos adioses, salieron a las calles, hacia  
el anochecer, y los otros tres Tendo se quedaron iluminados en un  
cuadro de luz, de pie en la puerta abierta, mirando irse a los demás.  
Ranma miró hacia atrás, pero no vio la puerta cerrarse mientras la tuvo  
a la vista.

Cuando llegaron al Nekohanten, Kuno y Sasuke ya estaban allí, sentados  
a la misma mesa donde se habían sentado más temprano aquel día. Kuno  
no acusó la presencia de los demás cuando entraron, pero Sasuke hizo  
una seña con la mano y sonrió. Encima de la mesa, delante del ninja,  
había un gran maletín diplomático, de apariencia muy costosa.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Cologne, saliendo de la cocina—. Por favor,  
siéntense a la mesa. Traeremos la cena en un momento.

Los cinco se sentaron en torno a la mesa. Ranma terminó sentado junto  
a Sasuke, con los otros cuatro sentados a su derecha. Nadie se sentó  
junto a Kuno.

—¿Qué hay en el maletín? —preguntó Ranma, señalándolo.

Sasuke palmoteó el cuero negro del costado como si fuera una querida  
mascota.

—Lo verán en unos minutos —dijo.

Shampoo y Mousse salieron de la cocina, cada uno portando una bandeja  
con cinco boles de ramen. Vapor fragante emanaba flotando de los  
tallarines y llenó el restaurante con un aroma apetitoso. Mousse y  
Shampoo dispusieron los boles delante de cada cual y tomaron sus  
asientos. Por último, Cologne salió de la cocina y tomó asiento entre  
Mousse y Shampoo. Con un floreo, rompió los palillos y miró a todos los  
comensales.

—Bien —dijo—. ¿Qué esperan? Comamos.

Así lo hicieron; la comida era una maravilla, la conversación, liviana.  
Ranma lo sentía como si celebraran una fiesta en lugar de estarse  
aprontando para cazar a un asesino. Pero no pudo evitar adherirse. Era  
para ellos una oportunidad de distenderse antes de lo que podía ser una  
batalla muy difícil para todos. Ranma se dio cuenta de que a todos les  
hacía falta esto: necesitaban sentir que se encontraban entre amigos.  
Tener una comida juntos era solo el preludio para lo que harían esta  
noche, que era contar unos con otros. Al final, la comida fue concluida y  
la conversación terminó; Cologne hizo tintinear su vaso de agua con un  
palillo, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Por muy divertido que esto sea —dijo secamente—, tenemos que hacer  
algo más importante que vida social. Todos saben lo que haremos esta  
noche; hay unos cuantos detalles que necesitan completarse. Sasuke, si  
eres tan amable.

—Gracias, honorable anciana —dijo Sasuke, y se puso en pie sobre la  
silla. Esto sirvió para elevar su cabeza hasta el nivel de la de todos los  
demás que estaban sentados. Se agachó y levantó la valija diplomática  
de donde la había puesto en el piso al empezar la comida. Empujando su  
plato hasta el centro de la mesa, puso el maletín de costado e introdujo  
la combinación antes de abrir los pestillos. Levantó la cubierta, y toda la  
mesa se inclinó para ver más de cerca.

Anidados en espuma plástica había tres aparatos como del tamaño de  
teléfonos móviles. Todos parecían idénticos salvo por los colores; rojo,  
verde y azul. Sasuke extrajo con gran cuidado el rojo, y lo sostuvo a la  
vista de todos.

—Estos son localizadores posicionales prototipo, fabricados por Industrias  
Aoshi, una empresa propiedad de la familia Kuno —dijo Sasuke—. Están  
destinados a uso militar, policial y de seguridad. Estos tres son parte de  
un conjunto interconectado; amo Kuno, ¿si puede ayudarme a  
demostrar?

—Desde luego, mi buen sirviente —dijo Kuno, levantándose de la silla.

—El interruptor del lado es el encendido —dijo Sasuke—. La carga de la  
batería dura doce horas, así que tendremos energía más que suficiente  
para esta noche.

Sasuke atravesó el salón para situarse cerca de la puerta de entrada.

—Amo Kuno, encienda el localizador. Tengan la bondad de reunirse  
alrededor del amo Kuno, y los demás alrededor mío, por favor.

Genma terminó de pie cerca de Kuno, con Cologne encaramada en sus  
hombros para ver. Los demás se apiñaron en torno a Sasuke. Ranma  
pudo ver de cerca que el localizador tenía una pantalla pequeña que  
ocupaba cerca de la mitad del espacio de éste, con un altavoz y un  
micrófono ubicado por debajo. Había tres botones más abajo: uno era  
negro y redondo con un símbolo de exclamación en él, mientras que los  
otros dos eran cuadrados y tenían impresos los números 1 y 2. En la  
pantalla, parpadeaba un punto azul con un 1 en el centro; una flecha  
salía del punto y señalaba en dirección a Kuno. A lo largo de la flecha  
parpadeaba el número 4.

—El punto azul indica la dirección del localizador azul, portado por el amo  
Kuno —dijo Sasuke—. El número junto a la flecha es la distancia en  
metros, y el número al interior del punto es el número de botón que  
deben presionar para comunicarse con el localizador azul. La flecha  
siempre apunta en la dirección del otro localizador.

—En la pantalla del amo Kuno, para los que están mirando, el punto rojo  
y la flecha indican la dirección y la distancia del localizador rojo, portado  
por mí. ¿Queda claro todo hasta ahora? —dijo Sasuke.

Hubo varios murmullos de afirmativa; la tecnología, aunque sofisticada,  
parecía bastante fácil de usar.

—Ranma, ¿serías tan amable de tomar el localizador verde de mi maletín y  
encenderlo? —pidió Sasuke.

Ranma fue hasta el maletín, sacó el localizador verde, y presionó el  
interruptor del costado. La pantalla se encendió, desplegando un punto  
rojo y uno azul, e indicando la dirección y distancia de cada uno.

—Esto nos permitirá conocer la posición de los demás equipos —continuó  
Sasuke—. El botón redondo, al presionarlo, envía una señal de alarma a  
todos los otros localizadores conectados a él. Una vez enviada, no se  
detiene hasta que todos los otros localizadores presionen también el  
botón de alarma. No lo presionen a menos que de verdad estén en  
muchas dificultades; suena lo bastante fuerte como para delatar su  
ubicación a cualquiera que esté cerca, incluyendo la policía.

Sasuke tomó aliento y miró en derredor:

—¿Todos entienden los localizadores?

Todos afirmaron que entendían el uso de los localizadores. Sasuke asintió  
y miró a Cologne, que seguía encaramada sobre los hombros de Genma.

—Como ha dicho Sasuke, le entregaremos uno a cada equipo —dijo  
Cologne—. Son tres equipos. El equipo con el localizador rojo serán  
Ranma, Genma y Akane. El equipo con el localizador verde serán  
Shampoo, Mousse y yo. El equipo del localizador azul serán Kuno,  
Sasuke, Ukyo y Ryoga.

Cologne miró intensamente a todos los del salón:

—Y antes de oír ninguna discusión, pregúntense si están discutiendo por  
creer que su equipo no les conviene. Si es por cualquiera otra razón, no  
quiero oírla. Ahora no es momento para altercados. Debemos tenernos  
confianza mutua y trabajar juntos. Después de eso, podemos volver a los  
altercados.

Hubo risa forzada por todo el salón ante eso último. Se dividieron en sus  
grupos. Akane fue responsable del localizador del equipo de Ranma,  
mientras que Mousse y Sasuke lo llevaron por los suyos.

—Ahora bien —dijo Sasuke—, no es necesario que cuiden mucho los  
localizadores. Los componentes están revestidos en plástico a prueba de  
golpes, y pueden seguir transmitiendo incluso si los controles externos  
sufren algún daño. Si el cartucho de la batería es arrancado, seguirán  
funcionando hasta por quince minutos con una carga interna.

—Si llegan a encontrarse con el gaki —dijo Cologne—, transmitan a los  
otros dos equipos para traerlos hasta su ubicación. No luchen contra él  
a menos que sea necesario; es mejor si todos convergemos y lo  
atrapamos. Es importante que nos encarguemos de él antes de que  
advierta que hay alguien más que la policía siguiéndolo. No puede  
alertársele de nuestra presencia hasta que estemos listos para destruirlo.  
Sasuke, ¿creo que hay un artículo más?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, y fue hasta el maletín diplomático; levantó  
una parte de este de modo quitar la sección donde estaban los  
localizadores. La retiró de la mesa y la dejó a un lado.

—Una para cada uno —dijo.

Los contenidos de la mitad inferior de la caja parecían ser pequeñas  
linternas de bolsillo, de cabeza inusitadamente grande. Todos tomaron  
una. Ranma miró la suya: había dos botones, uno grande de color rojo y  
uno más pequeño de color blanco. Curioso, empezó a llevar el dedo al  
botón rojo cuando sintió a Sasuke sujetarle el brazo.

—Nadie toque el botón rojo —se apresuró a decir Sasuke—. Estas  
linternas emiten un haz muy potente. Serán útiles si tenemos que entrar  
en algún lugar oscuro. El botón blanco las enciende de manera normal; el  
botón rojo, presionado una vez, carga la linterna. Presionándolo de nuevo  
la carga completa se consume en un breve segundo de iluminación; sirve  
para muy probablemente cegar al enemigo. Tengan cuidado al usar eso;  
miren a otro lado o cierren los ojos si es posible.

Sasuke miró a los presentes. —Eso es todo, creo.

—Entonces estamos listos para irnos —dijo Cologne.

Fue hasta el mostrador y cogió varios pedazos de papel, buscó entre  
ellos y pasó uno a los miembros de cada equipo.

—Estos muestran las calles que van a patrullar. Iremos un poco más allá  
del área del triángulo formado por los tres incidentes. Esperemos que  
esto sea adecuado para encontrar al gaki. El área no es tan extensa;  
sospecho que el gaki tiene su guarida en un lugar cercano al centro del  
triángulo, pero no es seguro. Debiéramos ser capaces de llegar en auxilio  
de los demás dentro de diez minutos, si nos movemos rápido. Cuando  
estén patrullando, estén atentos a la policía; estamos violando el toque  
de queda haciendo esto. Si se encuentran con el gaki, traten de seguirlo  
a distancia, sin alertarlo. Intervengan si les parece que pueda lastimar a  
alguien, pero, si pueden, traten de atacarlo en grupo junto a los demás  
equipos. Es importante que nos encarguemos de él esta noche; si  
escapa, sabrá que estamos buscándolo, y podría tomar mayores  
precauciones.

Cologne los miró a todos:

—No subestimen a su oponente y trabajen juntos. No tengo dudas de  
que lo vamos a lograr.

Ranma miró por del salón, a los nueve que serían sus compañeros en la  
cacería. Tenía confianza en las destrezas de todos. Pero en alguna  
parte, en lo profundo de él, se preguntó si todos pasarían de aquella  
noche ilesos.

~ o ~

Ranma se apretó contra la pared del callejón, enfocando la mente en  
borrar todo indicio de su presencia. Detrás suyo, Akane y su padre  
hicieron lo mismo. Su padre era bastante bueno para el sigilo, y para  
otras raterías en general, pero un artista marcial experimentado habría  
encontrado a Akane en un segundo. Pero lo poco que ella sabía era  
adecuado para evitar la atención de los pequeños grupos de policías que  
patrullaban por el área de a dos y de a tres.

Oyó el sonido de pisadas pasar cerca del callejón, oyó el rumor suave de  
las voces de los agentes, que sonaban altísimas en el silencio total que  
ellos tres trataban de mantener. Y luego habían pasado, alejándose por  
la maraña de calles, y los tres se pusieron de nuevo en movimiento.  
Ranma le dio una mirada al localizador rojo portado en la mano de Akane;  
el punto azul estaba a poco más de seiscientos metros de distancia, en  
tanto el punto verde estaba a casi novecientos metros en la otra  
dirección.

Hasta ahora, lo único que habían encontrado en casi dos horas de  
patrullaje era la policía, que había sido fácilmente eludida. Se  
mantuvieron en los callejones y tejados, saliendo a las calles solo si era  
necesario. Ranma estaba bastante seguro de que el gaki estaría haciendo  
lo mismo, y de que tendrían mejores oportunidades de ubicarlo en áreas  
encubiertas antes que en las calles que patrullaba la policía.

Lo más probable era que ni siquiera saliera a cazar hasta más tarde,  
después de medianoche, cuando menos. El primer asesinato había  
sucedido como a esa hora, y el ataque a la pareja había tenido lugar a  
eso de las once y media. Kodachi había sido atacada como a las dos de  
la mañana, según lo que Sasuke le había dicho. Pero era importante que  
se acostumbraran a las áreas que estaban patrullando, y que supieran  
cómo moverse por ellas con rapidez si se presentaba la necesidad.

Pero Ranma ardía por acción; no tenía la costumbre de estar esperando  
de ese modo, en busca de que pasara algo. Sentía urgencia por algo con  
qué poder pelear, algo que pudiera golpear.

—Ranma, señor Saotome —dijo Akane, atropellándose—. Sasuke está  
transmitiendo.

Padre e hijo se acercaron para oír.

—"Repito, equipos rojo y verde, aquí azul. Avistamos una figura  
moviéndose de manera furtiva por los tejados. Se dirige hacia la  
ubicación de ustedes, equipo rojo. Vamos persiguiéndolo. Estén atentos  
a él".

La voz de Mousse vino del altavoz:

—"Azul, aquí verde. Vamos en dirección al rojo. Tal vez debamos  
dispersarnos por el área de rojo e intentar tra...¡SHAMPOO!".

La calma de la voz de Mousse fue reemplazada por preocupación  
frenética en su última palabra. Hubo un sonido de choque, como si el  
localizador que había estado sosteniendo hubiera caído o sido tirado.

—"Equipo rojo, aquí azul. Todavía tenemos el desconocido a la vista  
—dijo Sasuke. El tono de su voz era uno de pánico cuidadosamente  
controlado—. Perseguiremos. Vayan a ver qué le sucedió al verde. Azul  
fuera".

—Carajo —dijo Ranma—. Vamos. Akane, es más rápido si te cargo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Ranma alzó a Akane en brazos y se fue por los  
techos de las casas y tiendas, hacia el verde parpadeante del localizador  
de Mousse. Akane mantuvo sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Ranma, y  
sujetó firme el localizador para que el muchacho pudiera ver el camino.  
Mientras saltaba la brecha entre dos edificios, la voz de Cologne llegó por  
el altavoz.

—"Rojo, azul, aquí verde. No cabe duda, encontramos al gaki. Escapó.  
El pato resultó herido. Azul, puede que nos enfrentemos a más de una  
criatura. Tengan cuidado. Rojo, reúnanse con nosotros".

Ranma, Akane y Genma descendieron hasta un callejón un minuto  
después. Cologne examinaba algo en el suelo, mientras Shampoo  
sujetaba un fajo de tela de la túnica de Mousse contra la mancha roja  
que el muchacho tenía en el costado y que se extendía rápidamente.  
Mousse estaba recostado contra la muralla del callejón, con la cara  
pálida.

—¿Está bien? —dijo Ranma, depositando a Akane de pie.

Mousse le dio una sonrisa exigua y levantó la mano izquierda.

—Mejor de lo que parece —dijo. Con un sobresalto, Ranma vio que tenía  
una tira de género empapada de rojo envolviéndole los dedos meñique y  
anular—. Eso me va a enseñar a no cargar objetos filosos en la  
vestimenta.

—Cállate, Mousse —dijo Shampoo.

Mousse soltó un gruñido al apretar ella el fajo con otra tira de tela,  
creando un vendaje improvisado. El muchacho se levantó con cuidado,  
luego se tambaleó hacia el lado. Shampoo lo atrapó suavemente por los  
hombros y lo sostuvo erguido.

—Shampoo... —dijo Mousse.

Shampoo lo soltó cuando estuvo segura de que podía tenerse en pie, y  
apartó la mirada.

—Es porque salvaste vida de Shampoo y nada más —se apresuró a decir.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo Genma.

Cologne levantó la vista desde lo que fuese que estuviera examinando.

—Mousse avistó al demonio, que saltó hacia Shampoo desde el techo  
—dijo Cologne—. La apartó de un empujón y recibió él la cuchillada.

—En realidad —dijo Mousse, alzando una hoz curva de aspecto nefasto,  
unida a una cadena—, el cuchillo rebotó contra una de mis armas y me la  
clavó en el costado. El gaki me tenía atrapado contra el suelo y no atiné  
a sacar un arma, así que solo le di un puñetazo en la cabeza. Me atrapó  
la muñeca con la mano que no sujetaba el cuchillo, y me sacó de un  
mordisco las puntas de dos dedos.

Mousse concluyó levantando la mano izquierda vendada. Akane arrugó la  
cara en una expresión de recelo.

—Conseguí alcanzarlo en el costado con uno de estos —dijo Cologne,  
mostrando un pequeño cuchillo arrojadizo, filoso como navaja—. Se le  
quitó de encima a Mousse y huyó, justo antes que Shampoo le aplastara  
la maldita cabeza.

—Casi aplasto cabeza de Mousse, en vez —dijo Shampoo gratamente—.  
Pero Shampoo alcanza a parar.

—Carajo —dijo Ranma—. Ahora sabe que vamos tras él.

Cologne le dio una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene importancia —dijo, bajando la mano hasta el suelo del callejón,  
y recogió algo entre el pulgar e índice—. Dejó esto.

Ranma se acercó para ver lo que tenía. Era una elegante daga tanto, con  
una hoja larga y suavemente curvada que parecía lo bastante filosa  
como para cortar el aire. La empuñadura estaba tallada en marfil, con un  
complejos diseño de hojas y flores. La belleza del arma era estropeada,  
sin embargo, por las manchas de sangre seca en la hoja.

—Ah, qué bien —dijo el muchacho con voz seca—. Ahora estamos en un  
callejón violando el toque de queda, con el arma asesina en la mano,  
mientras el verdadero asesino se escapó, a lo mejor a algún lugar donde  
no lo vamos a encontrar nunca.

—Muchacho, lo que me has visto hacer no es nada comparado a lo que  
puedo hacer. Con decir que yo...

Cologne fue interrumpida cuando la voz de Sasuke llamó desde el  
localizador que ella había dejado a un lado:

—"Verde, rojo, aquí azul. Perdimos a sea quien sea que estábamos  
persiguiendo. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?".

—Bien, azul —dijo Cologne, presionando el botón para transmitir—.  
Encontrémonos de vuelta en la base. Ha habido un cambio en los planes.

—"Muy bien, verde —transmitió Sasuke, sonando dubitativo—. Supongo  
que es la que más sabe de esto".

—Siempre sé, azul —bufó Cologne, recogiendo el localizador  
en su otra mano.

—Todavía no explicas cómo esta daga nos va a ayudar a encontrar al  
gaki —dijo Ranma.

—Con este objeto que estaba en posesión de la criatura —dijo Cologne—,  
puedo trazar una ruta hasta ella, por medio de canales espirituales.

—Gracias, Madam Cologne —masculló Ranma.

Cologne le dio en la cabeza con el localizador y saltó al tejado.

—No seas insolente, muchacho. Te sorprenderé siempre —llamó hacia  
abajo en voz baja—. Vamos. Hay que salir de aquí antes de que llegue la  
policía.

—¿No deberíamos llevar a Mousse al hospital? —preguntó Akane.

—Demasiadas preguntas —dijo Mousse—. Además, la herida en mi  
costado no es profunda. Falta mucho para que mi trabajo de esta noche  
termine.

—¿Y tu mano? —dijo Ranma.

Mousse resopló. —Por suerte no soy zurdo. Vámonos.

Los seis se fueron por los tejados, dirigiéndose con el mayor sigilo posible  
al Nekohanten. Las patrullas de policía que pasaban por las calles ni  
siquiera miraban hacia arriba. Cuando llegaron, los miembros del equipo  
azul ya estaban allí, y salieron de las sombras de un callejón cercano al  
Nekohanten cuando los equipos rojo y verde bajaron al suelo.

—¿Están todos bien? —dijo Ukyo, examinando con la mirada a los demás.

—Mousse está herido, pero vivirá —dijo Ranma.

Mousse asintió con la cabeza, aunque tenía la respiración pesada, y  
estaba encorvado. A su lado, Shampoo miró con gesto de preocupación  
por un momento, luego se volvió hacia otro lado sin decir nada.

—De modo que te ha lesionado el mismo demonio que damnificó  
a mi hermana —dijo Kuno.

Ranma notó que la siempre presente espada de madera del patricio había  
sido reemplazada por una vaina negra reluciente, con la empuñadura  
ornada de la katana interior levemente desenfundada para exponer un  
poco de la hoja filosa.

—Entonces, ¿qué es de la criatura a la que dimos seguimiento?  
—siguió Kuno.

—No lo sé —dijo Cologne—. Si más de un gaki ha atravesado la frontera  
entre su mundo y el nuestro, esto podría ser más de lo que esperábamos.

—Hay que tener cuidado —dijo Ryoga—. Puede que esté sucediendo más  
de lo que creímos.

Cologne asintió. —Bien. Entremos. Voy a efectuar cierto ritual que me  
permitirá buscar al gaki, para lo cual debo estar sola y no ser interrumpida.  
Lo haré en la bodega; los demás permanezcan en el restaurante. Cuando  
salga, ojalá rápidamente, podremos ir a buscar al gaki. Lo más probable  
es que la herida que le hice, y el que sepa que lo están persiguiendo, lo  
hayan hecho retirarse a su guarida. Enfrentarlo allí le hará el escapar más  
difícil que al abierto, pero también estaremos en su territorio.

—No importa —dijo Ranma, con una voz de ribete duro—. Lo que sea que  
tengamos que hacer, esa cosa cae esta noche.

Cologne sonrió torvamente. —Exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Enfilaron al comedor, y se sentaron ante algunas mesas para esperar.  
Shampoo se apresuró al piso de arriba, y volvió con un botiquín, luego  
sentó a Mousse y le ordenó estarse quieto mientras lo componía  
debidamente. Cologne entró a la bodega y cerró la puerta por dentro,  
diciendo que saldría pronto. Los demás se sentaron desperdigados; una  
energía nerviosa corría por todo el salón. Kuno tenía su katana sobre los  
muslos, sentado de piernas cruzadas, con los ojos cerrados, contra la  
pared del salón. Cerca de allí, Sasuke inspeccionaba el localizador verde,  
en busca de cualquier daño que hubiera podido sufrir al tirarlo Mousse  
para ir en ayuda de Shampoo.

Ranma estaba sentado a una mesa con su padre, Akane, Ukyo y Ryoga.

—Casi lo teníamos —dijo Ryoga—. Pero lo perdimos de vista y se escapó.

Ukyo estaba puliendo la parte plana de su espátula de combate.

—Eso —dijo—. Ryoga y yo íbamos al frente, y se tiró a un callejón y se  
perdió como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—¿Alguno lo pudo ver de cerca? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Pareció como si  
hubiera podido ser otra cosa?

—Saltaba por los techos como condenado —dijo Ryoga—. Y era como los  
diablos de rápido. No sé qué otra cosa podría haber sido.

Se oyó un leve jadeo de Mousse. Ranma se dio vuelta para ver a  
Shampoo untarle yodo en los extremos mutilados de los dedos. Por lo que  
Ranma podía ver, en ambos dedos habían quedado solo las primeras dos  
falanges.

—Chsst, Mousse —dijo Shampoo con voz suave—. No querer se infecte.

Ella procedió a vendarle delicadamente el brazo, luego de terminar con su  
costado. Sostuvo la mano vendada en la suya por un momento más de lo  
necesario, luego se puso en pie.

—Bisabuela estado buen rato dentro —dijo Shampoo.

Ranma miró el reloj de la pared; Shampoo tenía razón. Habían pasado casi  
diez minutos desde que entrara. Pero, por otro lado, Ranma no tenía idea  
de cuánto tardaría Cologne en hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

—Mejor no molestarla, Shampoo —dijo Ranma.

Shampoo asintió y se sentó en el piso, junto a la silla de Mousse.

—Se siente algo anda mal —dijo.

Mousse le puso la mano ilesa en el hombro:

—No me cabe duda de que está bien.

Shampoo le sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la de él:

—Gracias, Mousse —dijo—, por salvar a Shampoo hoy.

Mousse se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, con su largo pelo negro  
ocultándole el rostro.

—Sh... Shampoo...

—No te hagas idea, Mousse —dijo Shampoo—. Yo dando gracias nada  
más.

Ranma sonrió brevemente y se volvió hacia Ryoga. Estaba a punto de  
abrir la boca para hablar, cuando los sonidos desgarrados de alguien en  
indecible suplicio atravesaron el salón. Alaridos terribles venían de detrás  
de la puerta de la bodega.

—¡BISABUELA! —gritó Shampoo, se levantó al punto y se precipitó a la  
puerta.

Mousse la seguía cerca. Kuno abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso en pie de  
un salto, katana en mano en un segundo.

—Mierda —dijo Ranma, y saltó de su silla.

La cosa no sonaba nada de bien.

~ o ~


	4. Parte Cuatro: Guarida de medianoche

**Nuestra Propia Condena**

Un Fanfic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Alan Harnum

Versión castellana de Miguel García

~ o ~

 **Parte Cuatro: Guarida de medianoche**

~ o ~

Cologne cerró firmemente la puerta, y entró a la oscuridad de la bodega.  
Encontró el interruptor con la punta de su báculo; lo usaba desde hacía  
mucho como una extensión hacia las cosas para ella imposibles de  
alcanzar desde el suelo, que eran muchas. En su mano libre, tenía la  
daga que el gaki había empuñado en el callejón. Serviría como vínculo  
con la criatura, siguiendo el principio de asociación. Pero más que el  
cuchillo sería necesario para el rito; dejando el bastón y el tanto en el  
piso de cemento de la bodega, fue hasta el rincón, donde había ocultaba  
las cosas que no deseaba que Shampoo encontrara.

Era una caja pequeña, camuflada con un sortilegio protector obtenido por  
Cologne hacía mucho, y que hacía a la caja confundirse con la pared. A  
menos que uno supiera lo que buscaba, nunca sería encontrada. Cologne  
la sacó y la llevó hasta donde había puesto el báculo y la daga. Sentándose  
en el piso, sacó la delgada llave de entre su túnica, y giró el cerrojo. Con  
un rechinido, la caja se abrió, para revelar sus contenidos.

Encontró lo que buscaba debajo del frasco que contenía el antídoto para  
las píldoras de amor que Happosai había robado hacía tantos años. El  
recuerdo la hizo sonreír; casi había creído que tendría que usarlo esa  
vez en la playa, cuando Akane había tragado la píldora permanente.

Pensar en esa ocasión en la playa le recordó la situación entre su  
bisnieta y Ranma. Tal como le había dicho al muchacho, hacía ya mucho  
que ella había visto venir esto. Las leyes ancestrales eran importantes  
para la tradición, pero eran pasadas por alto con facilidad cuando  
convenía. Las amazonas jóvenes tendían a ponerlas en vigor con mayor  
seriedad que ella, que había vivido lo suficiente para valorar la sabiduría  
de nunca imponerse una regla que no se estuviera dispuesto a romper de  
ser necesario. Más que como marido, le había visto a Ranma mucha  
mayor utilidad como medio de enseñarle madurez y responsabilidad a  
Shampoo; el muchacho era un espécimen físico admirable, y un gran  
guerrero, pero no tenía mucho más que ofrecer aparte de aquello. Pero  
de quererlo Shampoo como esposo, y lo quería, ella no se lo hubiera  
impedido. Deseaba ser partícipe de la vida de su bisnieta, no controlarla.  
Pero, desde el principio, había visto la renuencia de Ranma a casarse con  
Shampoo. Complicada con la naturaleza indecisa del muchacho, y por el  
hecho de que fuera un imán de sucesos absurdos a una escala que ella  
jamás imaginó posible, lo que Cologne había creído que tardaría como  
máximo un mes, al final del cual ella y Shampoo regresarían a China  
—ya fuera con Ranma como marido de Shampoo o bien con Shampoo  
aprendiendo unas cuantas lecciones valiosas acerca de la vida—, se  
había extendido a más de un año de constantes maquinaciones, ardides  
y pendencias, y había terminado con su bisnieta sufriendo por amor.

Todas los artificios, toda la magia, todo había sido parte de lo que ella  
había intentado enseñar a Shampoo. El interés de Shampoo por las  
ceremonias y los rituales que acompañaban las artes guerreras había sido  
siempre mínimo; viéndolos luego como una forma de atrapar a Ranma, se  
había sumergido en ellos a conciencia. Pero ninguno había sido especialmente  
eficaz. Cologne jamás permitía que Shampoo se acercara a nada para lo  
cual ella no pudiese proporcionar una cura de emergencia. La forma de  
ganarse a un hombre no era por medio de artimañas o hechizos; eso  
Cologne había esperado que Shampoo lo aprendiera rápidamente. Por  
desgracia, no había sido así.

—Bueno, alguna vez tenía que terminarse —dijo Cologne, sacando la  
blanca túnica doblada de la caja.

La prenda estaba inscrita con símbolos y talismanes poderosos, y  
Cologne la había tenido en su poder durante casi ciento cincuenta años.  
Le había sido obsequiada por un eximio mago chino que había sido su  
amante durante cinco años en el siglo diecinueve. Él había terminado  
como merienda para un dragón, con el que había estado tratando de  
negociar, al salirse del círculo protector para pisar una cucaracha. Había  
sido un hechicero de enorme poder espiritual, pero algo corto en lo que a  
sentido común se refería. Pero había sido un hombre bueno, y esta túnica  
era el único recuerdo que tenía de él. Con el tiempo, se la heredaría a  
Shampoo. Y Shampoo con el tiempo se la dejaría a quien escogiese como  
heredera. La túnica era invulnerable al desgaste, y subsanaba todo daño  
o rasgadura en el momento mismo en que eran hechos. El blanco prístino  
relucía aún como el día en que le había sido regalada.

Debajo de la túnica había cuatro velas: roja, azul, verde y amarilla.  
Cologne las dispuso formando un cuadro en el piso, se quitó la túnica  
parda, y se vistió con la delicada seda blanca de la túnica astral.

Recogió el tanto y se tendió en el cuadro formado por las cuatro velas. El  
cuchillo descansaba plano contra su cuerpo, con el pomo puesto bajo la  
barbilla. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en la sensación del pomo contra  
su barbilla y la seda tersa que le cubría. Sintió el calor de las velas, que  
se prendieron en torno a ella con llamas vivas.

Luego vino aquella sensación de caída, de hundirse en un agujero negro  
de profundidad eterna e inasible. El trance jamás se hacía menos  
desconcertante cada vez que lo realizaba, así solo durara un segundo.

Luego se encontró mirando su propio cuerpo, tendido sobre el piso de la  
bodega. No se parecía en nada al cuerpo que llevaba ahora, la apariencia  
que adoptaba al viajar de aquel modo. Cologne evitaba escrupulosamente  
los espejos cuando usaba la túnica, pero de todos modos sabía qué  
aspecto tenía ahora. Tenía el aspecto de la muchacha que había sido, al  
recibir por primera vez la túnica hacía más de cien años, antes de que los  
métodos que había usado para mantener la juventud y fuerza cobraran  
su precio y la convirtieran en la cosa marchita que yacía en el piso de la  
bodega.

Sabía lo chocante que su aspecto le resultaba a la gente, pero hacía  
mucho que ya no le importaba. Tenía poder y sabiduría, y había vivido  
más de tres veces lo que una persona normal. Pero en ocasiones como  
esta, cuando llevaba el cuerpo de la joven hermosa que había sido,  
aborrecía más que nada en el mundo aquello en lo que se había  
convertido. Por eso usaba tan poco la túnica; le recordaba a qué había  
renunciado.

Cologne dio media vuelta y, caminando, traspasó la pared de la bodega,  
hasta el área del comedor, donde estaban los demás. Pudo verlos,  
siluetas opacas y sombrías de sí mismos. Notó el cordón rojo brillante que  
se extendía desde el meñique de la mano Ranma hasta el de Akane; tal  
como lo había sabido siempre. Ryoga tenía uno también, tenue y  
extendiéndose muy lejos.

El padre de Ranma tenía uno también. Quizá en algún momento había sido  
rojo, pero ahora era de un negro envilecido y mustio, retorcido en vez de  
liso. Cologne apartó la mirada, recordando demasiadas cosas que hubiera  
preferido olvidar. Se concentró en la versión astral de la daga empuñada  
en su mano, y vio el delgado cordón de plata extenderse como un cordel  
de pescar. Empezó a seguirlo, y atravesó edificios, tratando de no ver las  
actividades nocturnas de los ocupantes.

El cordón de plata la condujo a un pequeño almacén en ruinas, ubicado,  
como había pensado, cerca del centro del triángulo formado por los  
ataques. Había un aviso de futura demolición bajo el letrero deslavado,  
cuya única parte visible mostraba un chef sonriente, de sombrero blanco.

Cologne pestañeó, confundida. Otra edificación, una completamente  
distinta, se transparentaba sobre el almacén. Era una casita de aspecto  
grato, limpia y bien cuidada. Pero oprimidas contra las ventanas había  
caras gritando, y sangre coagulada corría por los flancos. La verja estaba  
hecha de huesos, y en el ángulo del techo brillaba un filo de navaja  
cubierto de sangre. Hacía mucho tiempo habían sucedido aquí cosas  
terribles, lo bastante como para dejar una impresión duradera en el plano  
astral.

—Qué mejor guarida para un monstruo —dijo Cologne—. ¿Cómo la habrá  
encontrado?

—Ah, pero si no la encontré —dijo una voz bisbisante detrás de ella— .  
Siempre he vivido aquí, aunque a veces en espíritu.

Cologne se dio vuelta con un giro, y sacó el tanto en una cuchillada  
hacia el punto de donde había venido la voz. No había nada allí.

Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. Miró hacia abajo. La punta de una  
daga de aspecto conocido le asomaba por delante, al haberle sido  
hundida en la espalda para llegar al corazón. Cologne se dio vuelta, y vio  
la cara del gaki, diferente esta vez, pero la misma. El mismo cuerpo flaco,  
la misma piel rugosa pegada a los huesos, pero la cosa del callejón había  
sido calva y de ojos rojos; esta tenía pelo blanco, que le caía sobre los  
hombros, y ojos oscuros, humanos, que ardían con igual fiereza detrás de  
esa mirada. Un cordón de plata delgada se extendía desde la punta de la  
daga hasta el dedo del gaki.

—Como tú has dicho —dijo el gaki—. No subestimar al enemigo.

La oscuridad se precipitó sobre Cologne, y se sintió caer de nuevo, pero  
esta vez la caída no tenía fin.

~ o ~

Ranma vio a Shampoo atravesar la puerta a su manera acostumbrada,  
que era haciendo un boquete a la pared. Cuando entró a la bodega con  
los demás, Shampoo estaba sujetando a una Cologne que gritaba y se  
convulsionaba. De la boca de Cologne manaba una espuma blanca teñida  
de manchas escarlata.

—¡MOUSSE! ¡AYUDA! —gritó Shampoo, frenética.

Mousse se agachó prestamente y la ayudó a sujetar a Cologne contra el  
piso. Dispersas por la habitación había varias velas apagadas, y Ranma  
advirtió que Cologne vestía un bella túnica blanca, que mostraba como  
único defecto una abertura ajada sobre el corazón. Distantemente,  
advirtió también que vieja amazona empezaba a emitir sonidos  
estentóreos.

—¡BISABUELA! —gritaba Shampoo—. ¡DESPIERTA!

Genma apartó a Ranma de un empellón y se acuclilló junto a Cologne,  
luego le presionó con los dedos un punto del cuello. Las convulsiones de  
la anciana cesaron y pareció relajarse. Tosiendo, esputó un poco más de  
espuma, pero ya sin sangre.

—¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a hacer eso? —dijo Cologne con voz débil,  
mirando a Genma.

—No por nada trabajé en la clínica del doctor Tofu —dijo Genma, sonando  
orgulloso.

—¿El doctor Tofu le enseñó a usar puntos de presión? —dijo Akane.

Genma carraspeó. —Bueno, la verdad, no. Pero lo vi hacerlo muchas  
veces.

Cologne trató de empuñar el bastón, pero su mano cayó, sin fuerza.

—Shampoo, pégale por mí —dijo.

—¡Sí, bisabuela! —dijo Shampoo, y le dio un tortazo en la cabeza a  
Genma.

—¡Au! ¡Por qué me pegas! —exclamó este, mirando airadamente a  
Cologne y a Shampoo.

—¿Te das cuenta de la suerte que has tenido de no matarme? ¡Ese punto  
requiere años de entrenamiento para usarlo correctamente en un  
individuo relajado! —siseó Cologne.

—Y ni me lo agradecen —masculló Genma.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo Mousse.

—Falté a una de mis propias reglas —dijo Cologne—. Supuse que el gaki  
no tendría conocimiento del método que yo iba a usar. En cambio, usó un  
método similar para dar conmigo y atacar a mi cuerpo astral.

—¿Cuerpo astral? —dijeron todos, perplejos.

—Ya no importa. Tienen que ir todos a matar esa cosa —dijo Cologne.

—¿No vienes con nosotros, bisabuela? —dijo Shampoo.

—Hija, apenas puedo hablar en este momento. Mi espíritu quedó  
sumamente agotado por el asesinato de mi cuerpo astral. Tendré que  
descansar muchos días para volver a la normalidad. Pero me fue bien  
ubicando la guarida del gaki. Hay un almacén cerca del centro del  
triángulo que patrullamos, pronto a ser demolido, con un chef en el  
letrero...

—Sé donde queda —dijo Ukyo.

—Bien. Ahí es su escondite. Temía que huyera; ahora sé que no lo hará.  
Esa lugar le proporciona un lazo con este plano existencial, aunque no  
tengo certeza de por qué. No lo abandonará, por temor a que se hagan  
ritos que lo expulsen de este plano. Pero esos requieren más tiempo del  
que tenemos ahora. Vayan y eliminen a esa cosa. Yo tengo que  
descansar aquí.

—No te podemos dejar aquí sola —dijo Ranma—. Ya sabemos que puede  
haber más de una de esas cosas. ¿Y si viene por ti?

—Se agradece la preocupación, Ranma —dijo Cologne—. Pero en esta  
ciudad no hay lugar más seguro contra el gaki que esta bodega. Tengo  
muchos talismanes poderosos en este local. Voy a descansar aquí.  
Ustedes tienen que partir rápido, o el gaki se escapará. Aunque dudo que  
lo haga, con la necesidad que tiene de ese lugar.

—Muy bien —dijo Ranma—. Vámonos.

Shampoo abrazó fuerte a su bisabuela:

—Adiós, bisabuela. Todos volvemos bien.

—No me cabe duda —dijo Cologne—. Ahora tengo que descansar. Vayan,  
y buena suerte.

Salieron de la bodega en silencio, y de ahí a la calle fuera del restaurante.  
Se acercaba la medianoche. Ranma miró el cielo oscuro, la luna apenas  
una astilla pálida.

—Vamos —dijo, y saltó al tejado del Nekohanten—. Esta cacería ya duró  
demasiado.

Mientras los nueve se alejaban por los tejados, la figura que se había  
ocultado en el callejón salió, con movimientos cautelosos. La puerta del  
restaurante no había quedado asegurada de manera muy considerable.

~ o ~

El almacén era como Cologne había dicho. No era más grande de lo que  
suelen ser los almacenes, y se empinaba unos dos pisos de alto. Había  
tablas cruzadas en las puertas amplias, clausurando la entrada, pero  
Sasuke encontró un acceso lateral que se abrió fácilmente.

—Ahora sí —dijo Ranma—. Esta cosa tal vez nos está esperando.  
Ganamos en número y en habilidad. Pero tengan cuidado y cuídense la  
espalda.

Ranma encabezó el ingreso, con los demás detrás de él, en un grupo  
aproximadamente circular. Las linternas rasgaban la penumbra,  
exponiendo filas y filas de estanterías llenas de cajas de cartón  
polvorientas. El olor del polvo era abrumador, pero bajo este subyacía un  
tenue olor a sangre.

Se dispersaron, manteniéndose a la vista uno del otro. Pero no había  
señal de nada viviente.

—Al menos debería hacer ratas —dijo Akane, pegándose a Ranma—. En  
los lugares así siempre hay ratas.

—La cosa debe habérselas comido —dijo Ranma. Akane hizo una mueca  
de recelo.

Genma estaba alumbrando con su linterna hacia la izquierda de la puerta  
por donde habían entrado, cuando sintió el sonido de metal chocando  
con el suelo. Fue su única advertencia, al tumbarse sobre él la estantería  
más cercana. Logró apenas apartarse antes que el enorme estante se  
estrellara contra el suelo, derramando cajas por el aire en su caída. Una  
de ellas lo alcanzó en la cabeza, tirado donde estaba, y la caja se abrió  
con un bullicio metálico, derramando ollas y sartenes por el piso. Mientras  
las voces de los demás exclamaban de sorpresa, Genma oyó un rumor  
seco.

Instintivamente, rodó hacia un lado, todavía atontado con el golpe en la  
cabeza. El cuchillo dirigido a su ojo erró y le hizo un corte en el hombro.  
Genma gritó, y lanzó una patada en la dirección desde donde había  
venido el cuchillo, y sintió su pie descalzo impactar algo que se sintió  
como acero forrado en papel.

—¡Acá está! —llamó; se puso en pie de una voltereta, y arrugó la cara  
por el dolor que le atravesaba el hombro.

Se oyó un batir de pisadas sobre la estantería cercana, y Genma alcanzó  
a entrever algo delgado y rápido que corría por la parte superior de la  
estantería.

—¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? —llamó Ranma, corriendo hasta su padre.

Genma asintió:

—Estoy bien. Anda por arriba de los estantes —dijo—, ten cuidado.

Hubo un relampagueo plateado en el haz de la linterna de Kuno. El  
muchacho gritó y tiró un mandoble preciso con la espada. El cuchillo de  
carnicero saltó girando y cayó al piso.

—¡YIAAAAA! —vociferó Kuno, precipitándose en la dirección de donde  
había venido el cuchillo. La estantería delante de él se tambaleó y cayó,  
sepultándolo bajo una pila de cajas antes de venírsele el armatoste  
encima.

—¡Amo Kuno! —exclamó Sasuke, y acudió veloz, para luego intentar  
frenéticamente levantar el anaquel.

Otro cuchillo voló desde lo oscuro y alcanzó a Sasuke en el brazo. El  
ninja soltó un grito y cayó de espaldas, aferrándose la herida.

—A ver cómo te queda esto —gruñó Ryoga, y estiró ambos brazos por  
delante, con las palmas ahucadas—. ¡ _SHISHI HOKODAN_!

El rayo amarillo, llameante, rompió por sobre la estantería tumbada  
encima de Kuno, y arrasó las de más allá, tirándolas al suelo en una  
cacofonía de ruido. Iluminado por la cegadora brillantez de la descarga,  
pudo verse al gaki, de ojos refulgentes, de pie sobre una de las  
estanterías junto a la corrida que Ryoga acababa arrasar.

—¡ALÚMBRENLO! —vociferó Ranma, girándose a apuntar su linterna en  
dirección al gaki. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y la criatura sibiló y se  
dejó caer de la estantería, para perderse de vista—. ¡Ojo arriba de los  
estantes!

—¡Yo voy, Ranma! —gritó Shampoo, saltó a la parte superior de uno y se  
equilibró con cuidado. Echó a correr en dirección al gaki, saltando de  
estantería en estantería y casi haciéndolas volcarse.

—¡Shampoo! ¡Espera! —exclamó Mousse, corriendo por el piso tras ella.  
Ukyo lo siguió, con la espátula alzada en posición de ataque.

—¡Vamos! ¡Lo podemos flanquear por el otro lado! —dijo Ranma, y asió de  
la mano a Akane y a su padre.

Ahora no había tiempo para ver cómo estaban Kuno y a Sasuke. Cuando  
pasaron junto a Ryoga, que aún se reponía de descargar su ataque de ki,  
el muchacho perdido exclamó de sorpresa y salió tras ellos.

Ruidos de violencia llegaron desde la dirección a donde Shampoo había  
ido. Ranma oyó a Mousse gritar, y luego el sonido de una cadena  
chocando contra algo metálico. Ranma apuntó la linterna en dirección al  
sonido mientras corría, y vio una cadena envuelta en torno al estante  
sobre el cual se hallaba el gaki. La cadena tiró hacia el costado y el  
estante se volcó; el gaki saltó a un lado y aterrizó sobre otra estantería.

—No, señor —dijo Ranma.

Evocó en su interior los sentimientos de confianza en sí mismo, la certeza  
de poder doblegar a cualquier adversario, e hizo volar desde las manos  
una ráfaga de energía.

—¡ _MOUKO TAKABISHA_! —gritó.

El gaki pareció casi sorprendido cuando la descarga lo golpeó para  
impelerlo por el aire del almacén, hasta estrellarse contra la pared  
trasera. Su chillido sonó horrorosamente humano.

—¡Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo, vayan antes que se levante! —gritó Ranma,  
corriendo hacia el punto donde lo había visto caer.

—¡Allá voy, corazón! Shampoo está noqueada, y ya sabes que Mousse  
no se le va a despegar —exclamó Ukyo desde más adentro del almacén.

—¡Ukyo! ¡Con cuidado! —exclamó Ranma.

La única respuesta de Ukyo fue un grito, y cuando Ranma llegó al punto  
adonde la había visto ir, con Genma, Akane y Ryoga siguiéndole de cerca,  
la vio enfrentándose con su espátula de combate contra el gaki. La  
criatura parecía moverse más lento que antes, y un brazo le colgaba  
inerte a un costado. Pero fintaba y estocaba diestramente con el largo  
cuchillo empuñado en la mano buena, y Ukyo parecía en duros aprietos,  
usando su ventaja en alcance para mantenerlo a raya. Al llegar los  
cuatro en su auxilio, la criatura se acercó de un salto a Ukyo, la pateó en  
la cara y la derribó. En un segundo estuvo sobre ella, tirándole del pelo la  
cabeza hacia atrás, y le puso el cuchillo contra la tráquea. Su brazo  
herido parecía haberse recuperado con terrible rapidez, y Ranma cayó en  
la cuenta de que había sido una treta.

—¡ATRÁS! —siseó la cosa, con una voz estentórea y susurrante— . Atrás  
o la degüello.

Entró levemente el cuchillo, haciendo correr una fina línea de sangre por  
el cuello de Ukyo. Ranma bullía de rabia, pero mantuvo la calma. De  
cerca, con la linterna apuntada a la criatura, pudo por fin verla bien.

El gaki era un esqueleto. Un esqueleto con piel, y con ojos que ardían  
rojos, pero esqueleto al fin. No era más que pellejo y hueso; las manos  
humanas se habían convertido en garras, al tensarse la piel sobre los  
huesos de los dedos. Los dientes humanos se habían vuelto colmillos  
predadores, cruelmente filosos y aguzados, al haberse disuelto las  
encías.

—Suéltala —dijo Ranma.

—Váyanse —sibiló el gaki—. Salgan de mi casa. La suelto cuando se  
vayan.

—No le hagas caso, Ranchan —dijo Ukyo, con voz temblorosa—. Me va a  
matar apenas se vayan. Agárralo. No... No te preocupes por mí.

—Cállate —dijo el gaki. Le echó violentamente la cabeza hacia atrás, y  
Ukyo gritó de dolor.

—Desgraciado —dijo Ranma—. Tómame a mí en vez de ella.

—Ah, no —dijo el gaki—. A mí no se me engaña tan fácil. Creo que mejor  
me llevo a tu amiguita. Hace bastante que no pruebo un bocadillo; ese  
niño gritón con la espada de palo no me dejó anoche.

—Bueno, si ya está muerta de todos modos —aventuró Ranma—. ¿Qué  
nos impide pasarle por encima y agarrarte?

El gaki sonrió. —Porque serías el responsable de su muerte, niño imbécil.  
Y no vas a matar a tu amiga, ¿o sí?

Ranma no contestó, tan solo apretó los puños. Detrás de él, Akane  
contuvo un sollozo.

—¿O sí, chiquillo? ¿Me vas a atacar, haciendo que rebane el lindo cuello  
de tu amiga? ¿Vas a ver cómo la hago chorrear sangre por el piso,  
sabiendo que es culpa tuya? ¿O vas a dejar que me vaya con ella, para  
saber que al menos no eres el causante de su muerte? —dijo el gaki,  
terminando la frase con un seco gorjeo de diversión.

—¡Ranma, no importa! Esta cosa no puede seguir... —empezó Ukyo.

—Te dije que te calles —dijo el gaki, subió rápidamente el cuchillo y le  
hizo a Ukyo un corte en la mejilla.

Ella soltó un quejido callado, y Ranma juró en silencio que, pasara lo que  
pasara, iba a perseguir a esta cosa hasta el fin de la tierra si era necesario.

El gaki empezó a bajar nuevamente el cuchillo al cuello de Ukyo. Para  
Ranma el tiempo pareció ir más lento.

—¡AHORA!

La cadena salió fustigando desde la oscuridad de un estante detrás del  
gaki y de Ukyo, se enrrolló en la muñeca que sujetaba el cuchillo, que  
aún volvía de cortar la cara de Ukyo. La cadena se recogió violentamente,  
y Ranma oyó huesos romperse. El cuchillo cayó con estrépito por el piso  
y el gaki chilló de dolor y furia, asió a Ukyo del pelo, le azotó la cabeza  
contra el piso y bajó él también la cabeza como para desgarrarle el cuello  
sin más que los dientes.

No llegó a hacerlo. Hubo un relampagueo de metal, y una estrella ninja se  
hundió en el ojo izquierdo del gaki. Luego Ranma y Ryoga estuvieron  
sobre él, como respuesta instantánea al oír el grito de Mousse. El puño  
doble de Ryoga martilleó la cabeza del gaki, que soltó el pelo de Ukyo y  
cayó lejos. La patada de Ranma lo alcanzó en el costado mientras caía, y  
lo estrelló contra la pared. Ranma se le fue encima en un instante,  
bramando de furia y golpeando una y otra vez, mientras detrás de él  
Ryoga ayudaba a Ukyo a ponerse en pie y la abrazaba, luego se quitaba  
el pañuelo de la cabeza y le limpiaba la sangre de la cara. El corte no era  
profundo, y quizá no necesitaría puntos.

—¡Ranma, Ranma, ya murió, para! —decía alguien, tironéandole el brazo.

Akane. La bruma roja se desvaneció de los ojos de Ranma, y advirtió que  
tenía las manos llenas de cortes. Había, al parecer, golpeado algunas  
veces la estrella ninja clavada en la cabeza del gaki. Se irguió, y miró a la  
criatura tirada en el suelo, sobrecogido por lo que acababa de hacer. La  
cara del gaki era una ruina sangrante, con la mandíbula obviamente  
destrozada. El resto de la criatura no había quedado mucho mejor, con  
muchas de las costillas fracturadas y asomando por la piel seca como  
pergamino.

Mousse llegó hasta su lado. Se oyó un rozar de telas, y en la mano le  
apareció una espada larga y recta, que ofreció a Ranma.

—Asegúrate —dijo—. Tienes que asegurarte.

—Hazlo tú, Mousse —dijo Ranma, entumecido.

Mousse asintió, y practicó un único y rápido corte, que cercenó  
limpiamente de los hombros la cabeza del gaki. Ranma se dio vuelta para  
ver a Ukyo en brazos de Ryoga, sollozando en silencio mientras el  
muchacho le daba torpes palmaditas en la espalda, pareciendo muy  
incómodo con toda la situación.

—Mousse —dijo Ranma—. Le salvaste la vida a Ucchan. Gracias.

—Le puedes agradecer a Sasuke también —dijo Mousse.

El ninja salió de detrás de un estante, sujetándose el brazo herido.

—Y eso que fue con la mano mala —dijo, con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Shampoo está bien? —preguntó Ranma.

—El gaki le agarró un pie y la tiró del estante. Se pegó en la cabeza al  
caer, pero estará bien —dijo Mousse—. Retrocede un poco, Ranma, por  
favor. Tú también, Akane.

Lo hicieron. Mousse hurgó en un bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo un frasco  
pequeño. Derramó el líquido sobre el cuerpo del gaki, que empezó de  
inmediato a humear y disolverse. Los huesos mismos se deshicieron al  
desaparecer la carne. Vertió unas gotas sobre la cabeza, y lo mismo  
ocurrió.

—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó Ranma.

—Algo que Cologne nos dio a Shampoo y a mí —dijo Mousse—. Para  
encargarse de la cosa una vez que muriera.

—¿Por qué no nos dio a nosotros también? —preguntó Ranma.

—Ciertos secretos deben quedar entre amazones —dijo Mousse, críptico,  
luego volvió a ocultar el frasco.

Genma se aproximó y puso una mano en el hombro de Ranma:

—Buen trabajo, muchacho.

Ranma le sonrió y miró a Ukyo y a Ryoga. Ryoga seguía con Ukyo  
abrazada, y pareciendo más abochornado a cada segundo.

—Voy a ver cómo está Shampoo —dijo Mousse, y se alejó raudo—. Y  
después más vale que nos vayamos. La policía podría aparecer pronto.

—Trataré de desenterrar al amo Kuno —dijo Sasuke—. Se le oía como  
sufriendo dolor, así que creo que está vivo.

Ranma se acercó a Ukyo y le tocó el hombro. Ella levantó una mirada  
llorosa del hombro de Ryoga, y prorrumpió en un llanto renovado al verlo.  
Ranma a su vez sintió lágrimas en los ojos al abrazarla fuerte.

"Por favor, que Akane no se enoje por esto", rogó en silencio. Y entonces  
sintió el brazo de Akane rodearle el cuello, abrazándolo a él y a Ukyo.  
Ryoga se les unió también, y los cuatro se quedaron así unos momentos,  
abrazados, alegres de estar vivos y juntos.

Mousse volvió cargando a una Shampoo semiconciente, y Sasuke regresó  
para informar que Kuno estaba vivo y moderadamente sano, y que, pese  
a estar considerablemente golpeado, nada parecía estar roto. Lo  
desenterraron de la pila de cajas, y Ryoga se lo echó sin ninguna  
ceremonia a la espalda, a estilo bombero, haciendo caso omiso de las  
lánguidas quejas de indignidad proferidas por el kendoka.

Oyeron las sirenas en la distancia al salir del almacén. Una vez más,  
siguieron la ruta de los tejados, y llegaron de regreso al Nekohanten.  
Shampoo, ya recuperada, sacó su llave y la metió en la cerradura, luego  
se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa, Shampoo? —preguntó Mousse.

Shampoo no dijo nada, y no hizo sino abrir la puerta con solo mover la  
manija, sin girar la llave.

—Mousse —dijo Shampoo—, ¿cerré puerta con llave, cierto?

Mousse asintió. Shampoo entró corriendo, los demás siguiéndola  
aceleradamente.

—¡BISABUELA! —gritó Shampoo, desesperada, al entrar—. ¡BISABUELA!

—Sigue dormida —dijo el hombre, volviéndose en el taburete junto al  
mostrador.

—¡Identifíquese! —dijo Mousse, adelantándose un paso y sacando un par  
de cuchillos en cada mano.

El hombre tuvo una pistola en la mano antes de que Mousse tuviera  
oportunidad de arrojar cuchillo alguno.

—¿Por favor? —terminó Mousse.

—Siéntense, todos —dijo el hombre con toda calma—. Hay mucho de que  
hablar.

Todos se sentaron con gran cautela ante una de las mesas, con los ojos  
escrutando el comedor en busca de secuaces ocultos. Mousse siguió en  
pie. El hombre guardó el arma y señaló con la mano una silla junto a  
Shampoo. Mousse se guardó los cuchillos en la manga y se sentó.

Ranma miraba al advenedizo. Parecía de unos veintitantos, de rasgos que  
llamaban la atención, sin ser atractivos. Era muy alto y delgado, con una  
nariz larga y estrecha que se asemejaba vagamente a un pico. Llevaba el  
cabello negro cortado a longitud mediana, y vestía un traje de una sola  
pieza, hecho de un material negro, abultado en ciertos lugares.

—Me llamo Shigeki Kiyokuro. Soy cazador, por decirlo así, de monstruos  
que caminan tanto en dos piernas como en más —dijo, juntando las  
yemas de los dedos y haciéndose más adelante en el asiento.

—Bien por usted —dijo Shampoo—. ¿Qué busca en restaurante?

—Quiero hablar con todos ustedes —dijo Shigeki, sonriendo—. Hay  
ciertas cosas que discutir.

—¿Como qué? —dijo Ryoga—. A ver, qué tal lo siguiente. ¿Eras tú al que  
perseguimos hoy al principio?

—Creo que sí —dijo Shigeki—. Es gran mérito que me vieran.

—Gracias —dijo Ryoga, seco.

—Primero que nada, quisiera contarles algunas cosas —dijo Shigeki—.  
Entendido que visitaron cierto almacén esta noche, ¿no? Tal vez les  
interesará saber que antes de 1959 había allí una casa, propiedad de un  
hombre llamado Kosaku Akamizu. Pero él no vivió ahí hasta entonces; se  
le internó en un manicomio para criminales dementes poco después de la  
segunda Guerra Mundial, al descubrirse que su manera de capear la  
restricción de alimentos era llevarse huérfanos engañados a su casa para  
faenarlos. Todos lo creyeron desquiciado, por supuesto. Él alegaba ser un  
hechicero, y que los ritos que había efectuado con sus víctimas le  
permitirían regresar después de la muerte. El día que lo sentenciaron al  
sanatorio, dijo: "Así me encierren entre paredes de piedra y barrotes de  
acero, una parte mía vagará libre. Un día, el resto de mí se le unirá".  
Hace una semana, murió de una enfermedad degenerativa, que los  
médicos no pudieron identificar. Lo enterraron en un cementerio cerca de  
allí. Al día siguiente, el cuidador encontró la tumba abierta. Yo mismo  
inspeccioné la tumba, y vi que que se había abierto desde dentro.

—¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Ranma.

—Tengo mis métodos —dijo Shigeki, e hizo una impresionante encogida  
de hombros, que hizo que todo su cuerpo delgado se moviera un tanto—.  
Cambiando el tema, quedé muy impresionado con el esfuerzo de todos  
esta noche. Lograron destruir a la criatura, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí —dijo Ranma—. Ya no existe.

—Excelente —dijo Shigeki, y esta vez había calidez genuina en su  
sonrisa—. Le han hecho un buen servicio al mundo.

Se levantó del asiento y estiró su largo cuerpo. Ranma estimó que medía  
cerca de un metro noventa.

—Me gusta mantener listas de gente a la que podría interesarle sumarse  
a mí en estas cacerías. No siempre las llevo a cabo yo. A veces no hago  
más que poner en la dirección correcta a los que han demostrado ser  
aptos. Hoy pensaba encargarme yo mismo de la criatura; me sorprendió  
descubrir que había otros cazándola, y decidí ver si les iría bien.

—¿Qué beneficios ofrece a los miembros de esa lista? —dijo Genma.

—La oportunidad de usar sus destrezas para servir al mundo —dijo  
Shigeki—. La oportunidad de ser esa única luz, etcétera. No tengo  
plan de salud ni pago sueldo.

—¿Y por qué lo haces tú? —dijo Ranma con cierta desconfianza.

—Porque si no lo hago yo, ¿entonces quién? —dijo Shigeki.

Se llevó una mano a un bolsillo del traje y sacó un alto de tarjetas, luego  
avanzó distribuyéndolas a cada uno:

—Este número es de un buscapersonas; si les interesa, llamen y dejen  
el número donde se les pueda contactar. Yo les devolveré la llamada  
apenas me sea posible. Andaré por esta área, atendiendo ciertos  
asuntos, durante quizá una semana. Si me contactan en ese lapso, les  
contestaré en minutos. En cualquiera otra ocasión, podría tardarme un  
tiempo.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió:

—Espero saber de algunos de ustedes, como mínimo. Dinero no les puedo  
ofrecer, y jamás van a oír aclamación alguna por sus hazañas, pero  
pueden al menos saber en su interior que trabajaron para repeler a la  
oscuridad.

Abrió la puerta y se fue; la puerta se cerró detrás de él sin hacer ruido.

Ranma se reclinó en su silla y recorrió el salón con la mirada.

—Bueno, ese sí que fue un final adecuadamente extraño para el día  
—dijo.

—¿Y ahora qué, intrépido líder? —dijo Ryoga con un bostezo.

—Ni idea —dijo Ranma—. Tengo que acostarme. Estoy cansado.

—Voy a llamar a casa —dijo Akane—. Shampoo, ¿puedo usar el teléfono?

—Claro, Akane —dijo Shampoo—. Voy a ver bisabuela.

Shampoo se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó a la bodega. Ranma se  
dirigió a Ukyo:

—Ukyo, ¿quieres quedarte con nosotros de nuevo?

Ukyo asintió y bajó la mirada. Había estado muy callada en el regreso  
desde el almacén, y Ranma no creía haberla oído hablar siquiera. El corte  
en la cara de la muchacha estaba ahora vendado, pero se le estaba  
formando un feo moretón en el ojo, producto de la patada del gaki.  
Ranma le asió suavemente una mano.

—Ukyo, cálmate. Ya pasó.

—Casi... Casi muero hoy —dijo Ukyo con un hilo de voz—. Y no quería.  
Pude haber echado la cabeza hacia adelante, haberme resistido, y así no  
me habría podido usar como escudo contra ti. Pero no tuve el valor.

—Ukyo, eso no habría sido valor. Habría sido un suicidio.

—Eso —dijo Ryoga desde su asiento a un lado de Ranma—. Además,  
Ukyo, si no estás tú, no habría quién me diga lo idiota que soy.

Eso produjo una sonrisa breve en Ukyo.

—Ryoga, ¿quieres dormir donde nosotros también? —preguntó Ranma.

—Sí —dijo Ryoga—. Lo agradecería.

Akane volvió de usar el teléfono. —Ya, les dije que estamos bien. Mi papá  
está muy aliviado.

—Me lo imagino —dijo Ranma.

—Me parece que nos vamos a retirar —dijo Sasuke, levantándose de su  
asiento—. Amo Kuno, ¿se siente bien para caminar?

—Así es, buen sirviente —dijo Kuno, poniéndose en pie un tanto  
tembloroso—. Ningún vulgar estante descompone a Tatewaki Kuno.

—Nos vemos —dijo Ranma.

El resto de la mesa se unió en las despedidas a Kuno y a Sasuke, que  
hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon. Shampoo llegó de la bodega, con  
una sonrisa de alivio.

—Bisabuela durmiendo todavía —dijo—. Shampoo cree que dormir buena  
idea también.

—Me suena muy bien —dijo Genma, y se puso en pie con un bostezo—.  
Volvamos a la casa, niños.

Se despidieron de Shampoo y de Mousse, salieron del Nekohanten y  
tomaron la ruta de los tejados por última vez, siguiendo el rumbo, los  
cinco, desde las tinieblas de la noche hacia la luz que les esperaba en la  
casa Tendo.

~ o ~

Ukyo se hallaba sentada bajo un árbol, con el sol brillante cayendo por  
entre el dosel de hojas para jugar en su rostro. Tocó la línea pálida que  
era el recordatorio que llevaba de aquella noche de hacía dos semanas, y  
casi le parecía poder sentir menos la luz del sol en esa parte de ella.  
Durante la noche que se había quedado en la casa Tendo había estado  
bien, pero la noche después de aquella, al volver a su restaurante, a  
dormir en su propia cama, había despertado gritando de un sueño que no  
pudo recordar. Sin saber qué más hacer, había llamado a la casa Tendo,  
se había disculpado profusamente con Kasumi por despertarla, y había  
pedido hablar con Ranma. Después de un minuto al teléfono con ella, él le  
había dicho que iba para allá, y había colgado antes de que ella pudiera  
responder.

Se había quedado toda la noche con ella, hablándole y ayudándola a  
ahuyentar la oscuridad. Esa noche, Ukyo había empezado a entender un  
poco más de qué sentía él por ella; sospechaba haberlo sabido desde  
hacía mucho. Jamás sería más que su mejor amiga; era algo que ahora  
debía aceptar. Él no se lo había dicho de la misma forma que a Shampoo,  
pero eso no amortiguaba en nada lo violento del golpe.

Pero, tal como se lo hubiera sugerido a Ranma en una ocasión, que  
parecía demasiado lejana para haber sido hacía menos de una semana,  
estaba ahora en un picnic con él.

Y con el padre y la madre de él. Y Akane, sus hermanas y su padre. Y  
Ryoga y Akari. Y Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kuno y Sasuke. Kodachi  
seguía en el hospital, pero estaba despierta y haciéndoles un infierno a  
los médicos y enfermeras con sus exigencias perentorias de ser dada de  
alta en el acto.

Podía ver a Ranma tratando de rehusar un bocado de algo que Akane  
había preparado: movía y apartaba la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de  
esquivar las estocadas de los palillos que Akane le apuntaba a la boca. Al  
final, dio en el blanco y el muchacho tragó por reflejo. Ukyo vio que los  
ojos se le agrandaron de sorpresa.

—Está rico —dijo—. Increíble, se puede comer. ¿Segura que lo hiciste tú,  
Akane?

—Kasumi me ayudó —dijo Akane—. Pero yo mezclé los ingredientes y  
todo.

—Felicidades —dijo Ranma—. Cocinaste algo no tóxico.

—Gracias, Ranma —dijo Akane—. ¿Quieres más?

—Claro —dijo Ranma.

Akane sonrió y le ofreció nuevamente los palillos. Ukyo podía ver ahora  
dónde estaba el corazón de él; con ella, donde siempre había estado,  
aunque los dos no se hubieran dado cuenta hasta hacía poco.

Vio a Shampoo mirarlos a los dos desde su lugar junto a Mousse y  
Cologne. Mousse le decía algo, que ella parecía no estar escuchando.  
Ukyo casi no tenía duda de haber exhibido la misma sonrisa triste con que  
Shampoo miraba a Ranma.

Kuno estaba haciendo un apasionado recuento de su rol en la cacería,  
que en resumen había consistido en que una estantería le cayera encima.  
Sasuke asentía justo cuando correspondía, comiendo uno de los  
okonomiyaki que Ukyo había traído como contribución al picnic. Notó que  
Ukyo lo miraba, y le sonrió antes de devolver la atención a su patrón.  
Sasuke era más de lo que ella había creído; les había servido  
admirablemente en su rol como experto en tecnología, y no cabía duda  
de que la había salvado de salir herida o hasta muerta, al darle al gaki  
con una estrella en el ojo.

Ryoga y Akari estaban sentados juntos, Ryoga pareciendo cómodo pero  
ansioso con un brazo sobre los hombros de Akari. La novia de Ryoga se  
había mostrado agradable, pero un poco tímida al reunirse con todos.  
Ella y Ryoga platicaban en voz baja. Cerca de allí, el descomunal cerdo  
luchador de sumo de Akari expresaba su contento, dando cuenta de un  
plato de comida.

Shampoo se dio vuelta y le dijo algo fuerte en chino a Mousse. El  
muchacho se encogió, y murmuró lo que sonó como una disculpa, antes  
de ponerse de pie y alejarse. Ukyo se levantó y, con una mirada breve  
en dirección a Ranma, que tenía a Akane cogida de la mano y miraba  
furtivamente de uno a otro lado, como si ya no fuera obvio para todos lo  
que estaban haciendo, salió tras él.

Lo encontró mirando hacia lo alto de un árbol, a cierta distancia de allí,  
con los brazos ocultos en las mangas de la túnica. Llegó hasta su lado, y  
le tocó suavemente un brazo.

—Hola —dijo ella, al volverse Mousse a mirarla.

El muchacho entornó los ojos, y la sorpresa afloró en su cara.

—¿Kodachi? Te hacía en el hospital —dijo.

Ukyo se rió:

—No, Mousse, soy Ukyo.

Mousse se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Perdón, Ukyo.

Sacó una mano de la manga con sus anteojos, pero Ukyo puso una mano  
sobre la de él y lo detuvo.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Me gusta verte los ojos. Son bonitos.

Y así eran. Profundos e inescrutables, pero con dolor tras ellos. Mousse  
se puso aún más rojo, y volvió a guardar las gafas.

—Gracias —murmuró—. ¿Te has puesto a considerar la oferta que se nos  
hizo?

—Sí —dijo Ukyo—. No sé bien todavía si quiero aceptar o no. Da la  
sensación de que se puede poner muy peligroso a veces, incluso más que  
la noche en que me pasó esto.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se tocó el corte, que aún sanaba.

—Pero ¿quién más si no? —dijo Mousse—. Hay una responsabilidad  
asociada a nuestras artes.

—¿Ya decidiste? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Lo he discutido con Shampoo. Ambos lo llamaremos pronto para  
aceptar. Shampoo no desea regresar aún a China; cree que será  
ridiculizada por fracasar en cumplir las leyes. A Cologne no le interesa la  
oferta. Creo que lo que le ocurrió la sacudió más de lo que quisiera que  
supiéramos.

—¿Qué tal va todo con Shampoo? —preguntó Ukyo.

Mousse suspiró:

—No muy bien. Me temo que no puede verme como algo más que un  
amigo, pese a lo mucho que deseo poder llenar su corazón y sus  
pensamientos, como ella llena los míos.

—Te entiendo —dijo Ukyo.

Mousse la miró brevemente, y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Claro que entiendes, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Los no correspondidos, unidos...

—Jamás serán vencidos —terminó Ukyo—. Nunca te di bien las gracias  
por salvarme la vida, Mousse.

—Era lo único que podía hacer.

—Creí que habrías preferido quedarte con Shampoo.

Mousse negó con la cabeza:

—Eso quería, pero cuando oí a esa... cosa amenazar tu vida, no pude  
evitar ir en tu auxilio. Lo que hice fue peligroso, y tuve suerte de que no  
resultaras herida.

—Me salvaste la vida, tonto. Yo soy la que tuvo suerte.

—Gracias —dijo Mousse.

—No —dijo Ukyo—. Gracias a ti.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, se le acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.  
El pelo largo de él le rozó el rostro, como una seda negra, y sintió al  
muchacho tensarse de sorpresa por un momento. Luego lo sintió relajarse  
y rodearla con un brazo, y Ukyo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro él y  
levantó la vista, para mirar el cielo a través de la gloria estival de la  
hojas. Se extendía, y parecía infinitamente azul y eternamente profundo,  
sin nube alguna.

~ o ~

FIN


End file.
